The Adventures Of Layton And Luke season 5
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: It's here early! Enjoy! Layton and Luke father/son! Final chapter is up! CHAPTER 20! See you guys there! R and R
1. Chapter 1: The Chaos

Welcome to season 5 everyone! I will admit this now: Have I seen the ending or know much about Eternal Diva? No. Do I know what I'm getting myself into with characters such as "Jenis Quatlane"? No. Only the info I got thanks to Darkstar-Runner and Wikipedia was I able to gather detail.

As before like in the last season some things in this one will be based off of the movie "Eternal Diva" But not all. The rest will be my own ideas. Course this Season takes place RIGHT after the movie so yeah...here we go~

Chapter 1: The Chaos

"It was nice to have front row tickets huh, professor?" Luke grinned. For the first time ever sitting up front with his father in the Laytonmobile for quite a while. "Jenis was sure thankful to us for saving everyone."

"Yes, indeed." Layton chuckled. The two of them driving home in the rain that late night. After a free performance from their dear friend Jenis Quatlane, after saving her and everyone else from Squall's evil plans. "Now it seems we can just go home for the night and start packing up to go to St Mystere soon. Flora wrote to me the other day saying she found something. She needs some help figuring it out."

Flora left Luke and Layton prior to their last adventure. She'd grown over the past few mouth's since coming back to London with everyone again. Done a lot of thinking...in the end Flora informed the professor and Luke she'd be returning to her village to visit her mother's grave as well as the town. Apparently it was an anniversary of some kind.

Whatever the case, Layton did agree to let her go. After all, it is a gentlemen's part to let his children grow and spread their wings. And besides, Flora would be fine. He could only hope Squall would not bother them since that last adventure for a while.

Not to mention Flora now officially had her own scooter. With the help of Remi. The female pilot actually build her a mini scooter just Flora's size. A passenger cart alongside it in case she was giving someone--hopefully she knew-- a ride.

By all accounts things were fine. If she's been sending letters from the village its clear she got there with no problems.

For now, Layton and Luke were spending much needed time together. Luke could not even remember the last time him and his teacher had such a grand time.

"Yeah, it will be great to see her again." Luke nodded. "I wonder what kinda anniversary she was talking about? Her moms death? Or even--"

Boom! Went the tires of the car. Layton and Luke both jumped upwards in their seats, car stopping.

"M-my word..!" Layton gasped, looking back to Luke. "My boy, are you alright?!"

Luke blinked many times him and Layton both adjusting their crooked hats. "I-I'm fine professor." Luke said shakily. "What just happened though?"

"Let me check." Layton says softly, getting out of the car and scanning the contents outside of the Laytonmobile. When the professor finally came back inside--all soaked to the bone from the rain, he could only sigh deeply and shake his head. "We got two flat front tires. I guess I ran over a pothole."

Luke stood up in his seat and looked about. "Do we have any spare tires professor?"

Layton shook his head sighing lightly. "Not enough, we only have one. It does not seem like we'll be getting home tonight."

"Whaa--?" Luke yelped, looking about at the rain pouring down around them. It was late at night and there did not seem to be any people around for them to ask for help. "Dad I don't wanna sleep in the car, in a place like this...we can't do anything about the tires?"

"Sorry, my boy this is something were stuck till morning." Layton sighed again, stepping out of the car, looking around for a hotel or something. Sadly there was none around.

Just closed up restaurants and banks. Yep they were stranded till morning. And they could not call Remi till morning either to come help, one: It was late and she and the kids at her house were probably all asleep. Two: The only phones to call ANYONE were locked up in the closed shops. And Layton was not one to break in just to make one call.

When the car started to rumble around a bit Luke looked around even more confused. That's when he noticed the professor was actually pushing the car off the road and onto the side streets. This way cars that did come around would not crash into the Laytonmobile on their way elsewhere.

Even if the cars had noticed the car in time, God forbid they'd be skidding on the road trying to avoid hitting it in this weather! Slippery roads and what not caused from the rain.

"Professor! You getting soaking wet!" Luke called through the window, tapping on it a bit as Layton got the car completely settled.

"C-coming back in now, my boy." Layton stuttered, opening the front door and jumping back in the car. Shivering as he slammed the door closed. The rain was cold! Luckily thanks to Remi's careful care the inside of the car, even without the use of the AC would stay warm on days like this. Something to do with the decor of the car.

"So...now what?" Luke asked, trying to stifle a yawn. But the professor was watching through the car mirror. Chuckling softly.

"Now we get some sleep, Luke." Layton told him, taking off his wet coat and putting it away. Then adjusting his front seat so it would go back a few paces for a much more comforting position Layton took off his hat and placed it on the dash board.

Luke yawned hard again this time and started to lay down and try to get into a good position to sleep as well, which was by far easier since he had the back seat to himself. Poor Layton and his old back. He'd surely be in pain tomorrow but...ah well.

"Okay professor..." Luke said sleepily, closing his eyes to sleep. "Goodnight.."

"Goodnight..." Layton yawned himself, falling asleep after a few minutes after Luke, having rally quick check to make sure he locked all the doors beforehand. Letting the peaceful sound of the night rain relax him.

For quite a while it was a peaceful start to the long night. Complete silent's...but then...

Sometime during the middle of the night amongst the rain and wind of the stormy night, something woke Luke from sleep. A light tapping sound hitting the hood of the car. Moaning, and rubbing his eyes Luke sat up and looked out the front window.

There WAS something on the hood of the car. And it's big green inhuman eyes looked right at Luke with a piercing stare. Then a hiss...

Luke's eyes widened with fear--even though it was still too dark to see it clearly--his mouth opened wide, he then let out a terrified scream. A scream as though a murder was taking place. "Kaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!"

Layton then awoke with a jolt. Body sitting up confused and scared out of his wits the professor's head actually hit the ceiling. "Wh-wh-Wha--!?" Layton yelped, looking around.

Whatever was on the hood of the car jumped off. Most likely scared by all the noise. "M-monster!" Luke cried, a shaky hand pointing at the hood of the car. "I saw a monster professor!"

Layton put a hand to his heart, calming waiting for his old ticker to settle as he looked out the windows. Seeing nothing Layton looked back at a still trembling Luke. What could he tell him? After the whole Specter incident he could not very well tell Luke there's no such things as 'monsters'. But then again There was a reason behind that. There should not be anymore right?

"There, there my boy..." Layton wheezed. "You must have just had a nightmare. Or you just woke up and saw a trick of the night. I don't think we have to worry about monsters in old London."

"B-bu-but I saw something professor!" Luke protested, looking out the windows making the car shake as he went from front seat to back seat again. Double checking. "It had these great big green eyes and....I'm positive I saw fangs! Fangs professor!"

"Luke..." Layton chuckled quietly.

God...now this kids said he saw FANGS..? Luke was now thirteen years old. Surely the boy did not still think Vampires and such thing existed? Flora was fourteen right now. And she knew better. At least he hoped so. Point being right now he need to get Luke calmed down. Surely if he did not Luke would be up all night.

"It was evil professor! It looked so mad!" Luke continued.

"Luke." Layton says more firmly but still gentle, placing a hand on Luke's head and patting it. Luke froze, sitting upright in the back seat again. "There's nothing to be scared of out here. And beside that you know I'll never let anything harm you. You'll worry yourself sick."

"But--" Luke began again.

"No 'buts', Luke." Layton sighed, turning around and fetching his now dry coat Layton got Luke to lay down as he placed his coat over the shivering boy. "You need to sleep. Everything's OK. It might have just been your imagination playing tricks on you." It was late after all. "If you happen to see it again, just close your eyes for about ten seconds and it will go away."

"Ten seconds?" Luke blinked, covering his mouth from a yawn as he became sleepy again. The professor's voice was quiet soothing. "Will that really work?"

"It did for me when I was younger." Layton smiled, adjusting himself so he was laying down in his original position to go to sleep. Taking a quick peek at Luke finding the boy already back asleep Layton could only chuckle again. "I'd say also to count sheep if you can't sleep, but you don't have any problems with that..."

Again with everything quiet and at peace Layton fell into a deep sleep once more. For a while it did not seem Luke could be bothered anymore...till the same tapping sound on the hood of the car woke him once more.

Groaning from the sudden wake Luke sat up and looked about till he spotted the same green eyed intruder from before. That evil angry gaze which practically got Luke sweating bullets. "Ack!" Luke squeaked, pulling the professor's coat over him like a blanket over his nose and mouth, trembling softly.

He thought many times about waking the clueless professor who was snoring softly completely oblivious. But for the moment Luke did not have a voice, he just continued to sit there locking gazes with the green eyed fiend.

"You're not really there." Luke gulped, closing his eyes tightly as he counted to three in his head, while he repeated: "You're not really there. It's a trick of the mind. It's just my imagination." over and over...

By the time he got to ten and opened his eyes slowly he still found a pair of green eyes staring him down. Luke bit his lip and sunk into his seat a little. Eyes filled with horror. Again the strange thing made a hissing sound. Luke made a long silent screech. Teeth actually biting into Layton's coat.

"You..." Luke whispered quietly to it. Taking another big gulp Luke put on the toughest face he could, lowering the professors coat, shaky glare at the beast. He remembered Layton telling him many times in the past he should always face his fears. So... "I'm not..." Luke muttered. Then raising to his feet in the car head just beside Layton's ear Luke roared at the top of his lungs: "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU, YOU HEAR!?"

The thing outside the car jumped off the hood yet again. And Layton jumped yet again hitting his head on the roof of the car, letting out a scream of fear. Luke screamed at Layton. Just now remembering his dad was even sleeping right there, Luke fell back in his seat.

"My word...!" Layton gasped, holding his head and chest. God beam him up now, Layton was never gonna survive the night. Ears ringing Layton looked back at Luke with blood shot eyes, you could see the bags under the good professors eyes growing. "Goodness Luke, what now?" he groaned.

"It's right outside I swear!" Luke told his teacher, pointing frantically out the car window. "It's real! It's real!"

"Alright then!" Layton growled, more from his pounding head than anything else. Sitting up Layton started to unlock his door to go outside. "Let's have a look and see."

"Professor no!" Luke cried, trying to get up to stop him but Layton shook his head.

"Now Luke," Layton says stepping outside. The rain had slowed down quite a bit. "Will have no more of this, I will prove to you there's nothing out here but--"

Just as Layton got so far around the front of the hood, a big black furry animal jumped out of the side of the car and tackled the poor professor down! Luke's screams could be heard from all around. The professor too. You could hear Layton actually struggling to get to his feet again.

The sound of meowing and hissing as Luke was sure from the side window he could see claws lashing out at the professor! "PROFESSOR!" Luke wailed. "What is that?!"

"CHAOS!!!" Layton yelled. And he was not referring to pure chaos thank you very much, but the darn cat from way back when. Now fully grown up adult cat. Come to take his revenge on Layton and Luke for sending him back into the streets one might have guessed.

"Chaos?" Luke gasped, only able to watch in suspense as Layton wobbly started to get back into the car, having that crazy cat biting and digging it's sharp claws and fangs into him! Layton hair was all messed up as he tried to throw the alley cat aside and leap into the car again.

"My word!" Layton gasped, slamming the door as hard as he could, but seconds before it close all the way the cat jumped in and began to scurry around the car clawing whatever got in its way!

"Whaaa!" Luke and Layton screamed, him and the professor bashing into each other as they tried to avoid Chaos! Tumbling over from back seat to front seat in a mad panic. People who could not help but hear this had their light turned on yelling through their windows to keep it down.

Eventually opening the sunroof of the car Layton picked Chaos up by his neck and gave him one good swing! Sending the crazed cat flying into the darkness of the night. Needless to say they were quiet glad to have that taken care of.

"See..?" Layton wheezed, rolling up the sun roof again. "No monsters here..."

"If you say so professor..." Luke groaned, both gentlemen falling back into their seats.

Around the next wonderfully clear morning Remi drove up in her little scooter, hoping to do a little shopping for herself and Klaus and Katia at home. She frowned however and arched a brow when finding Layton's car still out in the open street.

"The Laytonmobile?" Remi questioned unsure. Driving up to the side of the car she could not help but stop and stare, finding it hard to keep a straight face. Here Lay Layton and Luke, both sleeping in awkward positions in the car, scratched up in some parts of their face a well as their clothing. Snoring hard. "Oh Hershel..." Rem muttered shaking her head as she tapped on the cars window.

People walking close by were starting to grow into a crowd at the odd sight.

And the slightest tapping that reached Layton and Luke's ears snapped them wide awake, yelling at Remi thinking at first it was that darn stray cat.

"What's the matter?!" Remi yelped.

"Oh Remi..." Layton blinked several times., him and Luke calming down. Happy more than anything to see a friendly face. "Nice to see something besides Chaos..."

"You look like you've been through some Chaos..." Remi giggled.

"You have no idea.."

___

Well I was not originally gonna have a new season and new chapter up so soon, but...I wanted to do this one still. As always don't forget to R and R and I'll see you next week to begin the REAL complex chapters.

Later!

~Trinity


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Truth

This chapter is long and explains most of Flora's past! MY version of her past! None of this is real story but since Flora's family was not explained too well I decided o give her more of a family background. So no complaints! Besides, you'd figure coming from a rich family she'd have plenty of family ties...yet it never explains in the games that she ever did! So now I plan on doing just that! If you like it--which I hope you do please enjoy and let me know~

Chapter 2: Unknown Truth

It started off as Flora had expected; A simple drive down that dirt farm road...on her little pink scooter--thanks to Remi--enjoying the long ride to her home village of St. Mystere. When she got there she made up her mind fully on what she had intended on doing.

She was not here for a normal visit, though it was nice to see everyone. Especially the bridge man: Franco. He could not help but lower the bridge for Flora. So shocked to see her in fact Flora was sure he nearly fell off his post at the base of the bridge into town.

Flora got quite a welcome from everyone in the village. Everyone missed her. All the village, her nanny, the whole robotic family, including none other than Lady Dahlia. Oh goodness...Lady Dahlia.

"Are you enjoying yourself my dear?" Dahlia asked, caressing Flora's head from behind as she was sitting down trying to eat her early breakfast. As nice as it felt Flora could not help be feel a little overwhelmed with Dahlia's loving state. "Should I have someone make my little girl more food?"

Flora sighed greatly, coming close to bending the fork in her hand. No longer was she afraid of Dahlia. No. That fear was long over and dealt with. She much rather stop the robot lady from constantly and needlessly bothering her. And boy did Dahlia follow Flora around a lot when she tried to explore the manor. "No thank you, Dahlia." Flora replied just as sweetly as ever. "This will be good. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh I see." Dahlia sighed shakily, letting go finally allowing her some-what step daughter to eat as she sat not too far away with her own plate of food. "I was hoping you'd come back home. I missed you so."

"Oh I know." Flora giggled. "I wanted to come back to see you guys for quite a while."

It was not all true really, but she could not break Dahlia's heart. Not this time. Flora no longer feared her robotic mother nor did she dislike her now. After a time away from the village before Flora did come to know even more how much her father wanted her to be happy and all....but...it was the whole thing of the baron went to all the trouble of making Dahlia.

All Flora did was coward at the sight of her as a young child. And Dahlia was built for her. Dahlia could not help how she was made. And she certainly did not know she was built. All Dahlia really wanted was to love and be loved by her little Flora as her real mother once did. And Flora had shunned her way back when.

She was not going to let that happen anymore. For this point on Flora planned to send letters to Dahlia long after she leaves again. And be a true daughter to her. Even though she was there on other matters Flora spent a good lot of time with Dahlia.

Oh she never seen the Lady so happy, she's normally bossy and grouchy to the other but since Flora came back for the time being she had no need to boss others around.

"That was a splendid meal, Dahlia." Flora chirped, standing up, and starting to walk away. "Excuse me though I must go see a friend of mine really quick. Is this okay Dahlia?"

"Yes my sweet. Go on." Dahlia smiled big.

Flora entered the halls and went outside the manor. Meeting up with a young man named Charlie.

Charlie was Bruno's grandson. A expert mechanic much so like Remi. Bruno was retired now and vacationing in Hawaii. Let's face it, the old guy was not gonna be able to keep track of the village and repair everyone forever, so in the end Charlie took over as the caretaker of the village.

Needless to say the kid did not seem to mind his official job. He actually had fun talking and meeting with these village people. He did not hide around like Bruno did and have everyone think he was some kind of kidnapper. Though he still did a good job making sure nobody knew they were all robots.

"So how'd today go with Dahlia?" Charlie asked, having a shovel in his hands was he was fixing up the gardens around the manor. "Lady Dahlia still sticking to you like glue?" he snickered.

Flora half laughed. "Yeah...I say I blame her after how long I've been gone. I want the two of us to get to know one another better but my other reason for coming here are more on my mind right now. I don't want Dahlia knowing I did not come to see her originally."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Another deep sigh. "No. Dahlia's been on my heels I can't really concentrate on what I need found. I don't suppose you heard anything from Bruno before he left about my mother belongings? Or maybe where he grave is at again?"

"I been to you moms grave," Charlie nodded, leading the way. "But grandfather never mentioned anything about Violet's personal stuff. You might want to ask Dahlia or Matthew."

Flora shook her head, looking sad. "No. I could never ask Dahlia that. She's been trying really hard to be a good mother to me...even after I shunned her as a kid. And to suddenly ask her now about my real mom would break her heart." Even though it is not a real person. Dahlia still had a mother's love.

"And Matthew?" Charlie recalled.

"I think I'll ask him." Flora nodded, going downward into the underground gardens where her mother's grave site was. Matthew did serve the Reinhold's for quite a while. Maybe even though the old robot did not know everything could give a little light on the subject. "After a quick visit to mom, that is."

Meanwhile...in the sky's of Japan.

Don Paolo was flying the sky's just below in wait was a small little village on the far side of Japan. And if Paolo had studied the note on the directions correctly; Sasha's home town.

He was having his second thoughts about landing right now. Number one reason; He would not know what to say to her family. But he did swallow up the courage after these last few months to come down here now. And two; with all the houses around it was hard finding a place to land.

Problem was finally solved after a few dozen drives around later. People taking note on the odd fly contraption. Muttering to one another on Paolo's entrance. The X-bad guy did feel a little uncomfortable at that moment. But he did not let that stop him. He walked the rest of the way down a pathway till he arrived at a small house.

Sasha's home.

Taking a deep breath, Don knocked on the door and waited for a reply. And low and behold here answering the door was an elderly woman with bluish green eyes and blond hair in a pony-tail, and a silk styled kimono.

"May I help you?" she asked, eyeing Paolo carefully. Seeming to take note on his appearance.

"Are you..." Don began. "Are you Sasha's mother? Lynn?"

The elderly lady's eyes widened with shock as she stepped back from Don for a second. "Yes, I'm Lynn. And you must be Don Paolo. Sasha told me all about you in her letters."

"Oh really?" Don gulped. "What all did she...say?" his eyes narrowed feeling a little bad thinking about her now.

"Just that you're grouchy a lot but had a good heart when you wanted to...something like that." Lynn smirked, taking out a picture and holding for Paolo to see. "Ah she even sent me some photos of you two."

Don groaned, looking at the photo which contained a par with him and Sasha at the carnival park that one day...Sasha was behind Don pulling on his mouth to get him to smile in for the photo. How...embarrassing...yet cute in a way.

"Eh-heh..." Don chuckled weakly. "May I come in? There's something I need to ask."

Lynn sidestepped allowing Don's entrance. "Yes, I do believe we have much to explain."

After settling into the quiet home--which was in pretty good shape. Not a rich home but very well taken care of.-- Don sat down with Lynn in the main living room along and talked. Paolo explaining everything that happened...and...about Sasha's death. Oddly enough, Lynn was not surprised.

"So it's true then..." Lynn said in a low voice, gripping her cup of tea, not looking Paolo in the eyes. "My little Sasha...gone. Nina will be quite sad to hear this as well."

"Where is Nina?" Don asked, trying to change the subject for both their sakes. "I been wanting to meet her..."

"She's in the gardens out in the backyard." Lynn said quietly. "She talks about you too. I'm sure she will notice you a little like I did. Nina has been meaning to meet you. We'll talk more after you go see her. Afterwards I'll explain to you...what Sasha could not. It will soon all make since."

"Very well then," Don said, going out the back door into the most lovely Japan garden. A big porch was there, and in the middle on the hard floor sat Nina, overlooking the gardens, not noticing Don's presents. In fact, she was sitting with her back facing the man. "Nina..?" Don called softly, making sure he was not mistaken.

The small girl's head turned left and right slightly at the sound of her name being called, head turning ever so slightly looking back at Paolo. It was at that moment Don knew it was Nina. And as she turned and stood up, Paolo was remained ever more of how she looked just like her mother...just like Sasha.

The girl blinked a few times while looking at Paolo, her short red hair big green eyes...the only defect in Nina's eyes was her left eye was actually dimmed. No pupils, no light. Just in that left eye was blank. Nina was blind in one eye.

"Who...are you?" Nina asked slowly.

"It's me. Don Paolo. Your mother's close friend." Don said lightly. Nina seemed to respond even more so, mouth opening wide with joy. She began to approach Don.

"Oh so your Paolo!" she said happily, Don saying nothing in return but looking at his feet. "Tell me, how's momma? Is she here with you?"

Paolo's face turned to shock at hearing this, he really could not look Nina in the eyes. Face gone sour as he hesitated to explain. Nina stopped a mere foot from Don looking up at him, noticing his stress. She frowned. Sighing Don got on his knees so he was eye level with the young girl.

Sighing lightly Nina placed her hand to Don's cheek and left it there for a moment. Seeming to be scanning Paolo for the answers to her own question. Reading his face quiet clear. Her frown deepened as she looked straight into Don's eyes.

"She's dead, isn't she?" she asked in a small voice.

Don nodded and gently grabbed Nina's hand and lowered it. "I'm sorry." Don said simply. "I could not save you mother...I wanted to, but..."

"It's okay, Paolo." Nina said with a weak smile, stepping back a ways from Don. "Mom did say in her last letter she may not come back this time it said she had excepted death...while she was still alive. And besides," Nina said, trying to get Don Paolo to look at her. "I grew up with Grandma Lynn...momma only came down here once in a while when she had the chance..I'm OK, really."

"Nina..." Don muttered.

Was this girl...really not that sad about her mother's death? Or was she just hiding the pain?

Don could not tell.

Back at the underground grave site with Flora and Charlie...

"CHARLIE!" the two heard Dahlia yelling from above ground. The sound of her voice meant she was having trouble with something and without Flora around to cuddle she was back to her bossy ways. "The kittens are missing! Find them!"

"Right ma'am!" Charlie yelped, starting to turn back around and head up for the surface. Looking over his shoulder at Flora for a moment. "Holler if you need something, Flora I'll come back in a bit if I can!"

"That's okay Charlie." Flora shook her head. "I'll be alright here by myself. I'm just gonna say hello to mom. I'll be back up on my own." with a sweet smile Flora waved goodbye temporarily and pushed forward on her own to her mother's grave a few feet ahead.

Dahlia's cat Claudia, a few weeks back actually found a female cat somehow. And in the end as much to Flora and Dahlia's shock had kittens! A whole litter. A black kitten a pure white one, a orange one and a brown stripped one. Flora's favorite one was the white. The nicest and youngest kitten, with short coat and sparkling Safire eyes. She named it Neo.

When arriving at her mother's statue Flora could not help a few tears forming and falling from her eyes. She could not remember the last time she saw this place. And her mom, it was nice to see her face, even if it was not real.

"Hi mom, I'm here." Flora whispered gently, kneeling down amongst the flowers that grew around the grave.

Looking up watching the light from a hole above shine down through and hit the statue, making it look kinda like it was glowing.

"I need some help, mom..." she said quietly. "So much as happened and I'm confused. I confess I did not originally want to know as much when I was young. And now that I do now I feel like it was too late...Please...give me your strength." Flora after that silently began to pray, hoping for anything to happen...to give her answers.

She sat there for a long time. As evening came around and the sun from the cracks in the hole of the grave site shined through even more....as Flora looked up she noticed something showing from Lady Violet's right hand. On the back of the hand to be exact.

Arching a brow Flora stood up and went to it. The light was hitting it pretty good whatever it was. When Layton and Luke had been here long ago they had not stayed down here this long during the even as she was right now. They must have never saw it.

"What this..?" Flora questioned, placing her fingers on the strange marking. It seemed to be a mark of a crescent moon. "A moon...on your hand." then even more gently Flora whispered: "A key to my past..."

Not just that. A birthmark...just like Flora's on her front neck. Violet had one too. On her hand. Of course Flora did not remember that from so long ago. She was only five. She would not recall such a small thing. Where there more of these somewhere?

That same evening back at Sasha's house in Japan...

Don sat down with Lynn, talking a little on Sasha's life story...how it all truly began. All the answers.

"You see," Lynn said in a soft voice. "When it all began, Sasha grew up here in this very house with myself and her two sisters. They were both really close to one another, and Sasha loved her family more than anything. One day my eldest daughter Violet grew to leave the house first, where she meet a rich man from far away in a village. Sasha was close to her older sister, So Violet had promised to send letters often of how life was going."

"Violet..." Don muttered, thinking back to anyone he knew with that name. It sounded familiar, and the fact of talking about a rich man....

"Next to move out was my youngest daughter; Jenis." Lynn went on. "Jenis had big dreams of a better life and went off into performing. I hear now a day's she's a famous opera singer. I should know, she often sends me post cards from where she is."

"Jenis?!" Don gasped, you're kidding! That's your daughter?!"

"Very headstrong," Lynn nodded. "And Jenis would not talk of how well her job is going. She's keeping much to herself. I guessing she won't inform the press on her family here so we don't get any unwanted media attention. Jenis even had changed her last name so we were not tracked down. She is no longer a Lagushi, but calls her last name Quatlane. "

Makes since. But who would have guessed?

"When everyone was moved out, Sasha stayed behind and lived with me." Lynn continued. "My husband died not long after that from a illness, and Sasha did not want me to be lonely. However, shortly afterwards she did find someone to love. A warrior from the battle fields. That's went Nina was born not long after."

Don's face tightened a little. So Sasha did have a lover before him? Makes since, after all Nina could not be born without one.

"For a while she seemed to grow up with her own life." Lynn said sadly. "But then, Sasha's lover died too, tragically in war, leaving behind her to care for Nina. Sasha knew she could not do this alone, and left Nina with me while she went to find jobs to support both of us. Each job landed her into a amount of trouble...but the worst came when she encountered Squall."

Don clenched his fist together. Angry of the man's very name being spoken of.

"You should know the rest." Lynn said drily seeing Paolo's face. "He forced Sasha to travel with him, in exchange for her helping with his dirty work Squall paid her money. Sasha used that money and send it back to me and Nina for her and my care. Squall does not know about Nina, nor would Sasha risk going back to Japan often for him to tell. It's the reason Sasha rarely came home. But when she did she spent as much time here with us as possible."

"So that's the reason she wanted to go back to Japan before...." Don mused. "She knew with her ties to Squall broken and she was working for me...she did not have to worry about Squall finding you or Nina."

"That's right" Lynn replied. "And I know of how you and her met so there's no need to explain that. But over time..when she spent her last moments here...she could not stop talking about you, Mr. Paolo..sometimes I wonder if you knew just how much you meant to her. In the end she understood her love and had to come back. That was the last time we saw her, we only heard from Sasha in letters after that. She left to keep you safe from Squall. And talked about the problem with the Specters. And...about when she found out that my eldest daughter Violet had died."

"She knew..." Don said. "Sasha knew all this time...about the Specters and the power to kill." and she did it all for him...no. For everyone.

"I have but a few things to ask of you Paolo." Lynn sighed, seeing it was becoming late outside. "Would you like to know...just how special our family is...?" when Don nodded slowly Lynn went on. "It's our symbols. Knowledge, Spirit, Love, Hope, Eternal, and Paradise. They only appear on the girls of the family. That's how you are able to tell. "

"I don't understand."

"Paradise, is the symbol of the sun." says Lynn. "Sasha had this Birthmark on her shoulder. I'm sure you would have saw it at least once. My eldest daughter Violet was the mark of the moon, mark of Spirit which is on her hand. My youngest Jenis has the mark of a Star on her back. It's the mark for Eternal, and it appears on her back . Mine myself is a the marking of a Flower, and is the sign of Knowledge. Always is on my forehead. And Nina is the marking of Love, a mark of a Heart which shows on the back of her neck."

((A little hard to take in I know but I'm having a hard time with this myself.))

"Last time we heard from Violet she had spoken of in her letters of her young daughter. Says the marking of an apple appeared on her front neck."

Paolo's eyes widened again, gripping his hands. "Apple?!"

"Yes," Lynn said quietly. "The Apple is the sign of Hope. Don't get me wrong Mr. Paolo, there are no powers of any kind behind these symbols. They are just marking's which prove your a member of the family. And it only appears on the girls. And only when they laugh or smile."

"Flora..." Don muttered. "Which means...all this time Sasha and her we're..." his voice trailed off.

"That's right..." Lynn said. "Related. Sasha however would never speak of her relations to anyone...unless she knew her end was coming. It's the reason she never told you or the others up until now. She did not want to burden you, nor Flora. She was protecting her. That's how strong she loved her family."

"Sasha..." Don moaned, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"What's going on in here..?" came the sound of Nina's voice as the young twelve year old child entered the room. Frowning at Don's sudden behavior. "Is everything okay grandma?"

"Yes, Nina." Lynn turned to her giving a small smile. "Go get some sleep. It's late and I have plans for you tomorrow so get up nice and early for me kay?"

"Yes, grandma." Nina nodded, looking back at Paolo who still appeared to be sobbing quietly. "Goodnight Paolo." Nina said gently, skipping off to bed.

With Nina gone, Lynn sighed and placed a soft hand on Paolo's shoulder. "I have another thing to ask...and it's a bigger favor than Sasha dared to ever ask of you. Please..."

"What do you need?" Don asked, slowly raising his head. Face dry.

"Nina." Lynn said simply. "I want you to take Nina with you. Have her travel the world, get out and see everything. She's lived in Japan her whole life...wanting to travel like her mother. And as much as she's heard about you, Nina wants to go with you."

"I can't possibly take her." Don gasped, shaking his head. "I know nothing about taking care of kids other than..." his voice trailed off again, recalling all the times he's kidnapped Luke or Flora. "Gah! Point it I can't."

"Please..." Lynn protested. "It does not have to be forever. In the end you can bring her back if you don't think it's working out...just for a bit. Besides...she has the right to meet Flora. Even if you choose to have her sent back, Sasha would want this. And she'd want only you to look after her, Paolo. After all, she did consider you to be Nina's only stepfather. She would except no other."

After another long hesitation Don Paolo stood up and nodded his head. "Alright then...Just for a while though." In the end, Paolo would only be able to choose if Nina and flora should meet. After all, Flora might be shocked to a point she would not believe any of this relation stuff was true.

Back at the manor. Flora was sneakily looking through her mother's old belongings. Finding a book of two...and dairy. "Could this be it?" she muttered, starting to read it.

----

Ah....End of Chapter two. Again I hope this ideas ok. Please don't be mad if it's not something you like. I just wanted to get Flora a longer family background to prove she's a lot special than she thinks...besides :3 Jenis reminded me so much of Flora the way her hair is and... ^^ That's kinda how this whole idea started! See you soon~


	3. Chapter 3: Crossings

Chapter 3: Crossings

"Where's my little Flora?" Dahlia asked Charlie, searching around in the halls for her little girl. "Charlie did she leave already?!"

"No, Miss Dahlia." Charlie muttered, holding all the kittens in his arms...and one on his head. "Course I would not know where she is since you asked me to round up the kittens..."

"Oh useless." Dahlia growled.

In the small study room in the manor Flora sat on the floor behind a large bookcase. Unseen for anyone that would come in unexpectedly as she began to read the contents of her mother's dairy.

Page 1: From Japan to this lovely village in the south. I can't say how hard it feels to move away from my home. From my sisters and mother. I do love them so. But when I met this man here, I just love them just as much. Though there are times I want to go back home, I have come to realize my place is here.

Page 2: To help keep in contact with my family in Japan I have been continuing to send letters back in forth to them. I did not wish to tell my husband of them, and have much needed to keep both our homes safe from danger. I don't feel great for not mentioning this to my own husband but...Thank goodness Matthew has agreed to help me out.

Page 3: Mother Lynn's growing older, I have informed her and my sisters that am becoming a soon-to-be mother. Everyone sounds thrilled for me. Sasha mostly. I can't tell you how many letters she has sent asking how the progress of my child is doing. Oh that's my little sister for you. If she ever meets my baby I know she'll make a wonderful Aunt.

Page 4: Little Flora is born. She's the most wonderful thing I ever seen! I could not be more proud. I even sent photos back to mom and my sisters at home of her. I have also found out suddenly my youngest sister Jenis has moved out. She's heading for the stars just like her birthmark shows! I just know she'll make something great of herself. Now the only hard thing is I have to do a chainmail from my village to Japan to her just to see how she's doing. Jenis is being careful to make sure no media comes here to bug us.

(There is a photo of Jenis on the page of her singing. Flora is able to see it.)

Page 5: I heard father has died. I wish I was there. But I guess my sister Sasha is living with mom for the time being. I hope she does okay. Mothers fine it seems, she even sent me a photo of her laughing. Her cute little flower birthmark is showing. All the more proof our proud family. After all as my daughter Flora will someday come to understand, all the girls in the family have these unique marking on them. Just like me and Sasha and Jenis. And of course mother. After making my little girl laugh me and my husband have even found Flora's birthmark. Right on the front of her neck.

(This page also had a photo of Flora's grandmother Lynn, and as described: There was indeed a flower like birth mark on her forehead.)

Page 6: Everything is falling into place. Flora is now three years old. Still as cute as ever. I had to send a photo to Sasha and mom of her. Course I kept a copy of the same photo for myself. What's even more wonderful I hear Sasha has finally moved out on her own. She has just as loving husband as nice as mine and I hear she even has a new child of her own now. Just born days again. She did not give it a name as of yet, but I know she will soon. It seems Flora now has a younger cousin. They will have to meet one day. Somehow. Flora will be able to recognize her younger cousin from the birthmark on the back of her neck. It's a Heart one.

(In the page held two photos, the one of Flora and her mother when she was three...and another photo of Sasha herself, holding a small brown blanket with a baby wrapped in it. The babies face was not showing at all. Flora knew that was her cousin, but did not know the name. She did not know that was Nina. What's more Sasha's birthmark was showing on her arm in the photo as well. The mark of the sun on her arm as she held her little child.)

Page 7: This will most likely be my final entry. I have not been well as of now. I have been told I'm dying. Illness has claimed me. I hear Sasha's husband also died in war. A truly sad way to go. I have little regrets when I think of leaving this world. But I will truly miss my little Flora my husband....and of course my dearest family. Sasha...mother...Jenis....I love them all so much. I have choose not to write to them of my death. I wish not to cause them pain. I hope everyone will be well taken care of, and my best wishes that one day the family will be together in the end. Goodbye my dearest. I'll always love you.

(The last photo in the book contained Sasha, Violet and Jenis together as teenagers. The last time they were together in Japan. They looked so happy.)

Closing the book Flora held the thing tightly in her arms, biting her lower lip as she hung her head.

All this time...Sasha was her aunt...and someone name Jenis too. She has a grandmother and a younger cousin? And...And....

"She's dead..." Flora moaned.

It hurt so bad...Flora had only gotten to know Sasha for a little bit...and had no idea that was her aunt. Her family. Flora promised herself she'd defiantly go and find her younger cousin and grandmother and her last surviving aunt but for now....

Dahlia blinked several times. Watching her dearest Flora come out of hiding through the door. Flora's head was down and she carried nothing with her, just hugging herself in pure grief. "Flora sweetheart what's the matter?" Dahlia asked, coming up worriedly to her only stepdaughter, and kneeling down.

Charlie had found all the kittens and was in another room. Leaving the two alone in the giant manor.

"Oh Dahlia..." Flora sobbed, head rising quickly Dahlia stared right into Flora's wet crying face. Cheeks and eyes red from the hot tears falling to the floor. Dahlia's mother instincts took over as she calmly rubbed Flora's head, pulling her to her.

"Flora..." Dahlia whispered gently. "I don't know what happened but I'm here for you."

"Gaahh...." Flora cried, breaking down into more tears as she hugged Dahlia, burying her face into her robotic mother. Crying so hard it hurt.

Never before hand Dahlia been so close with Flora as she was now, closing her eyes Dahlia held Flora close as the embrace continued, rubbing the girls back to calm her down as much as she could. Even though Flora dared not tell Dahlia what happened, she was glad to have her there with her now.

"Shh..." Dahlia whispered. "I'm here, Flora...I'm here..."

Early the next morning, in Japan....

Don Paolo got himself settled up in his new flying contraption. Needless to say he still was not sure about bringing a kid to live with him. Especially since she was only twelve years old. The girl was younger than Luke for crying out loud! And he considered that boy a pain!

Although, maybe he was wrong...maybe Nina was different.

"Shotgun!" Nina yelped happily, jumping unexpectedly behind the flying contraption and sliding down into the seat next to Paolo. She had two bags n each hand, and she was able to jump OVER the contraption?! God, not only was this girl hyper like Luke but had the skills of a ninja...just like her mother....

"Nina..." Don wheeze, as the jump scared him to no end. "Please don't do that...you could have hurt yourself." Arching a brow, Don noticed a long black stick like thing laying on Nina's lap. "Nina...what's that you have there...?" Don asked slowly.

"It's my sword." Nina grinned proudly, picking it up and waving it in front of Don's face. Luckily the sword was still in the sheath. "Momma fought with knifes, but I use this!"

"Dear God..." Don growled. This WAS worse than Layton's brats! Oh well, at least he only had to watch over Nina...not a second child like Layton.

Before Don took off into the air they had a short goodbye with Lynn who stood beside the contraption, only at a safe distance.

"Take care of her." Lynn called up to Don. "I could ask not more of you, nor would Sasha. If you ever want Nina and Flora to meet, or them to meet up with their aunt Jenis, will be entirely your choice, Mr. Paolo."

"Right..." Don groaned. "MY choice..." Sighing he nodded down to Lynn and start to fly upwards. Nina suddenly jumped onto Don's lap and waved down to her grandmother. "Oof!" Don grunted.

"Bye grandma!" Nina called down with a cute laugh. "See you whenever!"

Lynn just laughed, and waved. Yeah...good luck Paolo.

"Nina...off..." Don grumbled, having Nina get off and back into her seat so he could drive.

As he drove in a somewhat silent moment, with Nina laughing cutely at her first uh...'plane' ride, Don though back a little. He was not a trusted guy too many in the community. Would Layton, heck would Flora believe him if he did show them Nina?

Don was going to just have to bring her to London and get her settled down in his house first.

"Wow, this is great! What a view!" Nina giggled with delight.

"Yeah I guess, " Don sighed, not paying attention to what the girl was doing. When he by chance did look over he found Nina was not even in her seat. Don flipped out and nearly let go of the steering wheel. Head snapping in every direction looking for the girl. She turned up on top of the contraption. "NINA!" Don yelped.

"Heh, this is great Paolo!" Nina squealed. "I can see my house from here!"

"Nina! Get down!" Don yelled, more out of worry from a fall than anything else. "You'll fall and break your...well, everything!"

"OK!" Nina laughed, sliding down back into her seat.

"Right then..." Don sighed. "Now, unless you have any questions, let's just try and enjoy the nice ride okay..?

"Yeah." Nina sighed, seemingly calming down...till she got a look at the control panel to the contraption. "Oh? What's this for?" she blinked amazed by the wonderful arrangement of buttons as she actually began to push them!

"Ack!" Don says, as the contraption starts to take a nosedive!

Nina's squealing with delight from the ride, Don's just screaming and scrambling to get the thing flying straight again. No sooner than he gets it all fixed right again does Nina hit another button and sends the contraption flying sideways this time! That...and the air bag on Don's side goes off and hits him in the face!

"Nina...!" Don fumes from behind the airbag....angrily trying to remove her hands from the controls and steer the thing right ONCE again. Sadly the Airbag was in the way and by the time he got finished pounding it down into the contraption again his anger was taken care of, and he gently pushed Nina's hands away from the controls. "Now come on...will be arriving soon in London...let's just take it easy till then okay...?"

"If you say so..." Nina shrugged.

Ten minutes pass...

"Are we there yet..?"

Five minutes pass...

"Are we there now..?"

Don groaned. "How about we play the Quiet Game?"

"Aww...grandma love that game!" Nina laughed.

"I bet she does..."

In London...

Layton and Luke were packing the rest of their things...getting ready to leave straight for St. Mystere. Today was the day. Flora needed there help, and they were not one to disappoint.

"Make sure to bring extra tires." Rosa giggled, hearing the news of their little camp out. "And lot's of think blankets. I hear the country side get cold at night."

"Okay grandma Rosa!" Luke nodded, shutting his case and following after the professor

Rosa after all was still living at the Layton residence. So close now she was to the children Luke and Flora--before she left for a while--was actually calling he grandma. Needless to say Rosa did not mind in the least, She felt quite happy being a part of the family.

I guess in the case she'd be a mom to Layton but the professor did not dare say that!

Layton just laughed. "Alright then, Rosa. We should be back soon. Take care of the house again while were gone."

"I will." she smiled. "Just stay outta trouble. I know you all bring it wherever you go."

"That's a understatement." Layton chuckled. Does it REALLY seem that way? Tipping his hat to her Layton and Luke packed up their things and jumped into the Laytonmobile. "We'll be back by summer's end."

"With Flora." Rosa smiled.

"With Flora." Layton nodded, starting up the car and going down the road.

Along the way outta town Layton and Luke both noticed Remi, Katia and Klaus at the London station. They were...buying tickets...? For a train?

"Remi!" Layton called, stopping the car at the entrance to the station. A startled but now smiling Remi turned and walked to the car.

"Oh hi Hershel. Off to go pick up Flora for another mystery?" Remi guessed with a slight giggle.

"As always. "Layton agreed. "Whatever are you and the kids going? Not using your scooter today?"

"We...uh..." Remi bit her lip. "We ran into a bit of trouble and..." Remi's eyes trailed off, looking back at where Klaus and Katia stood waiting for the Train to arrive. Layton followed her gaze. Luke too.

Klaus...the poor boys face was a wreak. Both his eyes were black and blue and his cheeks were swollen so bad he could barely keep his eyes opened. Someone beat the heck out of him. A few smaller bruises on his head.

"My word!" Layton gasped, looking to Remi is shock. "What happened to him?!"

Remi looked to Luke who was just as equally concerned. Klaus seemed to hear Layton's worried cries and turned so his back was facing them. He looked exhausted. Katia face was full of sympathy as she gently patted his back, talking gently to him.

"Trouble with the towns people..." Remi sighed, bending forward to whisper into Layton's ear. Explaining the whole story. She did not wish for Luke to hear. When she finished explaining Remi withdrew from Layton and stood back a foot. "Since it's the beginning of Summer break, Katia thought it would be a good idea to visit her home in Dropstone. At least till everything here gets cooled down. We'll be back by the end of Summer. And as Klaus's guardian I have to come with him."

"I'd want to keep in contact if I can.." Layton muttered. "But we can't use the phone lines to call people outside of St. Mystere. It's the safest way to keep the outside world from finding it. Although I guess I could drive out into a small town and call up every once in a while."

"That sounds like a good idea." Remi said, bending forward to kiss Layton on the cheek. When she finished she gave Layton a cute wink. "Be safe. I won't be able to bail you out of trouble till I get back to London."

"Why does everyone think we get into that much trouble?" Layton shook his head, laughing. "Alright then, Remi. That goes double to you. Tell Klaus and Katia 'hello' for me. And...hopefully when you get back we can solve THAT problem together kay? Next time let me know in advance. I would have been more than willing to come and help."

"I know Hershel." Remi said, stepping back to allow Layton to drive off into the distance, each of the two calling out: "Be safe!"

Afterwards Layton and Luke, hit and dirt road, once again on their way to that small happy little village. Along the way Layton told Luke of what had happened to Klaus for a bit of small talk. Luke, even though the two of the somewhat twins did not get along very well, DID in fact feel really bad for him. He'd have to cheer him up somehow when they saw each other again.

While at the same time, Klaus Katia and Remi boarded the train. Everyone going on different journeys...apart from one another once again. But, this was their battles after all.

Little did Layton and Luke know though...an all to shadowy person was more closer than them at arriving at Flora's village. No. He IS at the village. Quietly scanning around as he planned to sneak inside....with an intention to kill...

___

Oh now... ^^ We all know who THAT is. BTW If you wish to know what happened to Klaus stay tuned! I'll explain in the next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4: Coping

Chapter 4: Coping

Katia, Klaus and Remi stayed in the same room though out there trip to Dropstone. A big room, just the right size for their stay. It was a quiet ride to the village. Klaus was laying asleep on the couch, back too everyone. And he was not in a very comfortable dream either, as he appeared to be having a slight nightmare, body shaking ever so slightly.

"How's he doing Katia?" Remi asked quietly.

Katia was closest to Klaus right now, sitting on a chair right beside the bruised up young man. She gently touched Klaus's cheek, making him flinch in his sleep. Teeth gridding he slowly started to relax anyway. "He's doing better," Katia said lightly, brushing a lock of hair out of Klaus's eyes. "I think most of his swelling is going down too."

"I wonder if he dreams of what happened to him..." Remi mused, standing up from her chair across the room, and began to head for the rooms door. "I'm going to go get food from the dining car. Keep watch over him while I'm gone okay?"

Katia nodded, continuing to rub Klaus's tired head a bit. "Yes. Be back soon though."

"Yes, of course." Remi says quietly, still frowning as well as Katia on the matter at hand.

When Remi was gone out into the hallways Katia sighed more deeply. "Oh Klaus..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She thought back long and hard of the other day that lead to all this...

...To the way Klaus became so hurt.

--Flash Back--

Katia had recently been shopping alone for a while now. Remi would be back from another adventure with Layton and Luke soon, and had been asked Katia to watch over Klaus till she got back. (Movie Eternal Diva. My way of explaining why Klaus and Katia were absent at the time.)

Needless to say she did not mind shopping by herself. She was old enough to do so and was quiet pleased to do the cooking. Katia thought at the time Klaus was safe and sound back at home. At the Shop. But she could not have been more wrong.

"Monster!" she heard someone around a corner roar. Katia nearly dropped her shopping bags from the sound of a large crowd gathered on the other side, and the sound of something bashing into the flesh of a person. Something hard.

Gasping in horror Katia rushed around the corner to investigate. Literally dropping her bags anyway at the awful sight.

It was a large crowd of angry London citizens. Each actually carrying a few dozen pots and pans. (Mainly the females.) And a few dozen others carrying bats. (Mainly the men.) All gathered around a beaten up and helpless...

"Klaus?!" Katia screamed, running up to the crowd with all her strength. A man closest to Klaus was there kicking the poor boy with his foot. Each harmful blow bashing into his belly, making Klaus cry out n pure agony. "Stop!!" she yelled, coming up to the crowd trying to wiggle her way to where her dear friend was trapped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Klaus could hear Katia's voice from where he laid. Eyes barely open as he was drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Only managing to cough and wheeze painfully.

"How do you like that?!" the man in front of Klaus asked viciously, not even a hint of mercy in his voice. "How does it feel now that your suffering you monster!?! Do you feel the pain of all those life's you took!?"

Klaus looked up at the man, he had a bat too in his hands but was too busy kicking him instead. The red fury in his eyes as he practically spat his words down at him.

"S-S-Sorry..." Klaus said weakly, gazing around at everyone who just showed as much equal hate to the young man. "I can't...can't say I understand it....but I know what I did...was wrong...I made a mistake....and I'm so sorry...." Klaus was in so much pain all over his hurting body and from what everyone was saying to him, he'd actually began to cry.

The man glares just kept coming as he angrily grabbed Klaus by the front of his shirt and lifted him part way off the ground. "'Sorry'?! Sorry is not going to bring back all the people you killed!!" It was hard to see at first but Klaus stared at the man now who was actually had tears coming down his own eyes. "My son and wife are dead because of you!! You think a simple apology will change that!?"

"No..." Klaus bit his lip. Unsure what more he could say that would stop all this. "I deserve this...but I am sorry."

"SHUT UP! Just die!" the man screamed, punching Klaus to the ground, and readying his bat for a swing while everyone gathered around to joining in another beating. This time with intention to finish off.

"STOP!!!" Katia cried, jumping from the angry mob and kneeling down in front of Klaus, shielding him with her body to prevent further injury. "No more! Please, just stop!"

"Out of the way girl!" the man roared, stopping his swing. "Let this mutt die like my family did!"

"You can't just take his life!" Katia sobbed, not moving an inch, ht tears hitting motionless but still awake Klaus. "Killing him won't bring them back! Revenge solves nothing! That goes for all of you! Just leave him alone! "

"I said move!" the man spat, trying to shove her away. When Katia only hung on more tightly to her love the man grabbed her forcefully by the arm and tried to pull her off.

"No, STOP IT!" Katia screamed.

"Hey!" came another voice, Katia looking up just in time to see a hand come flying out of the crowd and punching the man in the jaw! Startled most of the crowd moved back as a angry woman hovered just above Klaus and Katia. The man who'd gotten his jaw smashed staggered back as well, dropping his bat.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Remi Altava." the mechanic growled. "And if you don't leave those kids alone right now I'll make sure you pay for his injuries tenfold! Now all of you beat it before I call the cops!!" she roared, getting into a fighting position. Klaus and Katia were so distracted from the mob they did not even hear Remi pull up after seeing this sight and made her way up to them.

It was lucky Remi showed up when she did.

Eventually the people did began to leave. As they did Remi bent down to check on her two children. Klaus mostly. Katia got up and sat there in tears the whole time Remi treated Klaus. Soon taking him to the hospital.

Needless to say none of the people there were not too happy to be helping Klaus out. But as doctors it was their job. Once Klaus was stable enough though they kicked him out anyway. He still had a slight bit of head trauma and would be sleeping most of the time....but the bruises he took to the face would take even longer to heal.

But of course...what would take the longest to heal...was his heart. It was breaking once again. And he could say very little to tell others he was a changed man. Maybe by the time they came back to London after Summer break in Dropstone, they'd cool down and except him.

Time would tell...

--End Of Flash Back--

Eventually Klaus woke up, still on the train. His sleeping gaze locking onto Katia who still sat at his side. God, he still felt no better than he had when he went to sleep to begin with. All though awful memory's of the mob attacking him...for something he could not help.

Katia bit her lip and tried to put on a cheery face for him as Klaus started to sit up slowly.

"You're finally up sleepyhead!" she teased gently. "We should be arriving in Dropstone in another hour. I almost thought you were gonna sleep the whole way!"

"It..." Klaus muttered, eyes wide as he held his head. "It's not...helping..." he moaned. "Not even sleep puts away what I did...even if I can't remember....all those people..." his voice trailed off slightly.

Katia sighed deeply and stood up, still having a fake smile on her face. "Ah yes! That reminds me! Remi went to go get you something to eat! Can't keep a hungry boy like yourself waiting! I'm going to go see what's taking her so long! Stay here and be good okay?" as she got up and walked out the door, she could not even glance back at her lover as he sat in total disarray.

Tears soon falling down her face as Katia slammed the door to the room and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. She just sat there...listening as Klaus appeared to be silent for but a moment. Then suddenly the young man began to scream. Screams from all the painful memories. Crying and screaming making Katia barely able to stand it.

Eventually covering her ears, unable to stand up and go to him. Nothing she told him would change how he was feeling right now. All the grief. But it was still just as equally horrible to hear.

Remi was walking down the halls at that moment watching Katia struggle to get to her feet and console a crying Klaus. Not that the pilot could blame her. But she was just ignoring the problem.

"It's not going to help if you leave him like this." Remi whispered, kneeling down with the tray in her hands. Putting it down for a moment, Remi helped Katia up, and the two of them entered the room once Klaus actually cried himself out of a voice.

Once calmed and fed Klaus quietly curled up into a ball like form on the couch and drifted off into a restless sleep yet again. Both girls though lovingly keeping close.

"Don't worry, Katia." Remi says. "A little piece of mind is all we need. Once we settle into your house, will bring him to his feet again."

Katia forced a small smile. "That's what family is for."

Back in London...

"OK! NOW we are here!" Don sighed, landing the flying contraption behind his house and leading Nina up front. "This is my house, and for now it's yours too."

"Wow...it's bigger than my house." Nina blinked, looking all the way up, holding her bags. "Is this what they call a lair?"

"That's one way of putting it." Don grumbled, fumbling to unlock his front door, while Nina bounced insensibly behind him. "Cool your heels," he said opening the door. "Now before you go in you should--"

Nina zoomed past Paolo jumping up bouncing about his home, thrilled at the new living arrangements. "Wow this place is even bigger in the inside! Whys it so dark in here?"

"Nina, don't you ever run out of energy..?" Don sighed deeply, putting down his things and trying to keep up with the hyper child as she went to his fireplace. Where the mantel containing his old Speedo swimsuit at the beach still sat. Nina jumped up and grabbed it.

"Eew! Underwear at the beach? Why'd you do that?" she giggled.

Don was about to yell at her to put the photo back. But..thing was what she said...almost the same statement Sasha made long ago. These two were so related. Don could not help but frown, he did not even notice he was till Nina looked up and saw him.

"Are you Ok, Paolo...?" she asked quietly, placing the photo back, coming up to him she did and cutely grabbing Don's shirt and holding on. "Are you hurting somewhere?" she asked sweetly.

"Heh..." Don made a small grin. "Oh it's nothing...Your right though." he smirked, picking up the photo and throwing it in the trash. "What's wrong with me keeping this old thing here? should have learned my lesson the first time."

"About the underwear?" Nina says.

"It's a Speedo!" Don snapped. After an moment's pause Don nearly slapped his face. "Ah darn it. I did not expect you to end up coming...I only have one bedroom...Although I guess I could move stuff out of the storage room and make it into a bedroom for you. Does that sound OK Nina?"

"Yep!" Nina grinned big. "Sounds great!" her belly then began to growl.

Don frowned. "Are you hungry or something?" he did not know the workings of a child very well after all.

"Mmm..." Nina blushed, holding her stomach in means to keep it quiet. No such luck.

"Good grief..." Don sighed, going into the kitchen, Nina trailing right behind him. "So what DO kids like to eat? Chocolate? Cake? Pie..? Candy..? ...Candy mints?"

Nina just stared blankly. "Sweets for a meal?" she mused a little. "Grandma and momma never let me do that."

"Why's that?" he asked confused.

Nina shrugged. "I used to veggies I guess. We lived in Japan after all. We ate what grew all around us. I don't know...last time I ate sweets I could not remember."

"Strange kid..." Don sighed, opening the fridge. "Well I don't like sweets at all, and I don't know how to cook well either....but I think I have a candy bar in here for now that will tie you over till I go to the store and make something...will that be okay?"

"Uh-huh." Nina smiled, bouncing a little behind Don.

"Here then." Don said handing the bar of chocolate to her. "Try not to eat it all if you can. I'm going to go get a jacket and head for the store." As Don started to grab his coat, peeking into the room he was going to have to clean out for Nina, he muttered under his breath: "And some cleaning supplies and a small bed too."

"Bye-bye Paolo!" Nina cheered, taking a single bite out of her piece of candy as Don left through the door. Her eyes going wide at the amount of pure sugar hitting her taste buds.

"Try to behave and not touch anything till I get back." Don told her, shutting the door.

However when he came back...

Don just got finished practically buying out the store, hands, arms, and even mouth carrying bags of food and cleaning stuff. And he still had to bring in a small bed he left in his flying contraption. Covers blankets and pillows too.

"Nina...mind giving me a hand?" he called, not seeing the child around anywhere. His eyes widened as he dropped all his bags to the floor. It looked like a twister had torn through his house. "NINA?!"

"Paolo...!" Nina screamed with joy, running down the stairs to him! Her face had brown chocolate all over, and she looked like she might have lost a marble or two in her head. "Did you bring me more candy!?" she asked in a high pitched voice, rummaging through the bags he dropped.

"Now I see why nobody gave you candy as a meal..." Don muttered, picking Nina up by the shoulders and hoisting her up into the air. Nina reacted to this by kicking her feet into the air and yelling to be let down. Don ignored and looked up at the ceiling. There were shoe prints all over the ceiling too.

Talk about bouncing off the walls...

"Down, Paolo! Down!" Nina cried.

Paolo nearly dropped her in shock off all the mess she made. And she still had too much hyper energy to burn off. "How'd you even get up there?!"

In the end, to help Nina calm down Don had her help him put away all the bags of food and what not and help bring in the small bed and place it in her new room. Afterwards Don let her run off on her own, as the sugar rush was starting to wear off, and began to clean up the extra room and take everything out and set up Nina's bed.

When all was said and done Don went to his room where he found Nina...passed out on top of the mantel above the fire place.

"Of all the places to sleep..." Don blinked, gently bringing her down and carrying to her room and tucking her in.

"I'm never giving you candy again. At least not for a meal..."

At St Mystere...

It was evening time again, Flora found herself wandering the streets of the village for a bit of air. Cheerful villagers calling out to her and saying good evening.

Flora was in the mood...not even to talk to Charlie..the only real human besides herself. Granted she was doing better since her time after finding out the truth thanks to Dahlia. It was nice to feel a mother's love for a change. She did not even know until now how much see missed it.

So much better now than before at least she was able to leave the house and walk out for some time to herself. Nothing on Dahlia's part she just need a break. Flora had no idea at the time Layton and Luke were on their way to her, they'd be there by tomorrow.

"I should be heading back now..." Flora sighed, staring up into the sky. "Dahlia will start to worry if I stay out too long."

As Flora started to turn on a heel and head back for the manor, Charlie came running up from the river where he parked the small boat. "WAIT FLORA!" he yelled, standing in front of her.

"Whatever is the matter?" Flora asked, eyes widened as she'd never seen Charlie look so upset. Charlie had one of Flora's favorite kittens still on his head. The short-haired white one, Neo.

"Someone just flew over the bridge and is in the village!" Charlie gasped.

"Flew into the village?" Flora mused with widen eyes. "That sounds like Squall." Flora gasped and looked to Charlie. "Where was it going!?"

"The guy landed somewhere in the village." Charlie says. "I think he was heading for the manor."

"Dahlia!" Flora grid her teeth, taking off into a run for her home.

I know this did not have any Layton and Luke...but don't worry next chapter will I promise! I had to get this done like this for other reasons so no worry's! Everyone's favorite puzzle solvers will be back in full action by next chapter! See you there!


	5. Chapter 5: Robot Attack part 1

Chapter 5: Robot Attack part 1

Matthew could hear the sound of hard footsteps coming for the front doors of the Reinhold manor. "I wonder who that is?" he pondered going to the door to open it. As he got close, there was a sound of an awful loud explosion that rocked the house!

A big flash of orange and red flashed everywhere as the butler was send several feet back into a wall. The door busting apart in the processes. And low and behold here came Squall, looking around, proud of the damage he caused.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Squall laughed dryly to Matthew, who was struggling to get to his feet. A normal old man would not even be able to stand after such an ordeal, but he was a robot after all. Though by his stance Matthew might have busted up some of his insides. "You have technology that will be of great use to me..."

"What are you talking about!?" he gasped weakly, unable to stop Squall as he continued onward to the house. Heading upstairs to Dahlia. "Lady Dahlia!" he cried. "Lady Dahlia RUN!"

Even some of the servants and other robotic family members jumped out and tried to stop Squall. But the man was ready for them, taking something small out from the depths of his robe. Within a few minutes the halls were deadly quiet again and Squall continued his march for Dahlia.

Dahlia was standing up with her back as far away from the door Squall was coming in through as much as possible. Holding tightly to the only other thing she treasured as much as Flora...her cat Claudia. A shocked look in her eyes as Squall walked in smiling wickedly at her.

"What do you want with us?" Dahlia growled , unable to go back any further, helpless to stop Squall as he came within a few inches from her.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you too. Your quiet a unique piece of work you know?" Squall said in a actually surprising manner, as he gently grabbed Dahlia's unsuspecting hand, then gave it a hard squeeze as he brought it up painfully to him.

Dahlia cried out in pain, dropping her cat, bending slightly at the hip as Squall pulled her closer for a better look. "Gah..!" Dahlia yelped. Even though Squall knew she was a robot somehow Dahlia as well as everyone else in the village COULD feel pain. The baron had made sure to give them all special sensors all over there body's. To make them appear ever more human.

"Hmm..." Squall licked his lips, smirking ever more at the interesting power and wires he could feel under Dahlia's fake skin. "So it IS true." he gave Dahlia a blood thirsty look. "You and everyone else in this village will be of use to me. Like it or not..."

Dahlia eyes went wide. But not nearly as much as when she heard Flora's voice called out from across the room.

"DAHLIA!" Flora yelled, having Charlie and even the small kitten Neo at her side.

Dahlia's mouth opened wide. "NO! Flora sweetheart! Get away!"

"I won't leave you!" Flora shook her head.

"Oh I think you might," Squall chuckled darkly, snapping his finger the servants as well as the rest of the robotic family such as Ramon, Gordon and Simon appeared behind Flora and Charlie. "for you see, I shall soon have command over this whole village. Restrain them for me will you?" he asked the robots.

"What--?!" Flora began, but then suddenly she felt Roman's and Simon's hands tightly grabbing her arms, preventing escape or trying to fight back. Gordon--who was standing directly behind Charlie grabbed the mechanic around the waist and lifted him up in the air, also squeezing him tightly enough where he could not escape. "Ahh!" Flora screamed, looking to Neo. "Neo! Hurry! Get away! Go find help!"

"Meow!" Went the little kitten, dashing for an open window and jumping out.

"A little pest like that will be no help to you." Squall laughed, walking over to them, harshly pulling Dahlia with him. "Do you like my newest devise?" he questioned, pointing with his free hand at the tops of the robots heads that were holding onto Flora and Charlie. Small little grey robotic chips were on their heads. "With these on they'll never be able to follow anyone's command but mine. They are in my control."

"How dare you!" Charlie spat. "My grandfather would never allow this! He'd want them to have a free will! Take them off!"

"You're in no position to be barking commands boy." Squall told him. Flora appeared to shocked for words, merely locking sad gazes with Dahlia as the robotic mother was helpless to protect her own child. "Many thanks for leading me here Flora." he grinned, making Flora look up. "Over years I've heard rumors of a robot village but I never knew where it was or if it was true. The only thing that became clear was as I fought with you and Hershel Layton, I've grown to find out you were a prime suspect in finding this wonderful place. Soon all the robots here will be in my control."

"You can't!" Flora yelled, trying to kick herself free. No luck.

"I can, and I am." Squall licked his lips. "I'm sure Layton and his little brat are going to come this way for you any day now. What better way to put an end to his life than to have all the robots here attack and kill him. He's about to die right where you and he first met. It's quite poetic."

So Squall was not planning on taking the robots out of the village. He just was using them.

"Oh no..." Flora muttered. The letter she wrote. Layton and Luke ARE on their way. "This can't be...."

"Before I put you somewhere where you won't be in the way, let me start off by controlling you dearest mother..." Flora looked up sharing just as terrified looks with Dahlia. Squall acted quickly and placed a sharp chip onto Lady Dahlia's forehead. The chip did not just latch on. Squall literally pushed the sharp side of the chip into her fake flesh. Piercing it.

"Flora..!" Dahlia cried out, in pain as the chip began to take it's nasty affects. Struggling weakly to get free of Squall, eventually stopping all together and going still. When this happened Squall finally let go, allowing Dahlia's somewhat freedom. The robotic mothers eyes went red, as she stood at attention for a command from Squall.

"NOO! Dahlia!!!" Flora screamed, actually crying for her as she tried to get free of the robots holding her.

"Take them someplace where they won't be in the way, and lock them up." Squall ordered the robots, snapping his hand again. "But do not harm them, are bait for Layton must be fresh."

With that simple command the servants turned around with the kids in hand and began to walk outside the manor, taking them to the only good spot they knew...the new and reformed tower. (Remember the top hat shaped tower at the end of the first game? :3 The one the robots built? That's where they are going. Takes just as long to get there as it does the other one did and it's just as tall. )

On the way out the door, Charlie looked back sadly at the smallest and oldest of the robots, Matthew. Who laid motionless on the crumpled ground. He was not part of Squall's plans to control. So he just lay there broken and in need of repair.

"This can't be..." Flora moaned, hanging her head as she and Charlie were carted off. "Mr. Layton...Luke..."

With Flora and Charlie out of sight, Squall turned to look at a blank staring Dahlia. "This is wonderful. And with Layton and his assistant over here soon, no one will see my OTHER plans going into motion as well....This is only a taste of what's to come."

Flora screamed wildly, once the robots had done there thing and let them go at the very top of the Top Hat Tower they shut the doors and locked them. Leaving. Flora continued to bash herself up to the cement door, trying to break it. Over and over again she did, making her shoulders sore.

"Knock it off!" Charlie gasped, grabbing Flora and pulling her away. "That's not going to help any."

"Then what do we do!?" Flora sobbed, falling to her knees. There were no windows in the building. Only lights for them to see. And a super small hole in the corner of the room they were in that lead outside. But none of them were even close to be able to fit through it.

"I...I don't know..." Charlie admitted. If he could get his hands on the robots and remove their chips...but not from in here. They were stuck. No escape.

"Their coming...Professor and Luke..." Flora moaned, hugging herself tightly. "And I can't do anything..."

Around the next morning...back at the Paolo residents.

Nina came down stairs sleepily. Drossy from her little sugar rush the night before. Don was in the middle of making VERY burnt pancakes and matching eggs. "Morning Paolo..." Nina yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, I did not expect to see you up so early." Don blinked. "I'm making breakfast..." at that moment the pan caught on fire. "Ack! Well uh, hope you like them well done." he gulped, trying to keep the blaze in control.

"That's OK, Paolo." Nina shook her head. "I don't mind having just toast."

"I uh..." Don muttered. "I burnt the toaster..."

"Burnt it...?" Nina says. "How'd you burn a toaster?"

"You don't wanna know..." Don sighed, eyes suddenly widening at the feeling of rumbling from the floor.

"Hmm? Is someone coming this way?" Nina asked. "Or is this an earthquake?"

"Oh lord!" Don gasped, nearly dropping the pan. "It's too early! She can't be here!!"

"Who?"

There was a moment of silent's. As everything, the rumbling stopped all together. Stopping right outside the front door. Followed by a sweet little knock or two. Nina went to answer the door.

"Stop wait!" Don yelped, grabbing Nina by the arm and pulling her away from it. "You can't answer that door. Pure evil is behind it!"

"What do you mean?" Nina asked confused.

"DOOOONNNYYY!" A old elderly voice sang from behind the door. Don gasped and pushed Nina clear from the door, as it suddenly not only flung open got knocked off its hinges! The door popped off and crashed into Don! Sending him into a wall while a older woman stood at the entrance.

Nina just stood there looking between her and Paolo, who sat stunned on the floor. The elderly woman came in looking quite angrily at Don. "You never call, you never invite me, over you never told me about how things were going with your girlfriend!!!" The lady spat, marching over to Don and picking him up by the front of his shirt and shook him like a rag doll.

"Hi mummy..." Don said weakly, not stopping his mother from yelling in his ear.

((I have NO CLUE what Don's mother looks like. So use your imagination! :3 I think she'd look just like Paolo.))

"You have better have a good reason for not letting me in on ANYTHING!!" she roared. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

"Hello, Miss." Nina said cutely, coming over to her and Paolo with a extra cute smile as a charm. "My name is Nina."

Paolo's mother's eyes went big, as she literally dropped Don to the ground and spun around to look at Nina. "My goodness!" she blinked, glancing back at Paolo then at Nina. "You look so young!" she giggled, putting her hands on Nina's shoulders.

Nina blinked again. Wow, Miss Paolo's attitude sure changed quickly.

"Tell me something, then Nina." Don's mother asked. "How old are you sweetheart?" While she waited from a reply from Nina, Don was trying to rise to his feet and come over.

"I'm twelve." Nina smiled.

"OH TWELVE?" she chirped, looking back at Don with a nasty glare. Don gulped with fear, Miss Paolo suddenly turned around and punched Don in the jaw sending him flying again. "You have kept a child of yours secret for twelve years, Donny?! FROM YOUR OWN MOTHER!? It's bad enough when you don't send me your dear old mother a Christmas card or something, BUT THIS?! "

"Mummy wait a minute...!" Don yelped pitifully.

"Um..wait a minute." Nina said rather slowly watching murder practically taking place in the house, she was still giggling a little. "He's not really my dad. He's just looking after me for a bit for my mom."

"Oh I see!" she smiled, dropping Don once again. "Oh silly me! I came to the wrong idea! Oh Donny! It's so nice of you taking care of a kid! It's a good life lesson you know!"

"Your one to talk..." Don grumbled, brushing himself off.

"What was that?" Don's mother growled.

"Nothing, never mind." Don gulped, quickly looking away.

"That's what I thought." she huffed, kneeling down and looking sweetly at Nina. "Your such a cutie!" she said, quietly pinching Nina's cheeks, making the girl squirm. "How long before your mother gets back anyway? I've been wanting to meet her. Her names Sasha right?"

"Well...actually..." Nina frowned eyes shifting to the floor. "Momma died a while ago I guess."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Don's mother said quietly biting her lip. There was another long moment of silent's, which was broken when Don's mother decided to pinch Nina's nose and pull on it slightly before letting go and sticking her thumb out. "I got your nose!" she teased.

Nina stared blankly, Don just looked dazed as he came up to his mom.

"Oh come on mummy...!" Don sighed. "She's never gonna fall for that! I know your just trying to change the subject but, Nina's too old to fall for that!"

Nina's eyes suddenly went wide as her mouth opened and close. Her breath hitching as her eyes watered. Was she about to cry? Don looked over at the little girl in shock. So did Mss Paolo. Did Nina really think she had her nose taken away?

Closing her eyes Nina brought the sleeves of her shirt up to her face and let out a wet: "Hap-choo!" Another long silent's. Don's mother lowered her hands and stood there dumbfounded. Nina blushed, quietly rubbing her nose. "Excuse me..." she squeaked cutely.

Don burst into laughter, pointing a shaking finger at his mother. And he laughed hard! Miss. Paolo just sat there glaring as her son continued to laugh. After all...you can't really sneeze without a nose. It was actually funny. How'd Nina pull that off?

"Donny, dearest...don't you think your overdoing it?" Miss Paolo muttered, watching him keep laughing. Nina just watched them both with a confused gaze. Unsure what she did that was funny.

Don kept laughing for long over the next few hours.

Meanwhile at the Entrance to St. Mystere.

Layton just got finished parking the Laytonmobile near the water's edge. Him and Luke stepping out looking at the quiet village just beyond the closed up bridge. There was no signs of the man who was supposed to be lowering it for them.

"What's going on professor?" Luke asked in a small voice, "the bridge is up. Where how do we get in?"

"I'm not sure." Layton stood, eyeing around, scanning the area. "Something's not right. And whatever it is we need to get in there to Flora fast."

Question is...how..? And little did the two gentlemen know....a robot ambush was awaiting them within the village.

WOOT! Sorry I'm late! Next chapter should be up within the week! Hopefully before Friday! See you then~


	6. Chapter 6: Robot Attack part 2

Chapter 6: Robot Attack part 2

Flora just sat in the corner and sobbed. Charlie sat on a box within the room trying to make something or find something in the room that would help them in their escape. No such luck. They were stranded. Flora was about to give up all hope when a small meow sound could be heard coming from the hole in the wall beside Flora.

"Meow!" came the squeaky kitten Neo, wiggling his way to Flora and Charlie.

"Oh Neo!" Flora gasped, kneeling down beside the feline and stroking it's lovely short white fur. "Thank goodness. Did you find anyone who has not been affected yet?" meaning the robots in town. Neo did not reply to Flora's question, just looked down sadly at the floor.

"It's been a whole night. Squall's probably put a chip in everyone in the village." Charlie frowned, watching Neo carefully. The cat was pawing at the hole it she come in through. Gesturing Flora to look out of it. "What's Neo doing?"

"What is it girl?" Flora whispered, wishing her call could be answered like how well Luke did with animals. Bending down Flora took a peek out the small hole, showing the front and outside of the village borders. She could see a little red car parked far outside.

"The professor and Luke!" Flora said shakily. "Oh no they are already here!" It was impossible for Flora or Charlie to call for the men through such a small hole. And they could not see them from so very far up anyway. "We got to warn them somehow...."

Looking to Flora for a moment, thinking a bit Charlie got an idea. "Flora, your ribbon." Charlie pointed. "Neo's neck."

"Oh right!" Flora nodded, taking out her large red ribbon and placing it around Neo's neck like a collar. It not only made Neo look ever more lovely but was act as a sign to Layton and Luke.

The boys would hopefully notice it was Flora's ribbon and follow the cat back up to the tower for her. Seeing as though they could not write a note and give it to Neo this was the next best thing.

"Go Neo!" Flora told it, motioning the kitten to go back down through the hole. "Find the professor! Let him know where we are! Hurry!"

With the cat gone and out of sight Flora sat down beside Charlie and just waited. It was the only thing left to do now.

"Hopefully...Neo will find them in time..." Charlie muttered, still quiet worried as Flora. "We just gotta fix this..."

"They will Charlie." Flora smiled. "If there's one thing I know. The professor won't ever give up."

Back at the stream on the outside of the village...

"Luke, do you remember what I said long ago when we first visited this village and were standing outside of it?" Layton sighed, rubbing his head at the long pause of not seeing the bridge man come along and help lower the drawbridge and let them in.

"What's the professor?" Luke shrugged.

"I had said: We could swim across, but it would be terribly cold." Layton says, edging over to the steep banks of the stream. "It looks like in this case we have no choice in the matter. We need to get in. I just know something dreadful has happened."

"Right professor." Luke smiled, taking off his shirt socks and shoes. "I got an idea! Let's just treat this like we were going swimming in a pond! It's a pretty warm morning."

"I guess that works..." Layton sighed, doing the same as Luke and getting into a spare change of shorts. Afterwards the two men wrapped their clothes and a small bit of food and other supplies while they stayed in the village in a bag and tied it up. "I don't guess you can throw further than me?"

"I can!" Luke said, grabbing the bag of supplies and getting ready to swing it on the other half of the stream. Layton gently grabbed his child around the waist, making sure Luke did not lose his balance from the strong throw and fall down from the gravel.

With a wild but good toss, the bag landed safely and quietly on the other side with no problems. If anything at all that made Layton sad was he'd not be able to bring his tea set along with them on this trip to the village. Oh well.

"OK then my boy," Layton gulped, stepping within range of the edge. Preparing to jump in. "Anytime you're ready."

"Cannon ball!" Luke yelled happily jumping down into the stream with a splash! Layton just stared down dumbfounded. Of course...Luke loved the water. A few moments after going in Luke's head popped up above surface. Face completely blue. "Brrr..."

Layton laughed, sliding down as slow as he could, joining Luke in the water. "I told you it would be cold. Let's hurry and get across and change then."

"Ri-right professor." Luke stuttered, following his mentor.

A few yards yet still from the other side of the stream Luke felt something graze his leg from below the water. It felt hard and sharp. Most certainly not the professor. Luke froze and looked about. "P-Professor...did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Layton arched a brow, looking around.

"There's something in the water." Luke said, voice sounding troubled.

"Ah, it's probably a fish or two. Quite common Luke. Nothing to be afraid of." Layton chuckled, thinking Luke's imagination was running wild again. "Just keep swimming, were almost there."

"I guess..." Luke mumbled, ignoring the thing swimming beneath him...until--

CHOMP!

Layton's eyes went wide. Something tiny grabbed a hold of his back end! Layton yelled out and hopped about the water, holding his backside. "MY WORD!" he yelped, wondering what bit him. Luke stopped and turned around.

"Oh hey little guy." Luke blinked, helping the professor out by taking off the small green critter that had a hold of Layton. A small green shelled Snapping Turtle. Layton sigh in relief upon its release. The turtle looked frightened. Talking with Luke it seemed.

"What's it saying Luke?" Layton asked, knowing of Luke's special gift.

"Hmm.." Luke waited a moment and put the turtle down in the water and let it swim away. "He was warning us....there's danger here."

"Danger?" Layton mused.

Again something hard and sharp came around the two gentlemen...this time Layton felt it on his shoulder. Gasping, he knew exactly what it was. Without another warning another green critter appeared from the depths of the stream.

A crocodile! And it's sharp razor shaped teeth swimming right for them!

Layton did not even stop to think about it, he quickly grabbed Luke by the arm and dragged him along. Trying to beat the croc to the banks to climb up. The croc racing to attack them, Layton managed to kick the beast with his foot from under the water, giving Luke and him a better chance at escape.

Once at the streams edge Layton and Luke began to climb up. No sooner than Luke had managed to get a grip on the rocks to go up did the croc suddenly turn back around and lash out with its teeth. The attack connected as a small amount of blood dripped from the boys lower leg.

"AUGH!" Luke yelled from pain, starting to slid downwards into the crocs open mouth.

Layton however turned down quickly and grabbed Luke's hands and hosted him up into his arms. "I got you! I got you!" Layton hissed gently as he could, placing Luke and his back Layton carried his boy up all the way to the top.

Once there Layton slid him down into a sitting position within the town and knelt down to check the damage. The wound was still bleeding but thankfully did not seem as deep as it could have been. Good thing they brought the supplies in that bag with them.

"Wh-when do you think crocs moved into the stream here professor...?" Luke asked weakly, shaking from the pain of the cut.

"I don't know." Layton muttered, grabbing the bag and getting out some bandage rolls to seal up the cut. I have a feeling they were brought by whatever happened to this village." ((AKA Squall.)) "And by the looks of things..." Layton said quietly looking around at the inside of the village. Seeming how empty and lifeless it was now. "My bad feeling was right on the money."

"OW!" Luke cried, having the professor tie up his leg. He had to pull and wrap it tightly to keep the wound closed up. Yet still it did hurt. Luke had a few tears gathered in his eyes from the strain.

"I'm sorry, my boy.." Layton said biting his lip. "I should have listened to you more about the warning signs in the water. I blame myself for this."

"It-It's OK Dad..." Luke moaned quietly.

"Here," Layton says gently, picking up Luke and placing him on his back. "I'll carry you to the inn. Will find Beatrice and see if she has something to help your leg further. After some rest will continue on to the manor." Luke would be in great pain trying to stand on his own otherwise.

"Sounds like a plan..." Luke said quietly, lowering his head as Layton walked slowly for the nearby inn.

((To Paige Fox: Heh, your right! :D Luke always does seem to run into trouble of some kind when near or in water! XD I just proved your point further! How do you like that?))

Layton could not help but feel his stomach tighten at the quietness of the town. Any other day they visited the place and they would have been greeted by the robot villagers that inhabited the place. Now it was so quiet and empty looking...it was...disturbing.

Little did they know they were still around...just waiting for the two men to draw close. All in hiding...waiting for their first big chance to get a attack at them.

((Kinda like zombies only with robotic intelligent minds! They are not gonna just pop out crazily and attack :3 There too clever for that. ))

It was no better in the inn. The closest thing they were at. As Layton carried Luke inside and sat him down on a small chair in the main room, the feeling of danger was ever growing present. Even though they appeared by themselves at the moment.

"It hurts professor..." Luke groaned, holding the spot of his leg.

"Shh...I know, my boy, just hold on for a little while longer okay?" Layton got up and turned around at the sound of heavy footsteps coming out of the back room. Heading for him and Luke.

It was Beatrice. The female, overweight, boy-love-struck, robot that ran the town's only inn. Her face appeared emotionless as she came up to the men without much sound on her part. Though to Layton he might have just figured she was shocked to see them return out of the blue like this.

"Ah hello again, miss Beatrice." Layton greeted as gently as he could, standing up for a second and facing the deadly quiet robot. "I hate to ask you to go to any trouble, but my son Luke as injured his leg and he's in a lot of pain. You would not happen to have a pack of ice and some cream in storage would you?"

"....." Beatrice did not reply, merely stared at the two with hollow eyes and turned around and headed into the backroom of the lobby.

Layton shrugged it off, thinking she was just going to get the stuff he requested and bent down in front of Luke again. Unwrapping his leg bandage and prepping it for cleaning. So much so he was paying attention to Luke he did not see Beatrice come back for them...this time with a butcher knife and a frying pan...

"Don't worry Luke," Layton whispered to his child gently. Only Luke seeing the frying pan knife and Beatrice coming up, his eyes widened. "Will get you fixed up in no time." he smiled, unaware of the danger behind him.

Luke's mouth opened wide, though harshly but necessary, Luke grabbed his mentors face and turned it over so Layton could look behind at Beatrice. "PROFESSOR!" Luke yelled.

The first thing Layton did at that moment was push Luke aside and try and dodge Beatrice's attack as she swung her frying pan at the professors face! The pan did end up connecting clean with Layton's cheek, and he went tumbling back first into a wall.

Beatrice--ignoring Luke's trembling form charged straight for the professor again, this time planning on using her butcher knife on the stunned professor. Layton got up to his feet with some effort moments before Beatrice got to close and jumped clear of her deadly swing.

He had not packed his fencing sword with him on this journey though he wished dearly now that he did. As he moved out of the way of her attacks in the small space provided Layton eventually ducked behind the from desk trying to find something to aid him in stopping Beatrice.

Nothing...just a stack of papers and pencils. He did not want to kill Beatrice but if he did not stop her...

"Pro-pro-Professor!!" Luke cried, having the manager aiming for him now. Knife swinging upward in the air and attempting to bring it down on his beloved son!

"Luke!" Layton yelled, getting up. Luke would never be able to move away from Beatrice with his leg hurting. Thinking quick the professor turned on a heel and grabbed the closest thing he could think of. The phone!

He quickly ripped it off the wall--cord and all--and used the wiring of the phone and basically lassoed the knife out of Beatrice's hand, flinging it to the floor. Unable to do much else with the lady properly distracted Layton jumped from the counter and onto Beatrice. tying up her hands so she could cause no further harm.

With Beatrice unable to move and attack. Layton stood beside Luke and examined her more closely.

"Professor..what's that on her head?" Luke asked slowly, pointing to the grey chip on her forehead. "I don't remember ever seeing that on her before."

"I don't either." Layton agreed, bending down and gently as possible removing the chip for Beatrice's head. Once taken off her eyes popped instantly to life. Gasping she looked up at Layton and Luke in shock.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" she gasped, seeming to remember attacking them, but do to the chip unable to do anything about it.

"There, there..." Layton told her, unwrapping the wires he'd put on her. "It was not your fault. But if you don't mind me asking what happened to you...for that matter what happened to the village?"

"A strange man came into St Mystere..." Beatrice said softly. "I did not recognize him. He seemed to be not from these parts. But my gosh, even if he did do something to the village what he did to me he was awful handsome."

There she goes. Off on her wild man chasing daydreams...

"Please stay on track Miss Beatrice I--" Layton paused. It might be Squall...it had to have been. So this conversation should not have to be dealt with anymore. There was another pressing concern to worry about. "By chance can you help get some ice and cream for Luke? He cut his leg prior to coming inside the village."

"Oh of course. Anything for you and your kid." Beatrice nodded, starting to head back into the storage room for them.

Layton said a quiet thanks and sat heavily next to Luke who was still getting over the ordeal. Rubbing the spot where Beatrice had hit him with a frying pan Layton called out to the manager: And it you don't mind some aspirin would be a joy to get a hold of too...."

"You got it doll." Beatrice called back.

Luke weakly took the gray chip and looked it over with the professor. "Mind control...?" Luke whispered to Layton.

"I believe so my boy." Layton muttered, adjusting the rim of his top hat. "If Squall's here he must have put a control chip like this on everyone in the village. Flora is most likely captured and out there somewhere. We need to find her and free everyone from this control."

"Everyone?" Luke gulped. "That's a lot of people professor...and they all must be waiting for us out there."

"That's why will have to be extra careful. First things first though. Let's look for Flora."

"Right, of course!" Luke nodded.

Back in London...

"See you later Donny my sweet!" Miss Paolo called cheerfully over her shoulder to Don and Nina. Invite me over next time and I won't have to break you back door again!" Once off into the distance, Don slammed the door and slumped to the floor.

"Thank God that's over..." Don mumbled, glaring hatefully at the ceiling. When he got no reply from Nina he popped his head down and looked for her with his eyes. Eventually finding the little girl sitting down with her back to the other side of the couch. Also starring off into space. "...Nina..?"

"Hmm...?" Nina said in a small voice.

"Are you okay? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No...I just want to see her."

"See who? Don't tell me you LIKE talking with my mom?" Don asked dreadfully. "The lady is the devil!"

"No...I mean Flora." Nina smiled, seeing Don's sense of humor. "When can I meet her?"

Don froze. Then a small frown passing over his face. "Oh...so then Lynn and Sasha did tell you about her." Nina nodded at Don's comment. "I see...well then..." he sighed standing up, and looking out the window.

"Please, Paolo..?" Nina said again, standing up and meeting Don at the window. "I want to see her really bad. It's the family bloodline. I need to see her. And now that I can travel with you now is my chance."

"OK then..." Don sighed, walking over and handing Nina a coat to wear. "We might be gone for a while. Knowing Layton he and the kids are on another adventure. So let's pack up a few things and head out."

After all, he could not keep the girl from her own cousin. They both needed to meet some time or another. Thrilled Nina jumped to her feet and rushed to her room gathering what little things she owned and followed Paolo out the door.

At Layton's house...

"Now Nina step back," Don warned getting on top the top steps to the house. "I don't have a good history with everyone in this residents. We would not want you to get caught up in the crossfire."

"Crossfire?" Nina blinked unsure.

The moment Paolo knocked on the door a ready and terrified Rosa Grims was there at the door! She flung pots and pans over at Don so hard and fast the poor mad man had no time to react and got hit a few dozen times in the head.

Evil beware of crossing lines with Rosa while the professor was away. Rosa did well at watching over the house for him and the kids.

"What do you want Don Paolo?" Rosa growled readying herself with another pan if Don took a step closer.

"I thought Layton already explained to you I'm not your enemy anymore!" Don snapped back, bringing up Nina in front of him. "I need to see him for her."

"Who's this?" Rosa asked, voice softer after seeing Nina, lowering her pan.

"Let's just say she's someone that need to see Flora right away....Is she here with Layton somewhere?"

"I'm afraid not." Rosa shook her head. "Mr. Layton had to go pick up Flora from a village called St. Mystere. I guess something's came up and Flora needed help."

"St. Mystere?!" Don yelped, rubbing the bumps on his head. "Gah! Of all the luck! All the way out there?!"

"Is there a problem?" Rosa glared. "You better not be trying to start something."

"No, no..." Don grumbled, pulling Nina away and onto the flying contraption, now heading for the village himself, after Layton and the kids. "No problem at all..." Once up into the air and heading to that small village once again, Don found Nina sleeping in the back seat. He sighed, watching her tired form for a bit before gently covering her with a blanket.

It was time for the two to meet....but...would Flora really believe that her and Nina were related? What if this trip was all for nothing? What would he tell Lynn if he brought Nina back? And...could he still handle being a parent?

"Some many questions..." Don muttered to himself. Boy, being a retired evil genius was hard...

Though still limping a little Luke followed his teacher into the quiet streets of the village. They were about to head to the manor, thinking Flora was held over there. But then low and behold came Neo, jumping out of the alleyways and stopping right in front of the two men.

"Meow!" Neo cried happily at Layton's sight.

"Oh my, who's this?" Layton arched a brow bending down to examine the kitten.

"Professor isn't that Flora's ribbon on her neck?" Luke questioned, pointing to Neo.

"I do believe so, My boy.." Layton said quietly. Neo meowed some more and run off into the distance, stopping to look back at the boys with another meow. "And I also believe she wants us to follow her! Let's go! She might lead us to Flora!"

With that the two ran off towards the tower. Unaware some of the other robots of the village were stalking them from afar...another attack was soon to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Robot Attack part 3

Chapter 7: Robot Attack part 3

Neo went up and down the alleyways of the village. Leading Layton and Luke to the tower where their dearest friend was being held. The little kitten appeared to be taking down the routs with the fewest robots patrolling the streets of town.

Anything to avoid causing an unnecessary fight.

"Stay close, Luke..." Layton whispered, grabbing his son gently by the arm and pushing him close as they lingered in the shadows of towns robots walking emotionlessly around. Luke's breathing was growing more heavy. The boy was tired and scared, as was the professor. But to boot Luke also had his still healing leg slowing him down a tad.

"I'm trying professor..." Luke says softly back. Just a few feet ahead Neo walked ahead, making soft meows when Layton and Luke steered off or were about to head into an area covered by unwanted towns people. Smart kitten. Keeping low and outta sight was taking its toll on them and it was taking much longer to get to the tower than they could have.

Arriving at the tower without much incident Layton and Luke climbed it till they reached the top. Still surprisingly not being attacked by robots yet!

Luke pounded on the door where Flora was being held on the other side with Charlie.

"Flora!" Luke yelled, banging at the door in worry. "Flora are you in there?!"

"Luke...?" came a small muffled voice from behind the door. "Is that you Luke?"

"Yes it's me!" Luke said happily, trying to force the lock off. No such luck. "I'm here to get you out!"

"Keep your voice down, my boy." Layton hissed. "We must not be heard..." Layton then grabbed a nearby nail that lay on the floor close by...and began to pick the lock. Luke blinked down at his teacher amazed. What else did Luke not know about his mentor? Was there nothing he could not do?

With a little quietness, Layton managed to open the door with just the small nail. Once done Luke went flying into the room, embracing the first thing he could get close too. Thinking it was Flora.

"Umm...you missed." says Charlie, body stiffening up at Luke's hug.

"Ack!" Luke yelped, jumping away from the older boy."Yikes! I'm so sorry!"

Charlie shook himself off. "N-no problem...just don't do it again."

"I won't." Luke gulped, looking over, spotting a giggling Flora. "Flora..."

"Luke..." Flora sighed, coming up to her dearest friend. "I'm so happy to see you," she smiled, looking down though she could not help but frown. "Oh Luke, your hurt!" she says, spotting Luke's bandaged leg.

Blinking Luke stared down and back up, waving his hands up and down. "Ah! No, Flora! I'm fine! Just a small obstacle! Nothing me and professor can't handle!"

"Speaking of obstacles, we should get going now." Layton told them, looking up to Charlie and exchanging nods with him. "It's not safe to stay here too long. Charlie? I assume you know how to deal with the robots along the way? We need to get to the manor and stop Squall."

"Yes of course." Charlie said. "Grandfather trusted me to keep this village running and that's what I'm gonna do."

"And we must save Dahlia!" Flora chipped in, walking ahead before the others and headed down the stairs. "I won't let Squall keep controlling her and the rest of my family. Even if they are not my REAL family...I won't lose them too!"

"That's right Flora!" Luke cheered, following behind her along with Layton and Charlie. Neo cutely trailing behind as well.

Meanwhile, at the amusement park of the village...Don Paolo and his flying contraption make a nice landing.

Nina was now awake and thrilled so much to be on solid ground she leaps forth from the contraption before Don and looks around with a big grin. "Can I go ahead and look for her by myself Paolo?" she asked sweetly, looking around at the abandoned park. None of the two knew just yet about the robots lurking around.

A moment of silent's as Nina turned and saw Don staring off into space. The man was in deep thought.

"There's something about this old dusty park huh, Donny?" came a soft voice. Don Paolo nearly sank to the ground as he turned and spotted a figure taking form beside him. A ghost...Sasha. Nina must not have seen anything as she was quietly minding her own.

"Sa...Sash..." Don muttered, not believing what he was seeing as the figure of Sasha Lagushi came closer.

"It reminds me of the carnival back in London, where we tried to kidnap the kids once..." Sasha's ghost continued, making her way up to Don with her hands be behind her back. "Remember?" she smiled sweetly towards Don.

"Sasha?" Don wheezed, going to reach out a hand for her.

"Paolo...?" Nina called worriedly, unsure of what was bothering Don.

Don's eyes went wide as he turned around and looked back at Nina. Seeing the concern in her eyes but his gaze snapped back to look at the figure of Sasha he saw. However when he turned back to see again, Don found himself staring off into space.

Like she was never there.

"I'm okay Nina..." Don grumbled, ignoring what he saw. "What did you want again?"

"I wanted to know if I can go on ahead and find her. I know she's close by somewhere. May I?" Nina said, with a small smile.

"Yeah." Don nodded. "Go ahead. I'll catch up in a moment."

Nina left soon after without another word. Leaving Don to daydream about what had just happened. Was...that really...? Did he just see Sasha? Why now of all times? What Paolo going crazy? Nah...

Along the way down to the bottom of the tower Layton did ask Flora on why she'd originally sent him and Luke down here to see her. About what she had found out.

"I have a long lost cousin." Flora said with a small smile, carefully making her way down the stairs to the door to the outside world. "And a grandmother and aunt still alive out there somewhere."

"REAL family members?" Luke gasped, delighted for Flora. "That's great!"

"And...." Flora added softly. "You remember Sasha right?"

"Ah yes." Layton frowned, recalling that sad day. "Of course my dear. But why do you bring her up now?"

"I...I just found out...she was..." Flora sighed deeply. "Sasha was my mother's sister. My REAL mother."

"Sasha was your aunt?!" Luke yelped. "Oh no, but that means...oh Flora I'm so sorry!"

Flora shook her head. "It's OK Luke. I did my crying for her. Now I'm just going to stick to fulfilling my promise and meet the rest of my family. That's why I want to meet my cousin...Sasha's daughter. She's out there somewhere. Along with my last remaining aunt and grandmother..."

"Any idea where they are, Flora?" Layton asked as he went to open the door leading out.

"No." Flora said softly. "From what I got to understand only my grandmother Lynn is still living somewhere in Japan. And my aunt Jenis is...somewhere. And my cousin--"

Before Flora could finish her sentence everyone found themselves surrounded by a bunch of the towns robots! All around the exit coming up for a deadly kill.

"Were surrounded!" Luke gasped, Layton standing in a protective like state in front of the kids. "Ugh, why can't they make so much noise when they are hiding!?"

"No choice you three," Layton said shakily. "Get ready to run!"

"Run?!" Luke said as the robots came closer. "Run where?" Surely could not fight them. It was not the towns people's fault. They were not all in one piece of mind. And not to mention there was little room to run away. They were stuck!

All hope seemed lost until--

"FLORA!" came Nina's voice as the young ninja jumped from the building above them and landed softly in front of the group. Sword out and pointing at everyone. When a robot got to close though she used her feet instead and kicked it aside.

"How do you know my name..?" Flora blinked, shaking her head, her mind went off track. "Wait Miss! Don't kill them!"

"Huh?" Nina jerked her head to look back as a robot townie took a swing at her! The young Nina might have saw the attack coming for her but it came from Nina's blind side! Nina and her sword went flying down to the ground with a thud!

"Oh hang on!" Layton yelled, rushing over. Instinctively Layton grabbed a hold of Nina's sword. Though instead of using the shape part to fight, he merely put it back in its sheath and quite literally whipped the chips off the foreheads of the robots from a distance!

When all was done and over with, many of the towns people just stood around looking but ashamed and confused at the same time. All turning to one another wondering what they nearly had done.

"That was amazing professor!" Luke said, coming up to his mentor as he lowered the Japanese sword down a tad. Making sure no more robots were coming around to do harm. "You never told me you could fight with a sword like that!"

"To be quite honest, my boy, I did not know I could use one either." Layton grinned sheepishly, turning around he calmly helped Nina to her feet. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked concerned.

Flora came up close and looked at Nina carefully.

"I'm alright." Nina said, rubbing her head a little, she made a small smile at Flora. "Hello, Flora."

"How do you know my name?" Flora asked frowning ever so slightly.

"I've heard a lot about you." Nina says. "Form Paolo and everyone else."

"Oh I see." Luke crossed his arms. "You acquainted with Don Paolo?" Nina nodded her head. "Come to think of it, you do look a lot like someone we knew...I can't place the face though."

Nina shook her head. "Nah!" she said playfully, putting her hands behind her back.

"So what brings you here then?" Layton asked, handing Nina her sword. "I don't even believe we got your name."

"Well I..." Nina says slowly, now become quite scared on how to approach this. She had not thought it through on how to explain herself. Especially to Flora. "Well, my name is--" She starts to say with a shaky smile.

"AGGGHHHHH!!!" Came a cry for help within the town. Everyone's heads snapped around at once. It sound like...Don Paolo?! From the sounds of it, Don must have met some of the mind controlled robots!

Nina's eyes looked very fearfully as she gasped and started to break into a run and down the streets.

"Oh wait a minute!" Flora tried to call back, but to no avail. Nina was more concerned to making sure Don was alright. "Come back!!"

Everyone stood still after watching the young girl vanish around the corner. But she went so fast chasing after would be impossible."That was so weird..." Luke muttered, stepping up next to Flora. "Who is she really?"

"We'll have to chase after her later. For now it seems she has the role of making sure Paolo is alright." Layton told the two. "We must continue onto the manor while the robots stand elsewhere."

"Ri-right...of course professor." Flora whispered, following everyone, but sadly looking back to where Nina ran off. True she did not know anymore than the others that kid was in fact her lost cousin but...still...It got her wondering.

Nina ran up till she reached the park of the town again, finding Don Paolo quite literally up on the top of a pole beating killer robots away from him with stick. "Blasted people! Back! Back I say!"

"Paolo!" Nina yelped, doing as she saw Layton do and slashing at the tops of the robots foreheads, removing the chips. Once again making things right as the robots all exchanged odd glances. Not quite knowing who Nina and Don were.

Don slid down from the pole muttering something dark under his breath as he came up to the small child. "Ugh, thanks for that. Weird people. What's wrong with them now?"

"I think someone is controlling them. I over heard it from Mr. Layton and his kids." Nina said quietly, face looking still just as upset as Paolo's.

"Great..." Don said sarcastically. "Layton in trouble once again, I bet more than anything it's Squall's doing. Well we should get going. I assume you told Flora who you are then?" Nina did not reply, only looked down at the ground, tracing circles with her feet. "What?! You did not say?!"

"I...I could not.." Nina frowned. "I thought I could but..." Flexing her hands into fists Nina stared up at Paolo with a strong look in her eyes. "Ugh! We can't just leave! I wanna help cousin Flora! Even if she does not know me...I have to help her! I heard she's heading to the manor thing! Please!"

Don sighed, thinking back to Sasha...Once again ever more proof of how they were alike. And...how much he'd loved her. "Alright. If you choose to tell Flora who you are or not is up to you I guess, but this time we stick together. No more running off on your own, got it?"

"Yes, Paolo." Nina smiled sweetly, following behind her guardian.

Maybe Nina and Don were not ready to explain to Flora...but they sure had to help her....Somehow. Even if it meant going to fight the man that took the life of Don's only love.

But then Don started to wonder...did Nina know Squall killed Sasha..? Oh he could only hope she did not know. Don was not sure how he'd explain that to a twelve year old with a sword!

Meanwhile...in the Village of Dropstone.

Klaus woke up yet again late that evening staring up into a house roof. No longer was he on a train bond for the village. Heck he could not remember getting off and walking all the way down here. Everything blurred since he lost it in the trains private room.

Though he had to admit. He was feeling a hundred times better. Even with the memory's still fresh in his mind. There was a knock at the door as Katia came into the room quietly. "Good evening," she smiled, happy to see him awake once more. "Are you feeling any better, Klaus?"

"I think so.." Klaus muttered, sitting up. "I just can't recall what I was doing when--" he was soon irrupted by his own belly as it began to growl. A blush creeping over him. "Ah, sorry!" he gasped.

Katia could only laugh. "Well now, hungry huh?" she smiled bigger, giving a wink as she turned to exit the room. "If you feel up to it come and meet me and Remi down in the kitchen. We're just getting ready to make dinner."

"Yeah, Okay..." Klaus yawned, feeling his head as he got up. Swelling was down even more, he looked much more decent. Almost to a point like the beating he took had never happened.

When Klaus reached the bottom of the stairs to Katia's home he was automatically greeted by the warm fresh sent of waffles and maple syrup, and a cup of fresh cow milk on the side. It smelt so nice after all the heck he went through recently. Klaus's body was still frail in some parts so he still walked slowly till he reached the kitchen chair and sat down heavily.

"Ta-da!" Remi grinned big. "Breakfast for dinner! We figured after how long you slept you would be feeling like breakfast am I right?"

Klaus belly growled again, a weak laugh coming from his lips. "That's true." he says. "But to be frank, I'm hungry enough where it would not matter. Err...but this all looks great. Thank you both."

"Of course Klaus." Katia nodded, sitting down along with Remi at the table, where the three quietly enjoyed a nice quiet evening.

"After this Klaus will go out into the village and walk around." Remi told him. "Fresh air will do you good. We are far out into the country side. So I don't think anyone here will know who you are."

"I guess..." Klaus sighed, not quite sure if he was up to walking around people again just yet. Katia could see his fear of walking about from where she sat on the other side of the table.

"Well," Katia laughed again, trying to break another sour silent's. "While we're at it before the day is done, Klaus would you like to come with me to the old house for a while?"

"Old house?" Klaus mused, picking up some of his milk to drink.

Katia nodded again. "Yes, this is my more modern home. My Summer house you could say. I got another smaller house where me and my grandfather used to live a little further down the road. Since this is the first time I have been back for a while I wanted to sort through his belongings for him. A trip down 'memory lane' if you will."

"Sure Katia." Klaus smiled, starting to drink his milk as a knock could be heard from the front door of the house. Remi went up to answer it. Klaus did not pay attention to who it was, trying to recall a little bit of what Katia told him of her grandfather....Anton.

Yes, now he remembered. Anton died about a year ago now it seemed. It would be only normal for Katia to want to see any remaining stuff that he'd owned. As they say: Keeping the memory alive.

While Klaus was in the middle of these though he quite loudly heard Remi exclaim: "Oh hi Mr. Anderson!"

Katia gasped. Klaus's eye just went wide in shock. Milk spitting out of his mouth, as he snapped his head in the direction of the door. There stood the beloved figure of Dropstone...Anderson. Katia's father. And here sat Klaus...next to Anderson's daughter!

"Well hello again, Miss Altava!" Anderson replied bubbly, then he turned on a dime and looked at Klaus. With the two meeting eye to eye, Klaus could see the shock of meeting him turn to fire in Anderson's eyes! "Ah, and you must be Klaus, I presume?" he asked, voice still cheery sounding at the moment, but the man's cane he held in his hands was tightening with rage.

Klaus gulped deeply, quickly exchanging glances with Katia who did not expect this to end very well herself. "H-hi-hi papa." Katia half laughed. She hate to imagine what Anderson would react to her being Klaus's girlfriend...

Klaus just sat there trembling. "Hel-hello sir..." Klaus squeaked.

Oh this looks bad huh? :3


	8. Chapter 8: Robot Attack part 4

Chapter 8: Robot Attack part 4

It was a very unpleasant dinner for everyone. An awkward silent's filled the room . Klaus could feel Mr. Anderson's eyes burning on him. And worst of all Katia--as she looked back and forth between the two-- could not tell who was gonna snap first.

You could cut the tension with a knife. As many said.

Remi tried her best to break the unsteady quietness as she stood up from her chair in the dining room. "Ah I have an idea! Why don't after dinner we go in the living room and properly introduce ourselves! And then we can have a good time walking about the town and--"

"I'd rather not." Klaus said sourly, looking back finally at Anderson with a glare. "It's to stuffy in here. Too many people. I might just go straight to walking about outside."

"Me too." Anderson glared back at Klaus, squeezing his cane so hard it looked like it might break. "I'd be happy to show you the bull pin. I'm sure you'd get along just fine in there." he growled.

"Father!" Katia snapped.

"I'd rather go to a barn. There's already a big bull in this dining room here." Klaus scoffed.

"Klaus!" Remi hissed.

"Criminal!" Anderson barked.

"Jerk!" Klaus huffed.

"That's enough!" Katia and Remi both shouted, standing up as one. Katia going over to her father and grabbing the man quickly. For it seemed he was attempting to attack Klaus. No better than Klaus himself as the boy would have attack to, but luckily Remi jumped over and grabbed him.

"This is unlike you father!" Katia says. "What's gotten into you? Klaus is just a guest here at Dropstone!"

"This is no way to treat the founder Klaus!" Remi says. "We both can't afford trouble and you know it!"

Another long uneasy silent's. Everyone standing there panting slightly...calming down.

"I don't want any trouble in this town." Anderson said calmly, having Katia finally releasing him. "Don't think I have not heard from you in London over the radio. Not many but there are a few people who know about you here. Myself included."

"I'm a lot different than how everyone sees me nowadays." Klaus sighed, Remi also letting go.

"How do you expect people to believe that?" Anderson questioned. "These are good people in these parts, and the last thing we need is for a national incident to disrupt us."

"What DO I have to do to prove I'm not like that?" Klaus said sadly though still glaring. "I'm been trying to show I won't do that kind of thing again. I don't even have a recollection of starting that first problem in the first place."

"Whatever the case may be, you point still is you did it." Anderson shook his head. "And if you plan on having ANY relationship with MY daughter, just be warned, I'll be keeping a VERY close eye on you."

"If it means proving something to everyone, fine." Klaus said dryly, walking away Klaus headed for the front door, opening it with a hard swing.

"Klaus!" Katia gasped, hurrying over. "Klaus where are you going?"

"For some air, if possible." Klaus said gruffly, stepping through the door and slamming it behind him. Leaving the three still inside.

Anderson got the must angry look from Katia as she snapped her head around to look at him for but a second. "Dad! You just don't get it!" she cried. "If he did not want to change why would he not fight back the people that hurt him so!"

With that said, Katia turned on a heel and opened the door herself, running off to find Klaus as fast as she could. Yet again the door making an awful slamming sound behind her.

Remi sighed deeply, walking over and placing a gentle hand on Anderson's shoulder. "Mr. Anderson, please understand, Klaus has been through a lot growing up his whole life. He can't help all the things he's done. If anything at all on your part, yes, Klaus did do as what you had heard on the radio. But he was a he's slowly becoming again now...what caused that....was the fact he had been heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?" Anderson said slowly, sighing as well as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Why? Did he not grow up with a healthy mind and common sense?"

Remi shook her head. "At the time...when he was just so little, he practically watched his only parents die. And even more so at the time he had no one to take care of him. His heart broken, Klaus reached a snapping point is all. Then, after going to jail he lost his memory's of all that. He does not even know about what he did other than what people tell him. And he's been trying hard to fix things."

"I'm just worried." Anderson told her. "Katia is my only daughter, and I can't let anything happen to this village. As we live so far out in the country we don't get the WHOLE story of what goes on in the bigger cities."

"I understand that, but still..." Remi continued. "If you keep treating him like a criminal and chasing him away he will revert back to his old ways. He does not want to. I should know, I took him on as a guardian in front of court."

Remi closed her eyes, thinking back to the first few nights Klaus spent in her home with her and Katia. When they came back from Mist Haley...

For the first few weeks Klaus would be screaming in his sleep at night. Dreaming of the problems everyone said he caused, all the grief...all the suffering. And not to mention it did not help when towns people kept glaring at him and muttering to one another just because he was walking down the street.

"Try and look at the world through his eyes, Anderson." Remi said gently. "Think of how it would be if the world shunned you, but you could not understand why. And would never understand. And no matter what you did people treated you like dirt....like they hated you for just being alive. That's how Klaus feels every time he walks around society...cause that's how they treat him. And if we all keep saying he's a criminal, he might just become one again. He has a heart...and it is slowly breaking once more."

((Correct me if I'm wrong, but is that not a wonderful speech by Remi? :3 Say what you will.))

Another long moment of silent's, Anderson's hardened face slowly but surely began to soften as he looked to the floor. Completely ashamed of himself...after a moment he dropped his cane and put both hands over his face. Muttering to himself.

"Your right..." Anderson says softly. "Forgive me...I was jumping ahead of myself."

"Don't apologize to me." Remi shook her head. "Klaus is the one that you should be saying this to."

"Yeah...I will when Katia brings him back. I know my daughter. She's went to find him."

By the time Katia did find Klaus he was sitting down on a bench at the train station, looking like he was going to leave when it came. Naturally Katia would have none of that, as she quickly and quietly came up and sat down next to him, Klaus had his head down, looking unhappy and exhausted.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Katia..." Klaus said softly.

"Try not to worry Klaus," Katia said biting her lip, rubbing gentle circles to Klaus's back. ",everything will be fine. I know you won't lose yourself. Not this time. Me and Remi both know you are good now. So does Mr. Layton and the kids. And as long as we know, that's good right?"

"Maybe..." Klaus sighs. "Maybe."

"Well come on now." Katia says with a deep breath, standing up. "You can't stay here, and you don't want to get Remi in trouble by leaving without her so..."

"Huh?" Klaus stared back up at her confused, watching with a small gaze as she extended her arm to him. With a moment of silent's Klaus quietly took her hand and stood up.

"Let's go to my old house." Katia winked, leading Klaus by the arm. Cutely dragging him along to walk beside her. "We have 'work' to do remember?"

"Ah yes." Klaus sighed more deeply, groaning a little. "House cleaning."

"And sorting!" Katia laughed. Klaus groaned more. Work was still work...

Meanwhile, back in the village of St. Mystere...

Layton and the kids were quietly making their way back up to Reinhold manor. Luke's leg had still been bothering him a bit as it healed, and Charlie had took responsibility of carrying him for the time being. The group was now up in the gardens in front of the manor, trying to figure out what they panned on doing.

"Squall's sure to have set traps..." Layton muttered, sticking his head though the grass and looking up towards the windows. Who knows, Squall could even be watching them from the windows. It was dangerous to just walk up in plain sight. "Luke, I think you should stay here with Charlie. You're in no shape to--"

"I wanna come professor!" Luke snapped. "My legs fine! I won't slow you down."

"Now Luke." Layton said firmly. "We must not ague. We got so little time to get this right."

"That's for sure." Charlie gulped, pointing over. towards the door. "Cause Flora sure is not going to wait around!"

Layton and Luke both looked up, spotting Flora marching through the grounds of the manor and walking straight for the front door. "Flora!" Luke hissed the boys trailing after her. As they got close to the giant house they found the windows up above seemingly empty. Squall was not watching from them.

"My dear," Layton arched a brow. "However did you know Squall was not watching out for us?"

Flora shook her head, starting to walk into the busted down door, small frown from the damaged down to her beloved home. "I have lived here almost my whole life." Flora says strongly. "I would have known when my father and mother were watching me from it...when I was little, playing down here in the gardens. And Dahlia too watched me from those windows..."

Stepping in everyone gasped in horror of the awful mess created by the first bomb attack! Matthew still lay on the ground, damaged up so bad he was practically lifeless! Charlie rushed over and kneeled down beside him.

"Oh no!" Charlie gasped, opening up the robot a little from a hatch in the front of the robot and peering inside. "Poor Matthew...Darn it all..."

"Can you fix him?" Flora asked shakily, putting a gentle hand on the small robots non-responding shoulder.

"I can." Charlie nodded softly. "But it will take time. I will stay here and repair him. You should go upstairs. I think Dahlia and the rest of the servants are up there."

"And Squall." Layton adds, nodding to Charlie three head up to the top. Down the halls to the back half of the big manor. Neo staying with Charlie for company.

Oddly, though out the time spent looking for Squall Luke, Layton and Flora found none of the robot servants in the halls to ambush them. Layton had that awful feeling as before in town that the robots were waiting for the right moment. It did not have to be all the way.

"Dahlia!" Flora cried, coming in through the last room they had yet to check. Sure enough, there was the Lady Dahlia herself, standing in plain sight with Squall standing beside her. Dahlia's eyes red from the chips brainwashing powers, hissing at the sight of Layton and everyone entering.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Squall chuckled darkly. "I hope the towns people did not over welcome you."

"Not at all." Layton glared. "But I do believe you overstayed YOUR welcome. I think it would be best if you left." Layton did not have a weapon to fight with. Threatening Squall was all he would be able to do for now. And by the look of it, there was nothing in the room itself to help aid him. Squall purposely choose this room so the professor would be helpless.

"Maybe I will leave..." Squall says sidestepping letting Dahlia step in front. "But first I believe Flora's mother would like a 'word' with her."

"Dahlia--" Flora began, voice breaking at her snarling step-mom. And it was no her fault for this either, so Flora could not blame this.

"Flora look out!" Layton yelled, pushing Flora aside as Dahlia attempted to punch the child with her robotic fists. Still the blow did connect, with Layton's side. The force was so hard Layton went crashing into a wooden table, breaking it in the process.

"Dad!" Luke screamed, unable to help as the other servants from the house came out of the closets of the room and grabbed Luke from behind. Luke's eyes widening as he tried to kick himself free. But he was stuck.

Layton coughed and wiggled about the floor. Stunned, and unable to stand up. The blow he took hurt badly. Getting hit by a lady was one thing but a robot with all the mechanical hard parts was entirely different!

Squall laughed darkly waving his hand to the servants holding Luke. "Finish them off, as long as Layton dies my work here is done." he told them. As the robots went to do harm to Luke and a emotionless Dahlia approached Flora, trapping her in a corner so she could not escape, Squall took out his glider. Preparing to leave. "It seems you have no right to stop me."

BOOM! Went the back wall! As a bomb came flying from the outside and creating a big hole. Though oddly enough this was not Squall's doing.

Though trapped in the corner trying to stay away from Dahlia Flora's eyes widened with slight anger. "Stop blasting holes in my house!"

"FLORA!" came Nina as she jumped in alongside Paolo, sword out and pointed at Squall.

"Who are you now?" Squall asked annoyed, scanning Nina with his eyes. "Hmm..."

Don Paolo did the honors and stepped in front of Nina. He did not like the look Squall gave her after a second. And he feared more than anything right now of Squall figuring out who Nina was. "Nina!" Paolo called. "Leave Squall to me! Go help Luke and Flora!"

"Hmm, and what makes you think your qualified to help anyone, Paolo?" Squall asked, pointing his sword to unarmed man. Surely he could not use his bombs for a second time. The blow would kill them all. "Last time I check you could not even save you beloved from death as well...and we both know who caused that..."

Nina just got finished whipping off the chips from everyone else in the room except Dahlia, when she turned around upon hearing Squall. "Wha-what...?" she blinked, grip on her sword weakening.

Squall smirked at Nina, seeing right through her. Paolo's face turns to rage and he charges for Squall. "STOP!" he roars. "Don't you say another word!"

Squall then jumps into the air and dodges Don's attack! Heading straight for Nina, knocking Don in the side of the head with the back of dull end of his fencing sword as he passes him. Paolo goes crashing onto his belly alongside a shaken professor who was still trying to get up to his feet.

Nina stood frozen, looking up with fearful eyes at Squall's a approach. Luke could do little to help from his position, he went to Layton and was trying to help the professor back to his feet again. Yelling he need to get up fast!

"Gah!" Flora yelped, still in danger of her own as Dahlia wordlessly lifted her stepdaughter from the floor by the front of her shirt and held her against a wall. "Dahlia please..." Flora chocked, looking down helplessly at her.

Dahlia's other hand was clenched into a fist, preparing to slam it into Flora. But hearing Flora's voice...was stopping her somehow. Even through hollow eyes she looked at her....almost shocked.

"I do love you Dahlia..." Flora says softly, hot tears forming and falling from her face, and hitting Dahlia's. "Your my mother now after all...I'm sorry I never treated you like one before. But right now...I really scared. Please...please go back to the way you were! Mother please!" she cried.

Dahlia's eyes filled with oil...unlike a normal person who shed tears....she too regardless, started to cry. Even with the control chip still on her. Her grip on Flora weakening. "Flo-Flora...!" Dahlia gasped.

Squall turned around just as he grew close to Nina, growling in disbelief at what was happening. "Impossible! She should still be controlled!"

Acting in self defense at last Nina's swung her sword over and threw it to Layton. "Catch!" she called, seeing the good professor up and heading for Squall. Paolo too.

Squall was now heading for Flora and Dahlia. With an attempt to kill.

Squall managed to get within striking distance and swung his fencing sword at the girls. Dahlia's grip letting go of Flora and stepping in front of her.

"DAHLIA!" Flora screamed, the blade piercing and going right through the robotic mother!

"Worthless!" Squall snorted, throwing Dahlia to the ground, he had to turn around quickly as Layton brought his sword downwards towards him. The two sword clashing for but a moment, Squall was forced to jump back away from everyone and to the open hole in the wall.

"You sword can't withstand a blade from Japan can it Squall?" Layton said with a glare. "I suggest you leave now. Or so help me..." his voice trailed off, looking over and down at Dahlia as Flora kneeled beside the woman, sobbing hard.

Paolo stood by Nina, holding some of his bombs as a sign he'd throw if he came near. Luke wordlessly stood behind his teacher.

"Tsk...like it really matters." Squall said eventually, preparing his glider as he leaped backwards into the air. "While staying here for my short visit I have made a little discovery! The little diary of in the study! I believe I'll be paying a visit to your dear aunt sometime soon, Flora!" he told her with a barking laugh. "With any luck she'll met the same fate as the rest of your family! Fake or not!"

Flora's head shot up as she and the others watch Squall vanish beyond the clouds of the sky, leaving once more. And of course, she knew what he was talking about. He planned on going after Jenis if he still knew where that lady was.

A long moment of silent's while everyone gathered into thought. Quietly Layton did the only thing and handed Nina back her sword before following Luke over to Flora and Dahlia. Placing a gentle hand on Flora as she continued to sob.

"Hey!" Charlie called, making his way to them with Neo trailing behind. "Oh no! Dahlia!" he gasped, coming up to her as well.

"She's...she's..." Flora cried, unable to finish her sentence.

"It's OK, Flora." Charlie shook his head. "I'm my grandfathers replacement right? I can fix her." Flora looked up with a weak smile. "I promise." he smiled back.

Within a few short days Charlie was good on his word and Dahlia was up and running again along with the rest of the robots, all fixed and back to normal. Charlie programmed them again so they did not remember all of what they'd gone through, but did save a small bit of memory of the things said between Flora and Dahlia.

And needless to say Flora was happy to have her fake--but still loving mother-- back and in one piece. They spent those few days talking and having a good time for the first time since Flora's original arrival. But of course the fun could not last....

"We must find my aunt Jenis and keep Squall from hurting her." Flora says. "I won't lose anymore family. And I'm going to find them..."

"Agreed, let's head out then." Layton said, having Flora already said her goodbyes to Dahlia and Charlie, as well as the rest of the village. She promised them she'd write to them every now and again. Especially to Dahlia. Heck Dahlia was even there to say goodbye to Flora at the bridge of the village as she got into her mini scooter. Planning on driving behind Layton and follow him down the road.

"Mommy will think of you every day!" Dahlia called happily. "You better be back for a visit!"

"Would not miss it!" Flora laughed, her and the Layton starting their engines. "I will come back again! This time everyone will be safe! I'll write to you!"

"I know you will." Dahlia smiled. "Thank you all...for everything."

As they drove off into the distance, Dahlia said softly under her breath: "I love you Flora. I always will."

Of course thing did return slightly to normal, Charlie got an earful from Dahlia later for once again losing track of the kittens...namely Neo. He never did find that kitten again...

Up above the clouds Don Paolo and Nina flew above Layton, Luke and Flora. Following them where ever they were going to look for Jenis.

When Squall had left, Don and Nina did too, but stuck around in the village unknown to Flora and the others. Nina still had yet to explain herself to Flora. And choose it was best not to tell her for now. She had other things to worry about...they both did...even though it hurt Nina greatly inside.

"Well at least now we know her name." Layton says, as Flora drives alongside him. "So her names Nina... I wish I knew what her story is..."

Flora shook her head. "I'm not sure. But will figure it out someday."

Little did Don know as he drove, Nina was quietly crying. Wishing someday those word would someday come true too...


	9. Chapter 9: Rest Stop

Chapter 9: Rest Stop

"Klaus, careful with that box!" Katia called up to the young man, having him balancing himself on a ladder trying to bring down a few boxes with her grandfathers priceless stuff. "If you fall and break them, you paying for it!"

"Fall and break them?" Klaus huffed, face redder than normal. He was working up quite a lot of sweat. "What about ME falling and breaking something?" he complained.

Katia only giggled. It's not that she did not care but for a while since coming to Dropstone he needed time to relax. Katia was just giving him a hard time. She still meant well. Mr. Anderson went home after his first nasty visit with Klaus. He had yet to say sorry for what happened....must be a guy thing. Pride got in the way.

Not that Klaus was feeling like apologizing either after all that happened. He'd been helping Katia in the old house since then. Barely taking a break or resting. It was this or go on walking about a village that could not give a care to you. It still hurt Klaus so much inside...he just did not know what to do about it.

Klaus suddenly sneezed, scaring Katia. "A-are you OK Klaus?"

"Darn dust..." Klaus groaned, rubbing his nose, gently placing the box in Katia's hands as he climbed down from the ladder, sneezing again as his feet finally touched the floor.

"You have been sneezing for hours." Katia shook her head. "At least ten times each hour. I don't think you can blame the dust. I clean this house a lot since I got back. Are you getting a cold?"

"I'm fine!" Klaus snapped, feeling a blush. Not that he planned on telling Katia what was wrong. A little sick or not he was feeling crummy as it was from the people. He did not want her to worry. "An-anyway...Is there something else around that you need to look at?"

"Well..." Katia said slowly, looking over at another room just down the halls. "We have not checked Grandfathers room yet. No one has been in there since he passed away."

"Right then," Klaus says quickly, walking passed Katia and for the room. "Then let's go check it out and head home. You know Remi will worry if we show up late for dinner again working on this house."

Katia giggled, following after. "Right of course."

Katia and Klaus stepped into Anton's dark quiet room. Many of boxes and other such items lay all over. Some covered in white sheets for protection.

Katia Hummed something sweet and started uncovering everything, sending dust all about the room, setting Klaus sneezing his head off.

"I blame dust that time for sure." Klaus sniffed.

"Sorry!" Katia laughed, rummaging through stuff with Klaus.

As the two dug through small stuff about the room: Such as old books and letters from Anton's time in his castle way back when they eventually found a big old chest laying in the corner of the room. Katia recalled when she first brought Anton to Dropstone that big chest was one of the things that came with him.

Slowly Katia went over to it and rubbed a bit of the dust gently off the top--to further prevent Klaus from his already red nose-- and saw where some writing was engraved on the chest as well. The chest read: 'Treasured Memories'.

"Oh grandfather..." Katia said in a small voice, hands trembling on the big chest, hesitating to open it. She might have very well never have opened it if not for Klaus. The young man carefully kneeled down beside her and gently grabbed her shoulder and rubbed it in a comforting motion.

"Go on Katia," Klaus says. "Open it up. You never know unless you try right?"

Smiling Katia nodded small and began to open it.

On the top above anything else in the massive chest Laid a pair of outfits. Old but still good. It was Katia's grandmothers old ball dress she had worn many of years ago with Anton. That lovely dress, It was just around Katia's size by now too. Anton must have held onto it for all his love for Sophia.

Oh my!" Katia gasped, with delight, standing up and holding the dress to her. "Grandmothers dress! It still looks just as beautiful as she told me it was!"

"What's this purple one in here?" Klaus asked, quietly, picking it up.

"That was grandfathers." Katia said with a big smile. "He wore that all the time when he and grandmother were dancing!" And everywhere else before....luckily by the condition of the outfit it looked like they had been washed regularly.

"Oh I see..." Klaus said softly, looking over at Katia as she sat back down beside him and the chest she still held the dress closely. A look of sadness on her face ever so slightly. "You must miss them huh..?"

"Yeah...but...." Katia said sadly, hugging the dress close to her. "Point is there together now. I'm more happy for Grandfather and grandmother than anything. I want them to be together like they wanted."

Klaus nodded and looked down into the box, there was the small music box he and Sophia shared together within it. Carefully Klaus took it and showed it to Katia. "What's this?"

"My grandparents Music box." Katia said lightly, with a small smile, kneeling down beside Klaus as he handed the box to her. The two sat there on the floor...staring at it for but a second. Katia rubbed the box thoughtfully as she continued. "See, Grandfather has this box crafted just for Grandmother...as a present to the only one he ever loved."

"That sound...nice." Klaus said between light coughs. "So is there something in it still from Anton?"

Katia shook her head. "No. At least I don't think so." she said, opening the main part of the box up. "See?" she said, showing the box being empty. "There's actually a second to open it though. Grandfather made it this way cause when he originally sent this box all over to write to Grandmother he stuck the letter in a secret compartment. This way on one would go peeking inside and find his true letter."

"That's amazing Katia!" Klaus blinked, scanning the box over and actually finding the secret placing to open it. Finding the man and woman on the bottom half on the box...and the sun in between the two. Klaus stared at it questionably.

Katia seems to smile ever more so and starts to say to Klaus: "The sun rises when you and I meet, and when the wind blows you will know my heart." she said with a wink. "You figure it out."

"Hmm..." Klaus muttered, fiddling around with the boxes design for a bit. Rotating and the and woman so they'd face one another, and make the sun go up. There was a long moment's pause when Klaus did not know what to do, he glanced at Katia as she nodded more with that cute smile of hers. She wanted Klaus to figure it out.

She wanted to test his love.

"Wind..." Klaus said to himself, taking a deep breath Klaus blew into the hole between the two couples on the box. Klaus could hear the sounds of gears turning within the box as it actually started to open up! Klaus's eyes widened for a second but not long after did his breath hitch and he went into a coughing fit. "To much wind..." Klaus wheezed.

"Klaus!" Katia gasped, catching the boxes as Klaus let go of it to turn away while he coughed. "Klaus we should really take you home before--" she began, but felt something within the secret part of the box touch her figures. "What's this..?" she blinked, looking down, spotting a white piece of paper.

"Huh? I thought you said this box was empty?" Klaus mused, clearing his throat a bit as he watched Katia pull out the letter. "Is...is that one of the letters Anton wrote to Sophia?"

"No." Katia shook her head again as she opened it up. "This letter...." she says in a voice that to Klaus's shock was actually starting to break. She's was reading it. "It's addressed to me...from Grandfather. He must have wrote this and put it in before he died."

The letter:

"Dear Katia,

How are you, my dearest Granddaughter? If you are reading this letter right now I must assume my real and final act on this earth had been full filled. My only remorse was leaving you after we only gotten to know each other for so short of time.

I often wonder what thing would have been like if I'd left and came to you and Sophia sooner. How much better things would have been. But of course there is no changing the past. No matter how much I might have wanted to.

Point being, I have began to noticed my age more and more since coming with you to Dropstone. My lack of certain movements and energy. As the mouths rolled by, I even became more short of breath. I knew then....my time was almost up. I feel bad having to leave you so suddenly. I know it's nearly that day, and by the time you find this letter I'll be gone.

But I could not possibly leave without letting you in on a few things. That's why, from this point onward all my priceless possessions, everything I or Sophia owned belongs to you now, Katia. Including the very box in which I put this letter in. Think of it as a way to keep me and Sophia's spirit alive.

That and I want nothing more than for you to share this box and belongings with that special someone in your life too. Just as I had. My love for you was just as great as mine to Sophia. And I want you to experience that very joy as well. That's my dearest wishes to you Granddaughter.

I will stop this letter here. Never forget who you are and how much we love you. Mine and Sophia's spirits will never be truly be gone. Cause now you too will have someone that will watch over you and be there for you. And that's from the bottom of my heart.

All the best, my dearest Granddaughter,

Sincerely Anton."

Klaus watched Katia's hands shake as she held the letter in them. Sweet tears slipping down her cheeks and onto the note. Quietly Katia close her eyes and cried softly, lowering her head a tad.

"Katia..." Klaus said gently, coming over and wrapping his arms around her. Wordlessly Katia pulled him into a hug and buried her face into him. Katia did still miss Anton...but...what a wonderful letter enough for him to say that...oh she would still him so. "Shh....there, there, Katia."

With a moment of silent's Katia finally pulled herself together and helped gather the rest of the stuff into the room and put it in order. They'd worry about moving it and bringing some of it back to London with Remi later.

For now, the two were heading back to join Remi for dinner. It was getting around evening again and they did not want her to worry. The only thing Katia brought back with her was the music box which she kept nice and safe in her arms. Holding like it was a mere baby, down the dirt road. Klaus was walking a few paces behind her.

And little did she know at first the young man was actually slowing down even more. Every once in a while holding or rubbing his head or his cheek. The only thing Katia did notice was Klaus's ever growing panting and coughs.

"Do you have a hairball?" she joked with a smile. Cause every time Klaus coughed he automatically swore in fustration.

"Yeah a big one..." Klaus joked back, trying to keep up with Katia, but he just ended up stumbling. "Too many.... big dust balls from your....farm..."

Suddenly a soft thud could be hear. Katia came to a dead halt and looked back. "Klaus..?" she called lightly. Eyes widened at the boy laying face down in the dirt. So shocked as she ran back over to him she nearly dropped the music box. "KLAUS!" she screamed, kneeling down beside him as she placed the box down and shook him lightly.

Nothing. The only real thing she noticed was upon placing her hand on his cheek she quickly had to take it off. Startled by the heat. "Oh God....Klaus!" she yelled again, having stopped trying to wake him Katia took a deep breath and raised her head up and looked around frantically. "Help!" she cried. "PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! WE NEED HELP!"

The area around them was quiet. There were no houses close. Katia felt a lump swelling up in her throat. She cried, continuing to yell for a person to come. Even though she knew she was by herself.

However as it grew dark, Katia eventually found a hint of light from afar coming towards her and a still sleeping Klaus. A flashlight, and low and behold if it was not Remi herself. "Katia! Klaus!" she hollered, having grown worried when none showed up at home.

"Please...help him..." Katia chocked, still crying, gently stroking Klaus's front bangs. "He's burning up...!"

Meanwhile...Up in the sky, tailing after Layton and co's vehicles...

"Blast, they are finally going to stop?" Don complained, watching the car and scooter pulling into a small motel on the side of the road. "About time....well it IS getting late. Will probably make it to that girl Jenis soon."

"Aunt Jenis, I can't wait to meet her." Nina smiled, sitting shockingly quiet in the back seat. The young girl appeared to be messing with something. Giggling ever so often like she was being tickled. "Heh, heh..."

"You never meet her before either eh?" Don frowned, turning his head to look back at Nina. "And what's so funny back there?" Nina froze. Don's eyes went wide as he arched a brow. Nina's belly was big...and moving. "What's with the gut? What DID you eat?" he asked confused.

Nina grinned sheepishly, a blush creeping over her face. As Don opened his mouth to ask again a little white kitten popped up from the collar of her shirt. "Meow!" went the kitten.

Neo.

"Whhhhaaaaa...!" Don yelled, fingers slipping off the control's to steer his contraption. The whole thing going spinning outta control until Don cleared his head for a second and flew straight again. "Oh heck no! Put it back where ever you found it!"

"But I can't, Paolo." Nina protested. "She came to me. I think it's Cousin Flora's kitten."

"I don't care if it's the queen of England's cat! Where taking it back!" Don spat. Nina's eyes filled with tears. "Don't make me turn this contraption around!"

"I can't just toss her...!" Nina whined, holding the kitten closer to her, making innocent sniffling sounds. "She'd get hurt..!"

"Nonsense! Cats land on their feet!" Don half joked, steam practically blowing out of his ears.

"I won't throw her out!" Nina cried. "She's too cute!"

"NINA!" Don roared, finding a nearby place to land. He glanced back at her, finding the young ninja cuddling the kitten. Don's face grew soft. "Aw, alright...will keep her. For now."

Nina laughed and jumped on Don's back, clinging and hugging him from behind. "Thanks, Paolo!"she giggled sweetly. Neo just meowed happily and curled up on Paolo's head.

"Yeah, yeah..." Don groaned.

Down in the motel...

Layton went to dial the number for Katia's home in Dropstone. As much to his joy finding Remi and the phone. "Hello?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Remi, it's Hershel." Layton said softly. "I'm calling to say we left St Mystere."

"Oh that's great..." Remi yawned. "Oh, excuse me.."

"What's wrong Remi?" Layton asked. "You sound exhausted. Is everything OK?"

"It will be..." Remi says. "Klaus caught a nasty fever. We just got him to the house and in bed. He's so sick...and I'm having to watched him for a while now."

"How bad? Are you going to fine? Do you need me to come down and help?" Layton said, voice growing concerned.

"No, no, Hershel" Remi says shaking her head. "Take care of what needs taking care of. Will be fine. I won't let anything happen to him. And neither will Katia. The village doctor says Klaus was just over-stressed lately. All the pain and suffering from earlier is just taking its toll. His body needs time to heal now."

"I see why he's sick..." Layton signed. "The poor lad..." Klaus went through heck the last few mouth's. His body was finally slowing down to a point his immune system was a wreak. All the times he's been trying to keep under control after all the abuse he took...finally wore down his body.

"I have to stay up late..." Remi says sadly. "You guys get some sleep. I'll let you know soon how he turns out. His fever still so high. Leaving him alone is not an option. "

"I understand." Layton nodded slowly with a sigh. "Me Luke and Flora will be heading out of town for a little while longer. We just found out of Flora's missing family more or so. We must go see Jenis."

"Jenis huh?" Remi blinked. "Well if you are looking for her I heard where she's performing for a few weeks."

"Do tell." Layton smiled.

"Rome." Remi says. Layton nearly dropped the phone.

"Goodness..." Layton muttered, looking back at the beds at his sleeping kids. "I guess it WILL be a long trip. Try and let me know if you need anything. I'll come back to you as soon as I can."

"I know you will Hershel. As will I. Just remember, things have a way of working themselves out. Paths cross again. You'll be fine." Her grip on the phone tightening. "Just like how it always is..."

"I know, Remi." Layton whispered lovingly. "Good night. Talk to you soon."

The two hung up after that.

___

Sorry for the wait! Again! I have not been in the mood to write. THAT and I miss your comments! It seems like I'm hearing back from less and less of you. That and I have to over soon in two weeks and am busy! (Stay in touch!) :3 (hugs)

~Trinity


	10. Chapter 10: Mending Hearts part 1

Chapter 10: Mending Hearts part 1

"ROME?" Luke yelped, first thing he could hear from the professors mouth as the three sat down at the table for breakfast in the hotel they were in. "Professor! That's way past France! That will take days to get there!"

"Are you saying we should not go see Aunt Jenis!" Flora snapped, feeling the worst about the miles to such a place. "I won't accept that! We have to get to her before Squall does!"

"I know that Flora!" Luke snapped back, not like being yelled at. "I never said we should not go! But it's too far away for us! Unless we can fly like Squall we won't make it in time!"

"That's enough, both of you." Layton said firmly, standing up from the table with his tea."I will not have you fighting over what can't or can be done. Everything will be fine."

"How can you say that professor?" Luke sighed, not seeing an upside to any of this.

Layton suddenly wagged a figure and gave his kids a wink. "Because my dear boy, I have a plan that should get us there by the same time as Squall. I'll just need to make sure the adjustments on the Laytonmobile have not been messed with."

Luke and Flora exchanged glances. Both coming to the same conclusion. The two children pointed at one another. "He could not mean..." they said at once.

Layton chuckled, tipping his hat a little as he left through the rooms door. "Oh I am." he says smiling. "Finish your breakfast and meet me outside. Try not to get too full though."

Luke sank in his seat, looking pale at the thought. Flora just giggled happily, knowing she would soon be on her way.

Meanwhile...in another part of the motel....

"Paolo..." Nina whispered, standing alongside the mad genius's bed. Having been up and wondering the halls, Nina had overheard the talk between Layton and the kids. "Paolo..." she whispered again, poking at his head with the tip of his finger.

"Mmm....?" Don grumbled, obviously drowsy, flinching at her small touch.

"Oh good! Your awake!" Nina giggled cutely, stepping back a tad. "Come on! There leaving again! I hear Aunt Jenis is in Rome! Let's go!"

"Yeah, will go later then," Don yawned, rolling over so his back was facing Nina. Trying to go back to sleep. "I'm too tired to care..."

"Oh please can we go?" Nina pleaded, shaking Don. She frowned a bit when Paolo did not stir. Then a sneaky grin crossed her face. "Paolo!" she called again, jumping up high and landing on him. Don's eyes filled with shock as Nina started playfully bouncing up and down on him.

"Ack!" Don wheezed, a equally as fussing Neo jumped up on Don's head again...meowing in his ear. "Well good morning to you too then Nina..." Don finally muttered, gently putting Nina aside and getting up. "Fine, fine...let's go..."

"Thanks Paolo! Next stop Rome!" Nina cheered.

Don gasped and sat up straight, Neo came flying off his head!

"Were going, WHERE!" he yelped.

Nina just laughed, watching Don flip out.

Meanwhile....in Dropstone.

Remi and Katia had took turns staying up all night watching Klaus. His fever kept rising and they had to watch him every second to keep it from going too high. Otherwise he would have died for sure. Constantly replacing cloths and placing them on his burning head. Though what made it harder was they had no medicine in the house to help.

Thankfully though Mr. Anderson showed up half way through the night with some. After hearing Klaus was very ill he felt bad for him. And knew he HAD to help. Not because he was forced to. But because--as much to Katia's happiness--he wanted to.

The remedy from the medicine did the trick. And Klaus's fever finally stopped climbing. Though it was still high, Remi and Katia took over and waited up the rest of the night. Cause when it was not the fever bothering Klaus is was...

....his screaming.

Klaus was hard asleep the whole night. But screaming from painful memories and nightmares caused from sickness. So bad they were Klaus was actually thrashing in his sleep. Head jerking from side to side when Remi or Katia tried to put a pill in his mouth to make him swallow. Klaus must have thought it was a person in his dreams trying to do him harm.

To a point Remi managed several times to hold the confused and sick boy down while Katia managed to place the pills in.

Klaus cried and cried most of the night. It was so heartbreaking, Katia cried herself, holding onto Klaus's hand and rubbing it as comfortable as possible. Whispering soft gentle words in hopes of calming him. To a point, finally, did Klaus start to relax and fall into the first real peaceful sleep since coming here to Dropstone.

Remi had enough to a point as well. When Katia was not looking she slipped into the halls of the house and sat down in the dark to cry quietly to herself in private.

Early that very afternoon Klaus awoke to a spinning ceiling. Course this was normal after all the heck he'd been through that night. And his head was killing him! Like having a hangover from drinking or something!

His body ached, his throat was sore, he could not even sit up. Something was weighing down his chest.

What..?

Klaus blinked many times and looked over at his side.

Katia.

Katia was laying hunched over on a stool, head and arms resting on Klaus's upper body....fast asleep. Klaus could see dried up tears formed up in her eyes. She too had been crying, as Remi and Klaus himself. So worried. So scared....at the thought of losing him now.

"Katia...?" Klaus called in a weak hoarse voice, trying to sit up straight, but his body would not allow. And when he went to call her name again, his breath hitched and he began coughing instead.

Katia woke up with a jolt. Feeling the mattress shirting from Klaus's coughing fit.

"Oh goodness..." Katia gasped, sitting up in her seat. "Klaus?" she blinked slowly, patting the boy on the back.

"Katia..." Klaus repeated more slowly, coughing fit finally ending after a few more seconds. "Your here...?"

"Of course silly." Katia laughed, putting her hand on his head. "I'm not going to leave your sight when you need me most you know? Hmm. It seems your fevers down." with that said she stood up and headed for the door. "Try not to move around too much, I'll be right back."

As Katia left through the door, Klaus had gotten the most unpleasant feeling in his belly and so forth. His eyes widened as he stood up holding his gut. "I think this qualifies as moving but..." Klaus grunted, rushing for the bathroom, bashing into the walls from dizziness as he did so.

Katia and Remi could hear Klaus's tumbling from downstairs in the kitchen. Both girl exchanging glances. But they understood why Klaus needed to get up in a hurry. No prizes guessing he's reasons to go to the bathroom after such a long night.

Remi laugh, shrugging as she was Katia prepared to bring up a tray of food for the poor young man. "When you gotta go, you gotta go..." Remi winked.

Kati nodded her head, snickering as well.

When Klaus finally finished his time in the restroom, he quietly, yet sluggishly, went back to his room and fell down on his bed. Muttered something dark into his pillow.

"Hungry, Klaus?" Remi asked, her and Katia bringing in the food.

Klaus shook his head. "Water...water would be nice please..." he said, slowly turning onto his back.

Katia quietly handed him a cup of water, also quietly placing a wet cloth on his forehead. "Wait, before you drink it all, swallow these." she told him seriously, handing him a few pills. "This should knock out the rest of you fever."

"Yeah, yeah...." Klaus grumbled, taking the pills and swallowing them. He did not mean to sound grouchy but being so sick he was not used to. After a moment of relaxing and finding he girl did not leave his side, Klaus cleared his throat best he could to speak again. "I'm uh....I'm sorry...for what happened....I must have sounded like a fool in my sleep, huh?"

"Well," Remi laughed. "You certainly kept the houses next store awake as well." Klaus just sighed an looked down. Remi sigh as well, biting her lip. "Klaus...We both know how you must have felt...it's the whole reason your sick in the first place. And...we should be sorry. We could not really help at the time."

"Yeah," Katia added. "But now, no matter what, you'll never have to worry as much."

"Why's that?" Klaus asked.

"It's OK to let people know what's on your mind." Remi replied gently, in a mother like manner stroking Klaus's front bangs a tad. "None of this pain your suffering should just be kept to yourself. Speak up, don't keep it bottled in...And you'll feel better."

Klaus sat there for a moment thinking, Katia and Remi seeing a few tears forming in his eyes. "I...I never felt that...in so long..." Klaus murmured.

"Felt what?" Remi blinked, leaning in closer.

"A family's love..." Klaus sniffed. Katia and Remi smiled at the same time. Klaus was actually breaking down into tears, clutching the blankets on his lap. "Even if I did turn into that horrible person back then...I just wanted to have my parents back...just to feel their love once more...I miss them so much..."

"Klaus..." Katia whispered. Adult now or not, deep inside, Klaus still had a young heart even in the waking world, deep down, there was still the kid inside him that needed and wanted a parents love again. Something he missed even more dearly since he practically became public enemy in everyone else's eyes. He just needed to vent.

"Come here..." Remi said softly, wrapping her arms around the grief stricken boy and pulling him into a hug. Klaus reacted to this by leaning his head into her as well, sobbing for a bit. Remi carefully patting his back. "Shh...it's okay Klaus...it's okay..."

After a bit Klaus finally calmed down and laid back down to sleep. Having the first real satisfaction of a family in a long time. He knew Katia and Remi were his family before, but now....now at least he did not keep his emotions blocked as much. The girls could only hope he kept doing that.

And little did any of them know...very soon a true test for them would soon begin. Katia and Remi would soon be in for the fight of their lives. To save not only Klaus...but little did they know...London. Does this mean Klaus would revert to his old self?

Time could only tell...as always.

((What do I mean? :3 Heh, heh....I have a plan. Beware.))

Meanwhile...back at the motel.

Layton was making some last minute adjustments to the Laytonmobile, having the kids properly wait outside the car, while he worked. Carefully placing Flora's scooter the top end of the car, thus, Kinda in the back seat. The sunroof of the car down.

"Hop in little ones." Layton said gently, motioning them in as he got into the driver's seat. "And don't forget to buckle up."

Flora and Luke both exchanged glances yet again. Getting into the car quickly. "Professor, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Indeed, my boy." Layton smiled, bringing his arm over and pushing a button alongside Luke's seat. Suddenly plane like wings from the sides of the car and a propeller from the back end of it popped out! Wings flapping up and down as the professor started the engine and took off down the road. Thus gaining enough speed.

"Oh my!" Flora gasped, holding onto Luke. The sounds of the engine growing louder as the car sped, slowly but surely at the same time she looked down to find the car lift off the ground and heading for the sky.

Soon the car lift up completely and off it went into the sky! Far beyond the trees and into the clouds! "Good thinking professor!" Luke smiled, raising his voice to be heard over the motor. "I forgot all about this!"

"I did too for a little bit." Layton chuckled, steering the car in the direction for Rome, scaring the kids a little as he did so, they were not quiet used to being air born again! "But thinking back to a while ago when Don Paolo installed this into the car, made such a problem as getting to Rome on time much better!"

"At this rate will be there in no time!" Flora gasped with delight, heart racing. "I'll finally get to meet Aunt Jenis...and...find out where in Japan Grandmother lives...and maybe even..." Flora's voice trailed off.

"That's right Flora!" Luke grinned, knowing she meant her cousin. "Looks like it's clear sky's ahead for us!"

Even more so, Don Paolo and Nina followed safely from behind. Going for one long trip yet again to help Layton...though Don still had another question for Nina.

"Nina...how come you don't want Flora to know you all of a sudden?" he arched a brow, keeping up with the skyward Laytonmobile. "You were more than willing to before...."

"Because..." Nina mumbled. "If she were to know me...and Squall came after one of us..." Nina shook her head. "If she does not know I'm her family, and something happens to me....she won't be as sad. You know? Keeping the truth to one's self can hide pain for another."

"I think Squall already figured out your related." Don reminded her, Nina shook her head again.

"I know...but. Not just yet. I..." Nina gulped. "I want her to find out. This is something I can't give away....And I know Flora will find out soon. We'll meet again as family someday. She's a smart girl. And I trust cousin to solve this."

"Kinda like one big puzzle eh?" Don sighed. "Oh. And here I thought you were just dragging me along for a ride...."

Nina just laughed.

To Peace101: I like you poem! :D You did a great job! I would have said so before about posting it on so I could see but I forgot to write it here! So sorry. Your fine and thanks! It's nice hearing from you again . See you next time you read this I guess. Keep in touch my friend!~

And in fact it's nice hearing from all of you. Your comments mean a lot to me! Please keep it up~ I can't tell you how much I need them~

~Trinity

melancholy melancholy

melancholy


	11. Chapter 11: Mending Hearts part 2

Chapter 11: Mending Hearts part 2

It took less than a day or so to reach Rome by flight. Needless to say the non-stop flying got Luke and Flora-as thrilled as they were to be close to seeing Jenis now-a little tired and cranky from the trip. Every now and then Layton glanced back to find them arguing about something. Mainly cause they were bored out of their minds.

"Luke. Flora. Behave." Layton says softly. "Were almost there. All you two need is to stretch your feet out once we land and you'll be as right as rain."

"Yes, professor..." the two said tiredly.

Once the Laytonmobile landed within a clear path of the open street of Rome Luke and Flora practically jumped from the car and kissed the ground! Layton only chuckled. Ah, he'd expect that from Luke, but Flora too? She REALLY just wanted to see Jenis so bad now! Made since after all.

"Alright you two," Layton says, coming up after putting the car back to normal. "Let's get back in the car and head for the theater. I know that way."

"Aww..." Luke and Flora both moaned.

It was late evening now at the time. Jenis was said to be getting ready for another opera performance within the next twenty or so minutes. They'd have to hurry and catch her before she went on.

Luckily, because Layton and Luke had saved not only her in the recent past, but as well as many of her very audience,-(During the events of Eternal Diva)-she has become forever grateful to them. And being as super famous as she became, Jenis was able to grant them free backstage passes to her room for them to visit her.

It was the perfect time now to catch her in the prep room getting ready. Flora would be able to spend some much needed one on one time with her. Not to mention they would not have the unnecessary attention of the crowd around to bug either one of them.

Needless to say Flora was all too excited. Layton and Luke had never seen the girl this way in a while. Of course when visiting a long lost family member, who would not be? Of course at the same time the men could see young Flora visibly shaking.

"It's OK to be scared my dear." Layton told her, eyeing her from the drivers mirror while he drove. "Cause at the same time I know your will to see her is much stronger. Change can sometimes be good. This is one of those good changes."

"Yes I know." Flora replied with a small nod. "I just...can't believe it's finally happening. Oh, goodness, what do I say?" she laughed nervously.

"It will come to you Flora." Luke assured her, gently squeezing her hand for comfort.

Flora's smile grew. "Thanks Luke."

Within minutes they reached the theater in the heart or Rome. It was still early before the performance but yet many of crowds were in waiting outside the theater. Lining up, waiting to get in. They were a little pushy though. Course you'd expect that when going to see someone famous.

"This way you two." Layton motioned, coming up to the main gates ahead of the crowd. Him and the kids then properly introducing themselves again to the main staff, then at that point going in and walking down the back halls of the theater.

This was it. Jenis was just mere seconds away.

And of course Flora's heart was pounding the whole way. Her hands sweaty and body shaking a little more than in the car. "Here we go." Layton eventually chuckled, knocking on the room door that read: 'Jenis Quatlane'.

Unconsciously did Flora actually step back behind Luke and Layton. She herself did not even realize she did it.

There was a moment of utter silent's which only made Flora jump a good foot off the ground at the soft kindhearted voice of Jenis from the opposite side of the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

Layton could tell she was just behind the door, waiting for a reply on who was knocking on the door before she opened it.

"Good evening Miss Jenis." Layton replied gently, adjusting his hat a tad. "It's Hershel Layton. From London, remember?"

"Oh!" Jenis gasped with delight, opening up the door. A big smile on her face as she locked gazes with the trio. Wearing her lovely white and gold dress, and ever beautiful hair. She looked all ready for singing. "What a wonderful surprise! How are you both? It's so nice of you to come!" she chirped.

"As it is to see you." Layton and Luke bowed, exposing Flora's position.

Jenis blinked, looking closely at her. "Oh? And who's this?" Jenis asked gently, seeing Flora' backing up more. To help Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her forward again. "No need to be shy my dear. It's nice to meet a good friend of professor Layton."

Flora blushed, taking in a deep breath, seeing as though Layton was standing there smiling at her, in a reassuring manner. With a few seconds to spear Flora did the honors of saying her full name.

Well here it comes.

"Flora Reinhold." she says simply, taking another deep breath, she went to find more words. "Aunt Jenis it's me...Violet Reinhold's daughter."

Jenis's eyes went wide.

"I know it's hard to take in at once Jenis, but it's true." Layton smiled, seeing the look on the actresses face. "It's one of the reasons we have come to see you today."

"Flora's has waited a long time to meet you." Luke added with a grin. "And I'm sure you have a lot to talk about right?"

"Flora Reinhold..." Jenis repeated, stepping up closer to a still shaking Flora. The shocked look on her face turning to a soft smile. "We do have a lot to discuss. But not here. Come." she says gently, leading the three back into her dressing room.

Once inside, Jenis practically collapsed on her seat, still staring at Flora but very much thrilled at the same time to see her. "Aunt Jenis, it is truly an honor to meet you." Flora went on. "I really had no idea you, the famous opera singer Jenis Quatlane, would be my aunt."

"I heard so much about you in the letters, Flora." Jenis shook her head. "I have to say myself, it's more of an honor to meet my sisters daughter. My family member. Oh you look almost like you do in the photos Violet had sent me!" she cooed. "You and your little puffy bang! Oh you hardly changed from those old photos!"

Flora giggled. "That's what mother and father always said too." The birthmark of the Apple appearing on Flora's front most neck showing. So delighted Jenis could not help but notice. All the more proving the family trait.

"You'll have to forgive me for not staying in touch with you mother for so long. I stopped getting mail from her quite awhile back. But on top of all that I had the media following me. I could not bear to visit if it meant exposing you and the others." Jenis said quietly.

"I know, Jenis, you were only being careful." Flora says, frowning a little. Jenis had no idea about Violet being dead yet. And in this case...she must not have known about Sasha either.

Layton and Luke watched quietly from a distance. They could see the pain in Flora's eyes wondering how she was going to break it to Jenis as gently as possible. Before Flora had a chance though Jenis suddenly stood up.

"Ah! I nearly forgot about my singing performance! I have to be on stage soon." Jenis laughed. "Will you being staying in Rome for a while then? I'd like to get to know you better for a bit longer. I have another performance later on within the week too. And acting one then. You and Mr. Layton and Luke are welcome to front row seats of course."

"We'd love to aunt Jenis!" Flora said happily, cheering up right away, looking back at Layton to be sure it was fine. When Layton gave the OK by nodding this only sparked Flora's smile even more. "Yes, will defiantly be there for all you performances here in Rome!"

"Wonderful!" Jenis beamed, Flora standing up as she gave her lost awaited Flora a hug. "Oh my, but what are you doing here with Mr. Layton? Is your mother here too? May I speak with her before I go out on stage?"

Flora froze. Here comes the truth. She was not about to hide this from Jenis.

"Jenis..." Flora sighed, letting go and stepping back. Layton could not really help in this matter. It was something Flora must do alone. Her family. Her concern.

"What's wrong dear?" Jenis blinked, a look of worry as she kneeled down to Flora's level and put a soft hand to her face. Flora quietly shook off her hand by shaking her head.

"Mom...passed away a very long time ago." Flora sad sadly, not looking Jenis in the eyes. "When I was five...that's probably when you stopped getting letters from her." Jenis the whole time listening to Flora dropped her hand to her side and looked on a her niece with a pale face even with the use of the makeup on. "I never knew you until a while ago...and by the time I did find out...I...I'm afraid we lost Aunt Sasha too...she...died just a few mouth's back."

"Sasha? Violet...?" Jenis wheezed, hands shaking. Flora closed her eyes tightly. "How could this-" she began to say, Flora could hear her voice breaking. But before she could finish there was a manager at the door the dressing room.

"Lady Jenis!" the man says loudly, a few more coming in and helping a still stunned Jenis to her feet. "Were on out there! You must come, everyone is waiting!"

"But-but I!" Jenis gasped, still willingly going along with the others towards the stage, only glancing back for but a moment at Flora with a almost frightened expression.

Flora stood there for a few seconds, biting her lip. Almost to the point of tears before Layton came over and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come, let's go take our seats out there. She'll need our support in the end." Layton whispered to her.

"Yeah..." Flora said quietly, following the professor and Luke to the seats within the theater.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer called, having the stage all lit up and crowd gone quiet. "May we present, the Diva of the stage! The lovely one and only: Jenis Quatlane!"

With that Jenis slowly and-as much to the professor and kids understanding- wobbly footing as she made her way to the mike in the center of the stage. Her weak grip on the mike as she spotted Flora within the crowd of people worsening. Even with her best smile, many in the front rows watching could see her almost trembling face.

"Oh Jenis..." Flora whispered dreadfully. Of all the times she could have told Jenis of her sisters deaths...it should have been AFTER the singing performance! But then again, keeping it secret any longer would have made matter worse right?

The music for Jenis's song began to play in the background. The entire time it played Jenis kept her head down as she could not bring herself to begin singing. Once people in the crowd began to notice her voice was not going at the parts of the music it was supposed to their began a quiet muttering among one another.

Finally in the middle of the music Jenis raised her head and looked around at everyone. A weak, sad, sad smile on her face as she managed to utter a small sentence her voice would allow: "I'm sorry everyone...I can't."

Before the crowd could understand Jenis began to cry, tears streaming down her face as she turned on a heel and ran off stage and through the doors, covering her face as she did so.

Shows over.

There was a moment of silent's when Jenis ran off stage, then the entire crowd erupted into rage. Shouting at one another of the cost to get in to the theater and such! Or what a waste of time this whole thing had been!

"Jenis!" Flora cried, grabbing the ends of her skirt up a little so she, Layton and Luke could take chase after the grief stricken Jenis. While that was going on the managers and other people working the set went and helped calm the crowd. Unable to chase the actress themselves.

Eventually within the first few minutes they found Jenis outside around the back of the theater building, sitting on the steps. Crying. Head down resting on her lap.

Flora had a few tears as well welled up in her eyes as she quietly came over. Yet again Layton and Luke had no part to play here. It was all up to Flora. Gently Flora sat down alongside her aunt and rubbed her back comfortably.

"Aunt Jenis..?" Flora called softly, heart breaking at how much Jenis was shaking. But of course, this would be expected. It was her sisters that were now suddenly gone. And for Jenis she was the youngest out of the three. Her big sisters...gone, dead...just like that.

"I should have..." Jenis sobbed, not raising her head to look at Flora. "I should have...been there...! Where was I?" she cried.

"I'm so sorry Jenis!" Flora chocked, leaning in to hug her dearest aunt. "I'm still here Jenis. I'm still here!" Eventually Jenis turned around and returned the long need hug once again, crying even harder over Flora's slumping shoulders. "Sorry Jenis...I'm sorry...But I'm here...I am."

Jenis just cried. But not once letting go of Flora for quite a while.

Towards the end, as night began to fall, she finally dried her face for a bit and followed Flora and Layton to the car.

It was time to take a break from performing just for now. Jenis would phone her people later of where she'd be staying in Rome with Flora after a while. For now, it was time to understand everything...for her...for Flora.

Meanwhile, in another part in Rome...

Nina had been waiting up for Paolo all evening. Once the two arrived in Rome Don made plans to stay at a local hotel for a while. Paolo had been grouchy since arriving and decided to unwind at a bar across from the hotel. Leaving Nina and Neo to stay safe.

Not that is was a good idea for him to just leave a kid alone to go drink, but hey, cut the guy a break...he still had a lot to learn about being a dad.

And Nina however was good at waiting for him to come back. She knew Flora was safe for now in Rome with Jenis somewhere and would go visit her aunt and cousin later. Squall did not seem to be in Rome as of yet anyway. No rush.

Besides...Nina knew another reason Don had gone drinking...one: He is an alcoholic. No way around that. And two: Even though Don hardly got to know Nina much, deep down she could easily tell...him seeing her, looking at Nina everyday: he just saw Sasha.

After all the resemblance was well...striking.

Don Paolo missed her greatly now more than ever.

Finally towards ten pm, a couple of guys from the hotel came dragging in a VERY drunken Paolo into the room.

"We brought you father home!" says one guy. "I'm afraid though he's drunk himself stupid!"

"Oh, well thanks." Nina says, helping the men bring Don inside as they lead him to a empty bed. "But he's not exactly my da-"

"The dingo ate my baby!" Don wailed in his drunken state, wiggling a little in the man's grasp till they managed to finally throw him on the bed. After a few minutes, Don eventually passed out on the bed, whimpering a little.

"I'll take it from here then." the young twelve year old said in a small voice, letting the men leave. Once finally gone Nina then tended to a snoring Don Paolo. Cutely placing a blanket over him, and heading to bed herself across the room.

Don was going to be fine...until morning when the hangover hit him.

"Night then..." Nina sighed, Neo quietly curling up beside her and joining her in sleep.

Meanwhile again...

Jenis-though still struck with grief lead the way to a big house within Rome. She had a close friend living there and had come to agreement with that person to let her and the others stay for a few nights. This way Jenis could still get to spend time with Flora and mourn for her sisters.

"Come here then cutely!" Jenis's friend Flo bubbled, yet again dragging Luke by the feet back into her kitchen. "Flo here's gonna stuff you like a pig! You have to try this pudding I made!"

"Ple-Please...!" Luke cried, letting his nails scrap the floor on his unwillingly way back into the house. "I'm SO full...! No more...!"

Layton just laughed, watching, just about stuffed himself from the dinning chair.

Flo was Italian. And Italian's LOVED to eat and make food! And most big Italian family's stuffed newcomers with whatever they could make! And a lot of it!

Poor Luke and Layton...

Only ones missing out on the drama was Jenis and Flora, who quietly talk together in the spare room upstairs. Sharing some very much needed one on one time for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Accepting

Chapter 12: Accepting

Klaus woke up to yet another calming morning. This time he felt a lot better. Everything was still a bit of a daze but he could tell right off at least his limbs and torso were no longer hurting him. Sitting up, he noticed he was by himself. The house was very quiet.

Everyone must have still been asleep? Maybe. Klaus did not know. And frankly he was too hungry to care. Belly practically shaking his bed. "Time to get up I guess..." Klaus yawned, taking his fist real footsteps for the door.

It was hard at first since he was not quite used to standing yet, and Klaus found himself kissing the wall by mistake, feet tripping over one another.

((I have ran into a wall like that.. XD It's so not funny unless it's happening to someone else right?))

In fact Klaus's moving about got Remi up, and wandering the halls. Finding the boy eventually walking downstairs to the kitchen. Making his own breakfast-which was nothing but a few pieces of toast-and sitting down at the dining table.

"Well, I see you have you appetite back. You must be feeling better." Remi smiled, coming in and taking a seat next to Klaus.

Klaus nodded slowly, too busy stuffing his face to talk. Sure, he ate while he was sick but he did not eat much. While Klaus finished chewing his few last bits of toast Remi placed a gentle hand on his forehead just to be sure.

"Fever's defiantly broke." Remi says, removing her hand. "I think you might still have a slight cold though. How's your voice and nose?" Her tone just as soft and gentle as ever being the mother to Klaus she was now.

"Fine." Klaus says, though his nose sounds a tad congested, just like his voice. Upon hearing his voice, Klaus lowed his small piece of toast and blushed. Remi just laughed

"Don't worry, I'm sure that too will go away by Friday." Remi told him, turning to see Katia making her way downstairs too. Just as equally glad to see Klaus up and about.

"Why what happens on Friday?" Klaus said unsure.

"Dropstone's holding an festival." Katia replied coming over and giving Klaus a simple kiss on the forehead. Klaus's blush brightened. "Every so often we have a few a year. One's for our villages cows and the other this time around is for the people who worked hard out in the fields. You know? Take a break and have fun from working?"

"Great..." Klaus said with a sigh. "Have fun going then you two."

"Don't be grouchy now." Remi says, giggling at his discomfort. "Were ALL going. Even you. Fresh air will do you good. And don't you want to see Katia in a dress?"

Klaus's face turned ever more red.

"HA! I guessed right did I not?" Remi teased. Cutely enough Katia was blushing too. "Oh you two will look so nice together!"

"Shu-shut up!" Klaus yelped, embarrassed, which only egged on Remi. Another thing family was there for...to tease sometimes.

Katia and Remi laughed at Klaus's red face for quite a while before Remi had an idea to prove just how much Klaus would love to see his love in a dress. That same day she waited until the right moment when the young man was trying to rest peacefully in his room.

Remi knocked on the door.

"Klaus? May I come in?" Remi bubbled, a grin ever growing on her face.

"Yes, Remi." Klaus called from inside, where Remi found him laying down looking out the window. His mind obviously gone off into that little world of his. "I've been thinking Remi..." Klaus pondered, not seeming to care of Remi coming in and hovering by the door.

"Thinking about what?" Remi asked.

"Maybe...a festival with all the villagers really won't be such a bad idea after all." Klaus says softly, a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I mean...If Mr. Anderson is willing to forgive me, and he's the founder of this village...everyone else might even do so too."

"That's right Klaus!" Remi encouraged. "This is your chance to start fresh and prove it to everyone here. Then later we can start on everyone else out there. Gotta start small, even for a village festival!"

Klaus smiled softly at Remi. If not for her and Katia, Klaus would be lost in this world. Maybe even dead. "Thank you." Klaus said simply.

"Don't thank me yet." Remi says sweetly, opening the door behind her. "You have a maiden of kisses awaiting you today!"

"Wha-what are you talking abou-" Klaus began flustered. Losing his train of thought when Katia came inside wearing none other than her mother's dress. There was even a pair of small white ribbons on the sides of her head. Making Katia look even more drop dead lovely.

The boys jaw dropping a thousand miles.

While Katia stepped in closer till she was at Klaus's side she blushed and smiled just as sweetly at the dumbfounded young man. "I'm already for you," Katia said with a laugh. "Will this outfit due?"

"Kaaa..." Klaus weakly muttered, watching Katia lean in closer to his face, he could smell sweet perfume on her, making his heart beat even more fast. "...tiaaa." Katia laughed more, winking at him.

"Careful now Katia." Remi laughed. "I think will end up making him get a fever again." she joked, having the purple haired girl step back a tad. However it seemed a little late in some case. For when Katia re-looked at Klaus...

"Klaus," Katia called worriedly, handing him a tissue. "Your nose is bleeding!"

"Haaa..." Klaus laughed softly, falling back in his bed and falling asleep, face turning even redder.

"Klaus?" Katia yelped, panic setting in as she waved her hands up and down. "Oh no, oh no! I did not mean for this to happen!"

Remi just did what she could and cleaned up the passed out Klaus's nose. "I knew he'd do that..." she giggled. "It just goes to show how much he loves you. Don't be worried Katia. But uh...let's save the dress for the party then huh?"

"Ri-right." she sighed shakily.

A few days later the festival began that early evening...

"Did I REALLY have to wear this?" Klaus groaned, standing with Remi in the main center of Dropstone. All in the crowd of happy people wait for the main festivities to start. All the main games of the party had been played and most now were enjoying more company and dancing.

Klaus had been drinking punch non-stop for the past half hour. Remi loved how over-worried the boy was getting over all this. It's funny, for once his mind was not on the people, wondering if they liked him or not. Which the villagers were all taking to Klaus's presents VERY well. Smiling at him and talking with him.

What Klaus kept complaining about was his evening wear to this party. He had on Anton's old dancing tux, as did Katia have on Sophia's old dress again. Katia was busy at the time dancing with her dad, while Remi stayed close in case she was needed. Klaus had spent the whole party dancing already with Katia. He needed a break.

"Oh you look cute." Remi reminded him. "Even Katia likes you wearing that."

Klaus groaned again. "Don't call me cute!"

Within a few minutes Katia had to go up on stage and begin singing. Since Flora not being around at the moment, Katia was going solo for the first time. Before doing so she looked back at Klaus and smiled shakily. As a sign she need moral support. Klaus came running to her.

He could not help but notice Mr. Anderson was staring at him hard. Especially when Klaus grabbed Katia's hands. "You'll be fine!" Klaus told her. "Don't go giving up! We remind each other that right? You don't stop trying, neither will I!"

Katia nodded, a wide smile, her makeup and dress growing from the lights, making her ever more lovely. "Thank you. I will." she says, hurrying up on stage.

And as always, Katia began and ended her song with flying colors. Klaus, Remi, as well as the rest of the village watching cheered her on till she finally started to exit stage. While she prepped around backstage for a moment, Mr. Anderson met up with Klaus alone.

"May I have a word with you?" Anderson asked, seeing already that Klaus was freaking out over the founder asking for him.

"Uh sure." Klaus gulped, standing back a few meters, away from him.

"I have an apology to make. About the yelling and blaming..." Anderson muttered. "You truly seem a lot more than what many have said. I guess, if Katia can see that, I should too. Making the choice to help you when you were sick was one of very few good things I did for my daughter Katia."

"Oh, no, it's fine, Mr. Anderson." Klaus stuttered.

"I mean it." Anderson said seriously. "Treat her well. I'm trusting you will not only a fresh start in life but keeping safe my only daughter."

"I will." Klaus smiled, thinking back to a photo in his head of just Katia...and after how long she too had stuck with him after finding out who he really was. And she excepted him. And now Klaus was even getting the OK from her dad too. How wonderful.

Suddenly Anderson took out a camera and started taking pictures of Klaus. "Hold still a second, I want to get a good shot." Anderson says softly.

"Is that like for a keep sake...?" Klaus blinked.

"No," Anderson chuckled darkly, finishing the photos and taking them with him as he walked away. "This is in case you hurt my little girl. If so, I will hunt you down!"

Klaus practically fell to the floor in shock.

Nice guy.

Though out the party no one could see dark figures circling the area. A gang of equally dark robbed men teamed up together...waiting for a moment to strike.

((No it's not Squall...but...))

"We will do just as master has planned." the old man in robes said, motioning the other younger men to ready themselves. "First plan of action: Capture the boy. He'll be back to his old ways soon. Weather he wants to or not. "

And what that meant...if this old man managed to do that...who knows what could happen.

((The old man...he is Squall's lackey in the games. ^^ I'm not sure if you'd remember the old man that is with Squall at the end of the Specter's Flute, driving Squall away in a carriage. Or in part of the intros for Eternal Diva. :3 If anyone knows his name that would be a great help to me~))

Meanwhile...back in Rome.

"I'm gonna die..." Luke moaned, holding his gut, keeping hard from puking. "Please...no more..."

"But you're so skinny!" Flo complained with a smile."Even after so much food gone into ya, you still are as thin as a stick!"

"Ugh..." Luke groaned, face turning green.

Layton was quietly laying on his back on the couch. Just as equally suffering from the input of so much food. He could no longer get up or even reach for his tea cup on the coffee table in front of him. It was THAT bad.

"Lady Flo...if you'd please. Luke and I have weak stomachs as of now. We could really use a break." Layton wheezed. "There will be lots of time later for fine meals such as you have made for us these past few days...besides we must be off to bed soon."

"Alright darling, if you insist." Flo giggled, finally stopping her endless feeding of pasta she currently had sitting at Luke's table. "Do you want me to prep you beds for the night then?" she asked, letting Luke slump off the chair and wobbly walk away.

Layton shook his head, but replied in a ever kind tone: "No thanks, I think I'll sleep right here for the night if you don't mind." Not that Layton thought he could get up at this point. He'd just need sleep and he'd be fine by morning. Hopefully.

"Well alright then goodnight." Flo nodded, heading off.

Layton glanced at Luke who was sluggishly heading for the bathroom. "Will you be alright my boy?" Layton asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'll be-" Luke began to say, trying to smile back at the professor but then his face went even more green, his cheeks puffing up as he closed his mouth and covered it with his hand. The other hand holding his belly. "Oh no...!" he gulped, rushing as fast as he could for the bathroom.

Layton stared after the boy, sweating at bit around the face. That poor boy. After a few seconds you could hear Luke emptying his belly from upstairs.

"This is going to be a long night." Layton sighed.

Upstairs further Flora sat still beside her darling aunt Jenis, talking, and laughing, all and all having a good time. They'd been doing so these's last few days.

Jenis had taken out many of books and photos of the family: Sasha, Violet and Lynn, She'd had with her and told Flora all about them. Sometimes they laughed, over good times, and the others Flora and Jenis cried.

"I remember your aunt Sasha used to always love getting into trouble." Jenis sighed softly, re-thinking back, as she brought up a photo of her sister-who was all muddy in the picture- and showing it to Flora. "I never could keep up with her and Violet." she giggled. "But when it came to finding trouble they were glued to it."

"That sounds like Sasha." Flora agreed with a slight giggle as well.

"However it was also me who got into fights with Sasha a lot too." Jenis, went on. "But luckily it was your mother who always knew how to break up the fights and keep us happy and well together. I guess as kids she was the glue of our little team. You mom was a good leader."

"A leader...mom?" Flora blinked.

Jenis nodded again. "Yes, and she's the reason we all eventually went our separate ways. Not in a bad way, but we knew in the end we just wanted to have our own adventures. She'd been leading us for a long time. And we knew later it was time for us to lead our own lives...and so we did. And...when I think of it...I believe you hold a lot more of who you mother was then you realize. I think you'd make a great leader."

"Me? A leader?" Flora said unsure, Jenis finally closing the book to allow a break from memory lane.

"I know you could. Family's know these things." Jenis winked, smiling big as she turned around revealing her bare back. Flora looked over. Spotting a small star shaped marking on her back. Flora smiled to, if was after all one of the family symbols. "It's in your blood."

"Thanks Jenis." Flora says, yawning a little. "Well, it's getting late. Why don't we talk more in the morning..." Thinking back to a while ago though she remembered something. "Oh wait, is tomorrow not your play performance? An acting one?"

"Ah, I am still not so sure I can-" Jenis began.

"You can!" Flora protested. "Your an amazing person aunt Jenis. Bad things happen but you must always move on in the end. I'll be there cheering you on the whole way. But you have to get back out there, why not start tomorrow?"

Jenis stared at Flora for the longest time, smiling happily.

There was that great leader spirit she was talking about.

"Alright then...tomorrow." Jenis smiled, hugging her dearest niece. "We'll give them one heck of a show."

"That's right." Flora giggles, following Jenis off to bed for the night.

Meanwhile. back in Dropstone...

"You really were great Katia." Klaus says, leading his love by the hand back for the house that late night. With the party over everyone was slowly starting to pack up and head for homes themselves. Each actually saying goodnight and whatnot to Klaus.

Everyone in the village did like him now it seemed. Now all that was left was to change the minds of those in London.

"Again thanks." Katia smiled, leaning up to Klaus as the strolled home slowly. "It helped to have you in the crowd cheering me on. And I do believe I saw you and papa talking...what was that about?"

"Oh..." Klaus half laughed. "I guess you can say were at an agreement."

"That's good." Katia said. "Who knows? Maybe when someday if we get married Daddy will be there to see me off."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't we?" Klaus gulped, blushing.

Katia just laughed."Maybe." she winked, further more confusing the boy.

Klaus suddenly came to a halt and looked around. A worried look crossing his face as he could in fact since danger nearby. Sadly, Remi was already at home waiting for them. After all she wanted Klaus and Katia to have lots of time alone.

"What's the matter?" Katia asked, seeing the feared look on Klaus's face.

"Go home Katia." Klaus says seriously, looking around he can see the dark figures circling close by in the brush. "I just remembered I left something back at the stage. I can't leave without it." he lied.

"What? Are you sure?" Katia says even more confused. "Klaus, what's wrong?"

Klaus was able to tell when danger was close by since he was so used to it from before. And he did not want Katia caught up in it too. Time was of the essence.

"I said go!" he snapped, running off in the other direction away from her. Klaus felt bad doing this, he could feel Katia staring at him as he ran, a pained look crossing both of their faces. "Sorry Katia...so sorry." Klaus whispered to himself, vanishing into the darkness of the night, with nothing but the figures close by now following after him.

When he felt no longer Katia was close by he came to a halt and looked around. Just waiting...for a sign of who he felt watching him and Katia.

"Heh, you truly are smarter than you know. Even with no memory, you still have your mastermind instincts." came a voice of an old man.

Klaus's frown deepened. Did this guy know about him too?

"Just who are you?" Klaus asked angrily, clenching his fist. "Are you even from the village or..." his voice trailed off as the old man appeared from the shadows...smiling wickedly at Klaus.

"Greetings...we have not met before, but I know you are acquainted with master Squall, am I right?" the old man licked his lips.

'Squall..?' Klaus thought to himself. "So what if I am?" he asked, voice raised in defense.

"Don't worry..." the old man says lowly. "You'll be back to your old ways soon..." with a sudden nod the thugs in robes working for the old man came out of the brush and grabbed Klaus! Holding him tight from behind. Having a hold of his arms and legs.

"Let me GO!" Klaus yelled, struggling to free himself while trying to get local villagers attention. "Hey! STOP! I-"

Before he had a chance to call for help, another thug in robes punched him hard in the belly. Klaus's whole world going black as he slumped forwards slightly...then being dragged off into the night with the thugs and old man.

((I know in the credits for Eternal Diva the gang of guys working for Squall were all thrown in jail. These new gang of thugs are just uh...extras Squall picked up. ^^ Heh, hope that makes since))

Meanwhile...back in Rome...next day.

Jenis began to walk in with Flora, Layton, and a well rested Luke into the opera theater. Today was the big day. Though she was not completely better from the pain she endured of the tragic news, Jenis-with the support of Flora choose it would be best to try and act again.

"Will be with you every step of the way, aunt Jenis." Flora told her, smiling comfortably. "Then after the performance we can go back and talk more kay?"

"That sounds wonderful." Jenis says, gently squeezing Flora's hand, ready for the acting to begin. "I'm sure everything will work out fine this time."

Little did they know, a ever sneaky De Squall was now in Rome, and quietly making his way inside the building of the theater...

"Both plans are in action..." Squall mutters quietly. "With Klaus soon to be back to his old self...now I just need Jenis...one of the last I can claim, to find the rest of Flora's family."

So sorry it's so late everyone! I'll be on time from now on! I promise. You see, the move I lost my connection and had to get a new one. Now that I'm internet savvy again I SHALL NOT FAIL! Hopefully... LOL.

Course having reviews help too. ^^ Sorry, I'm being weird again! Later! Soon next time! Well...I should be completely back on by Tuesday if not later.

To Paige Fox: Uhhh, your request shall be in the next chapter. This one turned out longer than I thought. :D

Oh, and one more thing, Aside from I need help finding the name of the old man-or making one up if the guy has no name-I thought I'd let everyone know now: The plan about Klaus: has nothing to do with Squall's plans on killing off Flora's family-or whatever he plans on doing to them. They are both separate plans.

Will Klaus go back to his old ways? And how would this happen? In other words though...Remi and Katia have their own battles to deal with, without the help of Layton. As does Layton and Flora now will soon have their own fights to do without the help of Remi.

Make since? See you next chapter I hope everyone :3 I miss hearing from everyone!

~Trinity


	13. Chapter 13: Stage Fright

Chapter 13: Stage Fright

Jenis was very scared going into the theater. Even with Flora at her side the whole way. But once she entered the stage and got ready for her part she was as happy as can be again. Once an actress, always an actress after all.

Jenis had been doing plays for a long time. Just as much as she did her singing career. These things just came naturally to her. And luckily the play she was doing today was one she'd done in the past many times in other towns and cities.

Romeo and Juliet. A classic. Best of all, no one in the crowd that came here to see the show had ever seen a Romeo and Juliet play before. So no one knew what was going to happen in it.

Layton, Luke and Flora sat beside one another in the front rows of the audience. A perfect view of the show. Jenis was not on as of yet. They'd not seen her since the introduction of Juliet's first appearance.

Layton wanted to wish Jenis good luck, but he was afraid to say: "Break a leg!". Even though that is what many did, for they said it was always bad luck to say "Good luck!". It confused the good professor greatly. Though he could not help but wonder too: Who was the lucky guy to play Romeo?

"Oh goodness this is so exciting!" Flora gasped with delight, watching the action of part of the play, where the family's from both sides of the gangs fight it out in one part of the play. Flora was not scared much. She knew the swords and daggers were all fake.

"They look so real though!" Luke commented. "Like it's actually happening!"

"That's the magic of the theater, my boy." Layton chuckled, adjusting his top hat a tad as he gazed happily at the actors. They did a fine job. Everything was going wonderfully...

...until, they got a clear look at Romeo on the stage.

Layton frowned.

The guy looked great on stage. Nice a slim, a wonderfully shaped face a nice voice for the part that could only be for Romeo...but...

"Flora are you OK?" Luke asked, seeing the brown haired girl shivering. Luke could see the fear in her eyes. Though even Flora was not sure what was bothering her now.

"I have a bad feeling..." Flora muttered, holding her head for a moment.

"I do too." Layton agreed. "I can't put my finger on it but there's more than one thing wrong with this picture. Don't you feel it too Luke?"

Luke took a moment to take the stage into consideration. And the people playing their roles. But then he too saw something was wrong. And that voice on stage.

"Oh dad, you don't think that man playing Romeo...?" Luke said quietly, as not to alert the people in the rows next to them.

"I would not put it passed him, son." Layton said gridding his teeth, taking another close look at the man as he turned to face the crowd. Even through a mask on his face Layton could feel the stinging eyes of hate from 'Romeo' burning right through him. That evil smile. Layton teased up but did not move.

He could not. Not in front of the people watching. A spray of panic from everyone was the last thing they needed. But one thing was clear: Jenis was in danger. This matter would have to be done as discreetly as possible.

"If that's who I think it is..." Flora whispers to Layton and Luke. "We have to do something now!"

"I know my dear..." Layton whispered back. "Just hang on. We must stay calm for Jenis's sake. I need to think of something, just give me time."

"But-" Flora began to say desperately. Suddenly the background of the staged changed once again. Flora fell into great fear for her only aunt.

It was now the tower part of the play. Where Juliet-Jenis-stood at the top of her balcony and called forth her Romeo-Aka as Layton and the kids knew- De Squall for short. Layton could see the grown man hiding in the fake bushes waiting for his cue to get up.

Fear gripping him like death at the sight of the man's sword and dagger he still carried with him. The professor could feel it deep down in his heart. That sword and dagger were very much real.

"Romeo, oh Romeo!" Jenis began in her wonderful voice as she stepped out onto the balcony further. Her lovely face hair and white dress glowing under the bright lights of the stage. "Where are you Romeo?"

((I can't remember the play myself, have not seen it in years and I can't type the way they speak well at all. So please forgive me everyone. D: ))

"It is I, dear Juliet!" came Squall as he leaped out of the bushes and down just below the balcony where the vines that lead right up to Jenis were.

Flora's eyes widened as she began to stand up, ready to shout to Jenis to flee. But Layton happen to see Flora and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"I know how you feel my dear, but now is not the time!" Layton hissed as gently as he was able.

"Bu-but Jenis!" Flora cried.

"Up I come." Squall called forth, beginning his climb up to where Jenis stood waiting.

Luke exchanged shaky looks with Layton. "Pro-professor..?" he stuttered. Layton looked both mad and serious, as he then locked gazes with Squall. He could practically hear the evil man chuckling with great pleasure as he drew closer up.

Layton stood up properly from his seat. "Stay put you two." he told them quietly, walking off into the distance passed the stage stairs and vanishing.

"Oh Romeo, are family's would never approve this." Jenis continued to play her part, seeing the mad man up at the top though still on the vines at the edge. "You must go now, before tis too late!"

"But I could not possibly," Squall said, licking his lips as he placed his hand on Jenis's on the balcony, squeezing it hard enough where Jenis was visibly flinching.

"That hurts." Jenis whispered so the crowd could not hear. "Let go, this is not part of the play sir!"

"Oh but my dear, Juliet," Squall chuckled darkly, taking out his small dagger and placing it near the flesh of Jenis's throat. "Nor is this, but here I am."

Jenis looked deep into the mask 'Romeo' wore and froze, too terrified to move an inch now. She understood now finally just who she was dealing with. The same man who tried to use her and kill so many not too long ago.

Squall.

"Jenis!" Flora thought to herself, looking around the stage. "Professor where are you?"

"What do you want then?" Jenis called in a normal tone, pretending it was part of her act, not wanting to alert the crowd either. "Surely you did not come just to see I?"

"Oh but I have." Squall said dryly, still not removing the dagger. People in the crowd seen the dagger as well. But they figured it was all part of the act. Some kind of twisted romance perhaps? "You see my lovely dear, you markings are quiet unique. Every girl in the family is born like this yes?"

Jenis began to shake more as she understood right off what he spoke of. Her REAL family. She then glared hatefully at Squall.

"Such wonderful unnatural markings. You all have..." Squall continued, feeding off of Jenis's unmistakable fear. "So rare indeed, if I'd known Sasha had them before I killed her I'd sold her away for quite a lot of money. People pay a lot to see things like you. You and the rest of your family will be quiet useful. Oh all the tests they'll do on you and them."

"You stay away from my family!" Jenis raised her voice. The shock of Squall killing her sister making her anger rise even more. "You lay a single hand on any more of my family and so help me-"

Squall placed the dagger so close to her skin now Jenis froze in her words, feeling the tip cutting a small bit, making a drop of blood come leaking out.

"My dear your all worth more alive...But I can change that VERY quickly." Squall hissed in her ear."Starting with both of your darling nieces. Flora and...heh...well let's just say I might know where her cousin really is right now."

"N-no..." Jenis whispered dreadfully.

"Juliet!" came a strong voice from below the balcony.

Squall lost his train of thought and looked down, dropping his knife for but a second. A man dressed in a armored suit with a sword was at the bottom glaring hatefully up at Squall. "Leave now sir while you still can!" the armored man growled. "I will protect the princess with my life!"

"That's...that's...!" Luke blinked many times.

"Professor?" Flora gasped.

Sure enough, under all that fake light armor was the professor himself, starting to further make his way to the vines, trying to climb up them.

The crowd around Flora and Luke gasped in amassment. All believing this was all part of the show.

"Fool." Squall muttered, jumping from the balcony and landing right in front of Layton. The professor could see the dark smile all over the mad man's face. "That sword in your hands is as fake as your armor yes?" He said in a low voce not for the crowd to hear.

Layton froze up slightly. Which only confirmed Squall's guess.

"As I thought." Squall barked a laugh, lunging for Layton with his real sword. Quickly Layton ducked out of the way as much as he could while Squall continued to chase after him. "I can always finish you off while I'm at it, sir knight!"

"Professor needs our help!" Flora hissed to Luke, standing from her seat while the crowd just continued to cheer. Luke nodded understanding and quickly followed Flora's lead to the dressing rooms! "Hurry Luke, hurry!"

Layton meanwhile continued to dodge letting Squall cut up most of the stage in his rampage. Jenis could only watch helplessly from the balcony. Fear gripping her further when she found no signs of her niece Flora in the seats.

"Oh no, no..." Jenis whispered dreadfully again, wanting badly to call down to Layton and inform him, but was afraid to break his concentration with Squall.

"What's the matter Hershel Layton?" Squall continued to tease, swinging his sword dangerously to Layton's head! "Not so brave now huh? Still believe you can protect 'Juliet' and her family?"

"I'm willing to try!" Layton huffed, climbing a ladder having Squall following him up it, to the top of the stage where the lights and lose wires hung all around.

"Sir knight!" came a cry from the bottom of the stage right under Jenis's balcony. Layton briefly looked down to find Flora dressed up in a young maidens outfit waving up to him. Layton having a shocked smile on his face. "Were here! We will help!"

"Fl-" Layton began to shout, But another swing from Squall cut him off! The professor practically jumping clear of the final ladder piece at the top, and running along the boards above.

"Oh hang on!" Flora cried, looking around the stage for something to use to help.

Jenis looked down at Flora carefully. "Where's Luke?"

Flora looked behind her. No Luke. Just empty space. 'Oh no, I must have lost him on our way to the stage!' Flora thought quickly to herself. 'Luke where did you go?'

"There you are Flora!" came another cry as Luke suddenly jumped down from the top of the stage down in front of her. The sudden acrobatics of Luke's fall, scared Flora to no end as she stared wildly at the boy. "Time to fight!"

"Luke! How on earth did you do that?" Flora yelped, people in the audience cheering loudly. Luke just made an odd laugh, rubbing the back of his head. Flora eventually calmed down. "Never mind that! Help Jenis down and away from the stage! I must help professor!"

"You got it Flora!" Luke nodded understandably, running off in a skipping type manner to Jenis. Opening the door and climbing the mini building of the balcony to the singer. In record time by the way. "I'm here for you too Jenis!"

"Oh Luke thank you!" Jenis gasped, grabbing Luke's tiny hands as he lead her downwards for the stage and off it.

Layton let out a frightened yelp as he crashed his back into the railing from above. Squall only grinned more when he found that the professor was now out of room to run.

"The only way to freedom is to jump." Squall hissed delightfully. "Do you think you can fly now?"

Layton sat there trying to scoot as far away as he was able, eyes fixed on the sword which was now aimed at his throat. He was trapped!

All a sudden, light bulbs from the stage came flying up and hitting Squall across the face. Layton barely had time to look down and spot Flora throwing whatever was available on the floor around her. A look of pure anger on her face.

"Darn it all!" Squall roared, trying to swing the objects away from him with his sword, feet getting tangled in the ropes on under his feet. When the professor sees this, it all begins to click.

"Fly I shall then." Layton says, leaping from his spot in the corner and grabbing a hanging stage rope from the edge and swinging down! This rope was also attached to the ropes trapping Squall's feet, which meant...

"Gah!" Squall yelled. Ropes tightening his feet together as he went flying up into the air! Meanwhile Layton went falling safely downward. Landing with a nice touch down on the floor next to Flora.

"Where's Jenis and Luke?" Layton asked, looking around seeing as though Jenis had been taken elsewhere.

"Luke took her off to the dressing rooms I think!" Flora says. "Anywhere but here! But what should we do about-"

"This is not over, Hershel Layton!" Squall called forth, still hanging by his feet from the ceiling. But then within seconds he took out a few round ball like bombs and threw them down at Layton and Flora. "It will soon be over!"

Layton quickly jumped down on top Flora to protect her from the oncoming blast! Smoke filled the stage in an instant, and stayed that way for a good long while. By the time the stage cleared, Squall was gone once again, leaving Layton and Flora on the stage unharmed.

((To Paige Fox: There. It's not perfect but there's your request! Just as promised! I hope you like it!))

And as any good theater show, real or not real, the crowd erupted into cheers for the quiet realistic show! Layton and Flora sat there for the longest time dumbfounded, finally getting up to find the whereabouts of Luke and Jenis.

Layton was first to come into Jenis's dressing room, finding the actress unharmed and calming awaiting them.

"But-but where's-" Layton began, blinking many of times at Luke's again absents.

"Luke left a while after bringing me here." Jenis says softly, biting her lip. "It's strange. He did not seem like himself. But he says I'll be safe for now, and not to worry." While Layton still stood bemused, Flora came up and exchanged glances with her aunt. "He also says to tell you: We are connected, you and I. I won't show myself to you until you understand. I'll be close just like mom was."

"Wha-what...?" Flora said slowly. "That makes no since...why would Luke say that?" Flora said shakily.

"Professor...?" came a small voice.

Layton and Flora turned at once finding a very confused and equally shaken up Luke standing at the doorway holding his head dizzily. "Oh goodness! Luke!" Layton gasped, worriedly, coming up to his son and kneeling down.

"It's so strange professor..." Luke murmured, looking at Jenis and Flora as well. "I was just spun around and around and...I'm not sure what happened. I got lost after someone grabbed me..."

"Are you hurt?" Flora asked.

"No. I think...It was Don Paolo." Luke says slowly, making Layton frown again. "He told me to stay clear"

"Clear?" Flora repeated. "Did he dress up as you? That explains why you did those stunts on the stage..."

"He could not have Flora." Layton says, crossing his arms as he thought carefully to himself, thinking back to what Jenis had said the fake Luke had told her. "You see, Luke's height is too small. It would take a smaller person to dress as Luke."

The professor said no more on that subject after that. For now, it was up most importance to bring Jenis elsewhere once more. There were plans now to bring her out of Rome as quickly as they could. But even that might take time. Whatever the case, Jenis planned on helping them locate the remaining family members soon.

Still...

"I wonder..." Flora thought to herself. "Could it be...?" her voice trailed off.

Meanwhile...

"You play a good Luke...but not so many jumps." Don sighed, while Nina took off the clothes and mask she'd used to pose as Layton's dearest assistant. "You do have energy like your mother...are you sure you did not give her too many hints...?"

"I not sure.." Nina giggled, quietly putting the mask away in her bag for safe keeping. "But either way it was nice to finally meet my aunt Jenis and help her." Nina says quietly, looking up into the sky. "I know we'll be together soon. Just like you and me...mommy would have wanted it this way."

Don blushed a little at Sasha's mention, looking at Nina's sweet face. Though, he quickly regained his posture. Not wanting her to read too much into his thoughts.

"You are too sure of all this huh?"

Sorry! I'll be on time from now on promise! I have writers block! I'm better!


	14. Chapter 14: Search

Chapter 14: Search

Remi came back in late again that night, a look of pure despair on her face. She'd been working with Katia non-stop about finding a suddenly missing Klaus. Ever since the party late last night had ended and Klaus never came home Katia had not stopped blaming herself for Klaus's absents.

"Still nothing?" Katia frowned greatly, having Remi collapse onto a chair. "What was I thinking? I should have never let him out of my sights! Something terrible must have happened to him!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

"No more Katia." Remi says firmly, taking a breather and getting up and over to her. "You have to stop blaming yourself. It's not going to help find him any sooner. We WILL find him. I even went to your father and told him the news. Him and the villagers are going to form a search party. Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure..?" Katia moaned, head still buried in her hands. "Klaus...what if he...what if he..."

"Shh..." Remi hushed her, placing her arms and wrapping them around Katia, while she continued to sob. "It's OK...when the time comes...you'll know what to do. We both will."

Down a ways from the village, in a small cabin in the woods of Dropstone Klaus stood, chained to a wall. He just stood there for the whole day and currant night, unable to sit. Just standing in the darkness of the room. Alone.

It been like this he was knocked out and dragged off during the night of the party. Right now, Klaus was in the middle of resting, head slumped downward to his chest, breathing in and out softly. Weakened from standing so long.

Klaus could only have remembered some of the thugs coming in and out of the darkened room he was in for a minute, either to feed him to keep him alive or beat him up, to keep him from thinking about escaping. A lot of times he ended up drifting in and out of sleep.

Finally, his sleep ended when a wrinkly thin finger flicked him under his sore nose. Klaus awoke with a start, wishing dearly he could rub his pain filled nose. "Wake up now...it's time to start the ceremony." says the old man, chuckling darkly.

"Wh...what do you mean by that..?" Klaus coughed weakly, glaring tiredly at the old man. It was dark still but the man had come up close enough to Klaus's face for him to see.

"Forgive me for the painful few days you had." says the old man sarcastically. "But you needed to be weakened to a point where you could be under my control. More pain free then this I assure you."

"Under your control..?" Klaus growled. "I won't allow that!"

"You have no choice in the matter, young man. For you see..." with that the old man took out a photo, having one of the thugs close by bring him a candle stick so light could shine in the room. Klaus had to squint his eyes for a moment. Not used to the sudden light. But then the photo in front of his face came up perfectly clear.

Katia.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Klaus roared, swinging around in his chains, trying to take blind swings at the old man with his fists. Sadly a thug just came up and slammed his fist into Klaus's belly again. Klaus flinched and gasped, stopping his swinging as his head went down again. Coughing.

"It's time then..." the old man grinned. "Master Squall will be quite happy. His plan is different from mine. But he's a very busy man. While he destroys Layton's life. Why not have you destroy his home town? Either way if he survives Squall's plans, with you under control he won't have a home to return to."

"I'll never work for you..." Klaus sneered, once again lifting his head to look up.

"Don't be too sure." the old man laughed, lifting up the candle light so it was just in front of Klaus's face. With that the old man stepped back some ways and began to swing a gold watch from behind the candle. Klaus feeling a strange essence coming from the pocket watch. "This is a very special artifact. A place where your soul can rest while under hypnosis. Magic you could say..."

He was right. And Klaus could feel his mind drifting off. Being sucked into the watch in front of him. Worst of all he was by far too weak and tired to do much about it. Only thing he could do was try and turn his head away and close his eyes.

But of course the thugs were there to grab Klaus's face harshly and make him stare back into the light and watch. Even going so far as to force his eyes open. Klaus knew he could do nothing now.

As the world around him started to fade once more Klaus's last thoughts were that of Katia. Her sweet loving face...he'd never be able to look at her the same way now that he was going under control...What if he hurt her..? What if everything he worked so hard to do..was ruined by all this now...? What if...

Darkness...

"Let him go now..." says the old man with a wicked grin. Through the candle light he could still see Klaus's eyes open and alive. The boys struggles had stopped and he just stared all blankly into the light. A dark grin on Klaus's face as the thugs took off his chains and allowed him somewhat freedom.

Klaus's eyes no longer their normal black color...

...they'd turn red.

"What's the plan then now?" Klaus says, brushing himself off.

"You tell me..." says the old man. "You are the engineering genius, are you not?"

"Yes." Klaus chuckles darkly. "That is true. It's good to be back."

"But first things first." the old man says, leading Klaus out of the room. "Let's get you cleaned up and feed. We need you at your best when we get back to London." With that said, the old man began to put the watch his robes for safe keeping.

"We've been walking for hours!" Don complained as they made their way down the streets of Rome. They were now near the simple river running through Italy. Nina wanting to go sightseeing Paolo had to come with her. "How far do you wanna go? Should we be watching after you cousin? I hear their going to leave here and go to Japan soon."

"Yeah I know." Nina says softly, skipping alongside the river's edge. "But Momma always used to say exploring was a great way to know everything."

Don paused, staring off into a distance. Why...why did it still hurt...whenever Nina talked about her? Course...he loved her. But why Nina...why come with him?

"Stay close! Don't wonder off!" Don called after her for a moment. For quite a while Paolo watched Nina run off till she was long outta sight. Then just sat there on a bench to rest. "Ninjas..." Don grumbled. "Always trouble."

/Don't lose her./ Don began to hear a voice in his head. Sounded like Sasha. /Find your reasons to live, as I did mine./

"Sasha..." Don muttered confused.

Paolo suddenly jumped a loud splashing sound, followed by a sudden cry of fright.

Nina.

Don sat up with a jolt. "Nina?" he shouted.

"Pa-!" came a gurgled cry. Don Paolo jumped off the bench and ran around the corner in a instant. When he got there however he was shocked to find no signs of Nina anywhere. Just bubbles popping from the river below.

Bubbles which eventually stopped surfacing.

"NINA!" Don roared, not even bothering to wait to see if she'd rise up to surface Don took one deep breath and dived in after her.

Meanwhile, a few miles away...

Flora and Jenis walked side by side, with bags from the stores in her hands. They needed to prepare for the long to trip to Japan with the professor and Luke. Jenis coming cause not only did she need protection from Squall, but the fact that she had not seen her mother in so long...

"How much did you know about Sasha's child, aunt Jenis?" Flora asked while they walked. It was going onto the evening time, they were trying to pick up the pace but ended up slowing down anyway to talk one on one again.

"Not much. Not anymore then you did." Jenis answered honestly. "I saw once though that Sasha sent me a photo of her child from the back. Showing off her marking. The heart. Oh her baby..it resembled her so much...you could tell if you thought really hard of the two..." her voice trailed off some.

"I want to meet her so bad..." Flora says softly. "If only I knew her name or..." Stopping so suddenly Flora felt as though something were wrong. Jenis came to a halt right beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Just now..." Flora says weakly, putting a hand to her chest where her marking was at. "I feel kinda..." she begins to say. Gridding her teeth Flora falls to her knees, still holding the spot of her birthmark.

"FLORA!" Jenis cried.

"What's happening...to me...?" Flora thinks to herself, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Flora..." came a voice in her head.

It was Nina. But it is unclear if Flora knew that.

At the very same moment a young Nina was sinking further and further to the dark depths below, in that large river. Passed out but still her thought process was working.

"Flora...I wish you could understand. I want you too so badly." Nina says, her body continuing to sink. Unaware that Don was drawing ever close to her. Swimming down to save her.

"Your voice..." replied the voice of Flora in Nina's head. "Why are you doing this...? Just who are you really..? Who are you to me...?"

"Aww, you still have not figured it out? Gee thanks, Flora!" Nina laughs sarcastically. "I bet you don't know who your even talking to huh?"

"Oh...?" Flora says in a soft voice.

"Alright then, one more hint for you. Then you'll have to find out the rest..." Nina says, feeling the oddest floating sensation. It's just Don, grabbing her around the waist and starting to take her above to the surface of the river. "Who am I to you? Answer: Starts with the letter C."

The voices linking each other together fade...

Flora opens her eyes, finds herself still on the ground...on her knees with a shaking Jenis at her side.

"Flora!" she shouts. "Answer me!"

"I-I'm here Jenis..!" Flora gasps, eyes snapping open as she stands up as fast as possible. After taking a moment to calm down the to head for a bench to sit again.

"What happened to you?" Jenis asks, voice still concerned.

"Did you not feel it..? That voice that feeling in your birthmark?" Flora says, still holding her birthmark a little bit. "Someone...called out to me."

"I felt something...but it did not cause me to fall down like that."

Of course Jenis would not have been bothered by it. The call was not meant for her...only Flora.

Back with Nina...

The little ninja could feel something pounding on her chest. Shouting...Was that Don Paolo shouting? It sounded like he was saying: "Don't you die! Don't you die on me!" But it was dark all around her...oh wait, her eyes were still shut, that's why...

...So she opened them.

Don finally saw Nina's big green eyes snap open as she began to cough up the little bit of water trapped in her throat. Wheezing in and out Don waited calmly while giving Nina a moment to catch her breath, shivering greatly from the cold air and her wet clothes.

"Paolo..." Nina wheezed.

"You dumb kid!" Don snapped, wanting so badly to smack her but was restraining so. In the end as much as he wanted to deny it, he was just so happy to see her alive and well. "When I tell you to stay close and not wonder off I mean it!"

"I...I'm sorry, Paolo..." Nina said, looking sadly from Don's tone.

Don took another few moments to calm down.

"Hey, It's fine..." Don sighed. "As long as your safe, I guess..." Helping Nina stand up, Don began to lead her back for a hotel for some proper rest, as the sun began to set. Ending another day. "Come..let's get you cleaned up."

"Paolo...?" Nina says lightly, unexpectedly squeezing Don's hand while they walked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." Nina giggles. "For saving me..."

"Heh..." Don half smiles, feeling Sasha's presents once more, as though she were walking right beside Don at that very moment. "Sure. After all...you remind me of another hyper ninja I once knew..."

Nina only laughed.

Back at the home Layton and them were still staying at the professor just got off the phone. Joining the others in the main living room. Jenis had given them the number of Lynn in Japan. Flora's grandmother. At least before they headed off to go to her they could call first.

Of course before this Flora and Jenis took a moment to explain the whole odd incident before they came home a while ago.

"Well professor?" Luke asked, sitting beside Flora.

"Lynn says your cousin is no longer living with her, Flora." Layton says to the young lady. "A while back, Lynn says a dear friend to Sasha came by and took Nina away. Willingly of course. Says that Sasha would only accept this person and this person only to look after your cousin..."

"Well who has her?" Flora says eagerly, standing up. "What's my cousins name? Who took her for that matter? Where are they now?"

"It's not mine to say." Layton shrugged, confusing Flora even more. "I believe she did not specify the names..."

"Oh I see..." Flora sighed, sluggishly walking for the door, to the balcony of the house. "Excuse me for a moment..I need air."

"Of course my dear..." Layton says with a small frown, tipping his hat over his eyes to hide them.

"Flora!" Luke called, rushing out the door to join her.

Truth be told...Layton figured it out. But it was stated over the phone...little did Flora, Luke or Jenis know, that even the professor could not give this away. It was up to Flora now.

"Flora...?" Luke called again, this time more softly as he stood beside her, watching the orange clouds floating by in the red sky. Flora turned briefly to look at Luke, a small smile on her face. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Flora reply's, having Luke come up beside her and wrap his arm around her for a light embrace. "I was just thinking...about everything that's happened...I understand some things...but a lot still confuses me so..."

"What do you...want to do now then? Go to Japan to meet Lynn?"

Flora shook her head.

"I told myself here and now, I won't go there till I find my cousin. She's out there somewhere...who knows? She might be even looking for me..." Flora smiled strongly into the distance. Thinking back to the voice in her head. "Starts with a C, right Nina?"

_

Oh my! A reference! Ah-ha! Sorry could not resist! ^^ Oh man, does this mean Flora's figured it out finally? Or not? Just a passing notion...and what's to become of Klaus? Find out next time! And see you REALLY soon! My writers block is completely gone! I'm back everyone! And I'm here to stay!

By the way! Stay tuned! I got another special professor Layton fanfic coming soon! It's a crossover this time! Please keep an eye out for it, kay? It's one know one so far has thought of doing! :D I'm so happy!

~Trinity


	15. Chapter 15: Separate Paths

Chapter 15: Separate Paths

"Were leaving now." Don sighed, having Nina following him for the flying contraption. "Layton and Flora are sure to go to Japan looking for you and your grandmother right? Everything's going nuts around here."

"But wait!" Nina gasped, stopping as Don hopped in his seat. The little ninja seemed distracted. Thinking back to just as much as Flora probably was.

"What now?" Don groaned.

"Neo! You forgot her at the hotel!" Nina said, jumping up and down.

"Who says I forgot?" Don snickered. "I might have left her there." Pausing Paolo took one look at Nina's frustrated glare. Blinking the mad genius cleared his throat. "Ah, well...go get her then. I'll wait for you here."

"OK Paolo!" Nina nodded, skipping off back for the hotel.

"Come back soon! Or I'm leaving without you!" Don snapped, crossing his arms.

Early that morning the professor, Luke Flora and Jenis traveled out for the direction of the car. It had been a long debate on what the next plan of action would be. Flora had just as much on her mind as the professor and Jenis. What was to come now would surely change everything.

"I need to find her, professor." Flora says, following up Layton and Jenis from the back while they walked. "I know she's out there..."

"I know my dear, but we first have to make sure Squall is not close. Getting Jenis someplace safe right now is of up most." Layton says. "I say we should head to London for the time being."

"Yes profess-" Flora began. Till a little red-headed child from a distance caught her eyes. Flora seemed lost for words. There she was...

"Flora?" Luke says, seeing the breathless look on her face.

Taking a look back at the professor and Jenis-who were talking in the distance as they walked-Flora quietly stalked backwards into the shadows, dragging a confused Luke with her. Before Luke could even ask what she was doing, the young lady even went so far as to cover his mouth with her hands.

"Shh..." she said gently, pointing with her other free hand at Nina. Luke followed Flora's expression and knew right off what she planned on doing. "I'm going for her." she says strongly, letting Luke go.

"I'm coming with you." Luke nodded.

Together the two kids snuck away from the professor and down the streets.

At the hotel Nina and Paolo had been staying at.

"Bad Neo! Bad!" Nina scolded gently, picking the cat up from the place on the bed. The pretty white kitten must have been curled up asleep the whole time. Why do cats sleep so much?

"Meow!" the little kitten says, jumping up onto Nina's shoulder. Quietly purring as it rubbed his head to hers. It made Nina giggle.

"Heh, okay, okay! I forgive you." Nina laughed, starting to leave the hotel and go back for Don Paolo's contraption. "Now come on. We are going to be late! Mr. Paolo's waiting for us."

At the Laytonmobile...

"Mr. Layton!" Jenis gasped.

The professor turned around, he did not even have to hear what Jenis had to say. He noticed so himself right off. "Flora and Luke..." Layton muttered finding the two kids absent.

"Could this mean Squall captured them?" Jenis asked worriedly. Layton just frowned, shaking his head.

"No my dear. But I have a theory where they went." Layton says. "And if it's right we must find Don Paolo. I bet more than anything she went to him."

"Why him?"

"To find her cousin." Layton said, looking at Jenis with a small smile. "I thought it was strange. But I now understand. And it would seem Flora too has figured it out." With that the professor started putting his belongings and everyone else's in the truck of the car.

"So where do we start looking?" Jenis said. Layton could hear the excitement in the young actresses voice.

"Well, that I'm not positive on." Layton admitted. "Let's just for now try and track down Don Paolo and his flying contraption from the air. If anything I think he might take her to Japan. So we should start there."

Oh dear...little did they know...

On the streets off in Rome somewhere...

"I think we lost her!" Luke panted, tired from running around the blocks. Flora however was another story, her eyes looking far and wide for that little ninja. "Flora we need to head back! The professor is probably worried."

"I'm not going back till I find-" Flora began to say. Low and behold if at that moment a red-headed child began to run right past them. Though when she did not see Luke nor Flora she did not stop. Flora was not going to take this no more. "NINA!" she called at the top of her lungs.

The little child came to a dead halt and stared at Flora with widened eyes. Little Neo now in her arms. "Flo..." Nina's voice trailed off, too frozen to move to her, as Flora advanced slowly.

"Nina...there you are." Flora gasped delighted. "Don't be afraid...please...just come here for a moment. I want to-"

"No!" Nina cried, turning on her heel and starting to breakout into a run. "Not here, not now! You'll be in danger if you-"

Suddenly something hard jumped up and grabbed a hold of Nina's ankles. The young ninja came crashing down on her belly. Looking back from the ground Flora laid down still grasping Nina's feet tightly.

"No more running..." Flora moaned, shaking her head a bit. "Don't you get it? I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Fl-Flora..." Luke blinked, shocked to see the young lady doing such things.

"But...but if you...see now then..." Nina stuttered slightly. "I don't want you to hurt anymore..."

"You're hurting me by running away!" Flora snapped. "Now I want answers! And you're not going anywhere till I get them!" she demanded. Nina sat there watching the pained look in Flora's eyes. The rest was just plain annoyance. "I'm gonna let go now...please promise me you won't run away, alright..?" she says more gently this time.

Nina made a small nod.

"Flora..." Luke called again, helping the two girls stand up. "Not that I don't want to rush this too much, but the professor! We have Nina, let's go!"

"Right, of course." Flora says, gently taking Nina's hand and pulling her along. A still shocked ninja wordlessly going. Neo cutely following from the ground. Eventually, unknown to Flora and Luke, Nina actually smiled...

...pleased to see that, maybe... she finally had her cousin.

"Hurry Flora! This way!" Luke's says, helping lead her this time for the car. All of a sudden though as much to the kids shock Layton had started up the engine of the car. "That can't be good..." he muttered, rounding the bend. 

And there in the air went the Laytonmobile, wings out and flapping as it drove off into the sky without them...only seen passengers in the car were Jenis...off to find the kids who they were unknowingly leaving behind.

Flora laughed weakly, knowing the professor was to high up for them to even bother shouting. "Ah-heh...there goes our ride."

For a moment the kids just stood there dumbfounded. Eventually Flora could feel Nina tugging on her arm. "Come on, follow me, Flora!" Nina says sweetly, pulling her cousin along. "We just have to go to Paolo. He'll make everything OK."

"Guess we don't have much choice." Luke agreed. "Lead the way Nina."

Meanwhile Don waited for them for quite a long time. He was so angry now. Really? Was Nina testing him on how long he'd wait for her or what?

"Blasted kid..." Don muttered, a little bit of worry caught up in the back of his mind somewhere. "Did she know I was not going to leave her? Ugh...why do I even bother! I'm not-" The sound of a motor from overhead snapped Don from thought. He looked up.

The Laytonmobile skyward.

"No way..." Don grumbled, spotting from his place on the ground a bit of red hair from the passenger's seat of the car. It was Jenis, but from Don's point of view it looked like Nina. "What's she doing? With them? She was going to leave me here? Darn it all! But I know where they are headed!"

With that said Don started up his flying contraption and took off into the air. Going after Layton, thinking Nina was there with him and Flora.

And sadly by the time the kids got to the spot they too found no signs of Paolo anywhere. A heartbroken Nina falling to her knees and staring off into space where the flying contraption should have been.

"Pa...Paolo..?" Nina said with a frown, shaking her head slowly. She may have continued to sit there longer if not for a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK Nina. Will all get them back." Flora whispered. The feeling of early morning rain began to fall from the sky. It was just a light shower but Flora took it seriously as any other weather sign, and gently pulled Nina to her feet and held her hand. "Come now, let's find a place to get out of the rain."

With that the trio-plus Neo-walked down the streets of Rome together.

In Dropstone, Katia sat outside while Remi was away yet again looking for Klaus.

It had gone on too long...where was that boy?

This has now become more of a concern than ever. And Remi was getting tired of it. Katia was just completely down. Staring off at the village while it was still at its peaceful state. Unaware just as much as Remi that Klaus was heading her way...and he was not alone.

There was a slight movement in the bushes next to her home. Eyes widened but with half hopes of who it was Katia stood up and eagerly awaited the person to emerge.

Then..out came that old man. Not that Katia had a clue who he was. Though her face showed disappointment Katia still managed a small smile to the old stranger she of course never met before.

"Oh sir you startled me." Katia says, coming on over. As far as she was convinced the old man looked in need of help. Like he'd been wondering around lost if he was coming out of bushes like this. "May I help you? You seem new here."

"My apologizes miss Katia." the old man grinned, which only grew bigger when he saw the look in her eyes for him knowing her name already. "I hope I did not come at a bad time. My name is Alfred."

((OK I picked this name cause it sounded like a name for him that seemed...classy and showed he was a servant loyal to Squall. If I ever get his real name I will put it down as his last or middle name. But for now this will do. And sorry Paige Fox for not using yours. They were good and all but it was not what I was looking for just now. You still have a way to pick names :3 Don't get me wrong~))

"Have we met somewhere before Alfred?" Katia asked in a small voice, slowly backing up in fright as the old man approached her, getting dangerously close. "Please stay back..."

"Oh I afraid this is the first time we have met, dearest." Alfred chuckled, still coming up to her. "I just know from mainly Klaus...and my master of course. That boy is quite skilled indeed at building such lovely tools of destruction."

"Klaus..?" Katia said shakily. "Do you know where he is?"

"But of course." Alfred said, stopping and looking over his shoulders. "Oh Klaus," he called, snapping his fingers. "I believe this girl what's to see you."

Katia looked around as the world seemed to go still for a moment. No signs of the boy yet. Suddenly the ground under her feet began to shake. Katia found herself falling to her knees from the rumble as a dark shadow cast over her and her house...something huge.

A mechanical beast stood high above the middle of the village, breaking those houses that stood in its way. With the legs of a eight legged spider, as well as the body of one. In the cockpit where it's head should have been sat Klaus, controlling the spider while staring down coldly at a terrified Katia.

"Klaus?" Katia screamed. "What are you doing! Get down from there!"

"Not before my work is complete, wretch." Klaus sneered, letting Katia see the dark red color in his eyes. "Someone like you could never understand true pain. I no longer have a use for you nor Remi. My true place will forever be bond to destruction."

Katia took big steps and came closer to the mechanical spider. "Snap out of it! Do you realize what your even saying!" she turned and looked angrily at Alfred. "What have you done to him?"

"I have merely set his mind free, Katia." Alfred said bluntly, showing the still furious girl the pocket watch to her face. "You see, the boy was already in a hypnotized state to begin with. His minds just been restored to how it was."

"NO!" Katia yelled, running up to Alfred fists bared. "You can't do that!"

"Oh but he did." Klaus chuckled darkly, jumping down from the cockpit and landing down softly in front of Katia, and as much to her shock, pulled something long and sharp out from his new clothes and pointed it to her throat.

A fencing sword.

Katia froze automatically, eyes filled with tears staring into the face of her love. He showed no signs of such love back to her as he prepared to pull his sword back, ready to slice her throat wide open. "Klaus..." Katia moaned. "No...don't..."

"Ever so sorry, Katia." Klaus said sarcastically, only smiling to feed the tears running down her face. "Did you really think I'd love you if I had a chance to turn back into my normal self? It would seem not huh? Your nothing, just like London will soon be..."

Katia closed her eyes helplessly and waited for her life to end. She could her the rushing sound of air as Klaus started to bring his sword towards her. Followed by a connection. Blood spraying onto her clothes.

Klaus eyes went slightly wide.

Opening her eyes Katia found out what happened. A blood filled hand appearing in front of her grabbing the middle of and blade and stopping the attack. "Sorry I'm late Katia!" came Remi's voice, as she jumped back and grabbed Katia and pulled her out of attack range.

Klaus just scoffed, watching the mechanic keep Katia close in a protective grasp. Not even flinching at the damage to her hand.

"Rem-Remi..." Katia sniffed, watching Klaus withdraw slightly and stand next to Alfred.

"Don't worry about the villagers though." Remi continued, glaring at the men, mainly Alfred. "Everyone's alright, there was no one in the village that got hurt, they were all with me helping with the search party." with that she focused her attention on Alfred completely.

"Smart thinking Miss Altava. You are truly a remarkable woman." Klaus said emotionlessly."Let's see you pull that off with all of London then. I have unfinished work with them. To think I was trying to be good just to have them treat me like dirt."

"You're not going anywhere!" Remi growled, running towards him, dodging Klaus's swings trying to make a grab for Alfred to get the watching. But as she drew close Klaus swung again and made a gash to her shoulder.

Yelping Remi jumped back a tad, but left another opening as Klaus kicked her in the side, making Remi fall to her back. Klaus yet again prepared to swing the sword and cut the pilot wide open.

"REMI!" Katia cried, jumping up and over kneeling down in front of her. "Remi! Get up! Please..!"

"Finish them now Klaus." Alfred order with his dark smile.

Katia closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over. The Klaus she knew long gone now...

There was a long moment's pause after that. And Katia opened her eyes to find herself still in one piece. Remi too. She looked up again, finding Klaus just staring down at her with his sword to his side. Making a 'tsk' sound Klaus merely put the fencing sword away, looking at Katia coldly.

"She's not worth my time." Klaus says to Alfred, turning away and heading back to the spider contraption with the old man. "Neither of them are. Let's just go...I have more better things to do."

"What?" Alfred blinked, placing a hand on Klaus's shoulder, Klaus growled a bit at his touch, shoving the hand off him like it was something filthy. Remi who was watching from the ground could not help but smile inwardly at his actions.

Klaus...was it a fluke or...

"Very well, if you insist." Alfred frowned at the sudden change of heart from Klaus. Alfred's lackeys could be seen from the ground also joining Klaus inside the giant spider. All armed preparing to go to London as well.

As the contraption took off down the dirt road of the country side and out of sight, Katia continued to sit there. Chocking on tears. The village people from close by came out and went to help and injured Remi to her feet and treat her wounds.

"Klaus..." Katia moaned. "He's really gone.."

"Don't be too sure." Remi says to her, trying to give her a strong smile. "Either way we need to get back to London fast!"

Meanwhile in the sky's.

Layton and Jenis felt something hard crash into the back end of the flying Laytonmobile. It was like a normal rear end crash but from the air?

Layton turned around in his seat to see what had hit him as Jenis yelped frightfully, thinking it was Squall at first.

"Air hog!" Don Paolo shouted, waving an angry fist from behind at a now bewildered professor. "Move your car and pull over!"

"This is not a normal car Paolo. If I stop we crash!" Layton said, getting angry himself. Course Paolo made the car flying possible. Talk about air rage, let alone road rage. But now that they both had each other in sights...

"Give me back my little girl!" they both shouted at the same time. A moment of silent's, as they looked between both flying vehicles and noticed no kids in either of them. Next they just pointed a confused finger at one another. "I thought you had them..."

Ah, I know I said no more long waiting! I'm so sorry! I just got on Summer break and got lazy~ Have no fear I am trying, It's just nice to sleep in for once you know? Glad to have so many reviewers! Thanks a bunch as always! See you soon this time!

Promise! I'm fully rested and eager to continue.


	16. Chapter 16: Lost Ones

Chapter 16: Lost Ones

"I can't believe this..." Don grumbled over and over, heading back with Layton to in the air to find Nina and the others. "That's one sneaky little ninja if I ever saw one."

"Their related alright. No mistaking it, Paolo." Layton chuckled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Flora got away from me too."

"Just don't start giving me parent advise now." Don growled. "I both don't want to hear it right now and I honestly wanna kill her for running off." Layton just chuckled as he drove, further making Paolo want to ram him with his contraption again. "What's so blasted funny?" he snapped.

"Oh it's just...your acting more like a dad than you know." Layton smiled. "You're really just worried about her. This is normal."

"I said drop it!"

Jenis was half watching his rare display from kindness from both grown men, like they were giving each other a hard time.

"Okay, break it up you two..." Jenis eventually said.

"No backseat drivers!" Don says bluntly. 

"Be nice Paolo..." Layton muttered. "The kids should still be in Rome. Let's head back and find them...Then we can be on our way."

"My thought's exactly." Don says, finally both cars going quiet as they flew back for Rome.

Rain poured down hard in Rome. Kids getting soaked every step they took. "Where's the hotel you were staying at Nina..?" Flora asked as they broke into a run. "We stayed over at a friend of Jenis. I don't know where she lives from here."

"This way, this way!" Nina says, still as cheerful as ever. Once inside, she quickly lead them to the room to dry. "Heh, that was fun! I never ran around like that in the rain before!"

"I must admit I have not either," Flora giggled, turning around to check on Luke. The poor boy was shivering. "Come here Luke..." she says sweetly, helping remove his wet sweater and embracing him to get him warm.

"Wha...Whaaa..." Luke stuttered, face turning a deep shade of red. "Th-thank you Flora..." he says, feeling her body heat. His heart beating so fast Luke was positive Flora could hear it as well.

Nina watched the two from a distance. Making a cute: "D'awww..." sound at them.

An hour or so of quietly waiting for Layton and Paolo's return, Flora just continued to stare at Nina from her bed across from the little ninja. They'd both made no interactions with each other after coming here. None of the girls knew what to say.

Maybe...Flora was starting to think she had the wrong girl after all. She wanted to be with her but...

"Meow!" Went Neo from behind Nina. The girl turned around and started playing with the kitten.

"Hey, where did you get that kitten?" Luke asked as she continued to have her back to him and Flora. "Is that not the same kitten from St. Mystere?"

"I noticed that too... " Flora says softly.

"Yep! I brought her with me." Nina smiled.

"That's stealing!" Luke fumed.

"Nah!" Nina laughed. "She came to me...I think Neo wanted to come thank you very much!"

And thus did the little heart shaped birthmark appear on the back Nina's neck. Flora stood up quickly, looking a little shocked at first.

Nina froze, noticing the position she was in and that she'd laughed. Little ninja also standing up and turning around to face Flora nervously.

"It's really true." Flora says in a small voice, approaching Nina quickly. "I was wondering when it would show."

"Cousin-" Nina began, but Flora kneeled down and hugged her hard. She could hear Flora sobbing on her shoulder.

"I finally found you..." Flora sniffed, feeling at last Nina hugging right back, smiling just as equally as happy now too. "It's really you...oh Nina..." After a touching moment Flora stood up and looked at Nina kinda sadly. "Why did you not let me know it was you sooner?"

"I could not..." Nina says sadly. "I did not want you hurting anymore...after what happened to momma...I did not want you to know me. But then I realized...I really wanted to meet you too."

"Your together now." Luke says with a big smile. "That's what matters."

"You look just like your mother Nina..." Flora nodded in agreement, rubbing Nina's red head. "So much like her..."

Nina only giggled.

Going further into the still raining day it grew dark outside. Neo cuddled close to any of the kids that grew cold. Even though they were in a hotel the heater in the room did not seem to work all that well.

Flora spent most of her time with Nina. Spend those wonderful hours talking about life with the family and this that and the other things. Nina admitted she truly missed Sasha so much. She could never tell Don though.

Some of the conversation made both Flora and Nina cry for a while. But luckily they had each other and a gentlemen like Luke close by.

Within night time, low and behold here came the professor and Paolo at the door. Both dripping wet and tired. But for Layton upon seeing Flora and Luke alright and unharmed, his heart went at ease, as he properly hugged his two missing children.

"My goodness I'm so happy your okay!" Layton cooed, cradling his son and Flora close. "Please don't run away like that again...I was so worried."

"Were sorry professor..." Luke said, biting his lip, feeling bad making his father worry...again.

Don just stared at Nina from a distance. A strange feeling of happy to see her and wanting to yell at the same time was taking over his mind. Nina must have seen this too as she shakily stood back away from him.

"Hi, Paolo" she waved at the steaming Don. He opened his mouth to finally speak but Neo yet again jumped on his head and curled up. "Heh, heh..."

Paolo grumbled something, finally choosing just to sit down and be comfortable for now, as Jenis also came in and embraced her long awaited niece. "It's nice to finally meet you, dear." Jenis said to Nina with a bright smile. "It was you that was dressed as Luke and saved me in the theater huh?"

"Yep! That was me!" Nina chirped. The three family members going on about their life's and how much they missed, as far as being apart.

They were having such a good time in fact the boys were feeling a little shut out. Mainly Don.

"Come now Luke, why don't you and me go make something in the kitchen while they catch up some more?" Layton chuckled, leading the way.

"Yes sir." Luke nodded, following after.

Don still sat there. Continuing to watching Nina have a good time. Thinking of all the strange voices he'd been hearing...all the appearances of...of...Sasha. It hurt. And this girl being around, made it hurt even more. It was not far! Why did she keep showing up whenever Nina was around? Why?

While in deep thought of why he even had her around for all this pain Layton finally came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Paolo? Are you OK?" he asked.

"No." he growled, biting his lips to keep from shouting.

"Well, dinners ready everyone. Do come have a seat now." Layton said cheerfully regardless to the group.

Layton decided that night it would be best to stay here one more night in Rome before heading off to Japan for Flora and Jenis. It was too late now to travel and everyone was tired. If an upside Nina and Paolo would be coming with them to see Flora's grandmother too.

"This is so great. Nothing can go wrong." Flora sighed happily, sitting down across from Luke on her bed. "My family's finally coming together. I feel...whole."

"I'm happy for you Flora." Luke said in a small voice, sitting up and locking gazes with his lover. But Flora began to notice the ever growing frown on his face.

"What's wrong Luke?" she asked, coming over.

"I guess..." Luke began to say, lowering his head. "I guess this mean you wanna live in Japan with your real family then huh? Is this goodbye?"

"Oh Luke, don't be silly." Flora giggled, sitting down beside him and pulling him into a hug. "I live with you and professor. That will never change. You're my family to you know?"

Luke just blushed in reply.

"Besides..." she added, giving him a warm kiss on the cheek. "I can't stay away from you. We got too much to look forward too. MANY things."

"G-G-Gosh Flora..." Luke said, voice sounding happier than before, Flora giggling and continuing to cuddle him.

In another room Jenis slept with Nina across from her. The actress was asleep while Nina still sat awake with Neo curled up on her lap. She wanted to find some way if at all to apologize to Don. It was not fair of her to worry him like that after all the good he has done. Taking her to see the world and helping find her older cousin.

She felt she'd owed him a lot.

"I better go say sorry..." Nina whispered to herself, climbing out of bed and quietly going out of the room to find Paolo.

Meanwhile in the lobby downstairs.

"Mind cooling down Paolo..." Layton asked, seeing the man pacing back and forth angrily. "There's probably a reason for this happening to you. Sasha may be trying to say something to you..." 

"I'm getting sick of this darn it Layton!" Don snapped. "It would not make a difference to you! You don't have to take care of her! You don't have to see those images! If not for Nina being around I'd be better than this!"

"You can't mean that..." Layton shook his head. "Listen to what you saying...why else would you have come to Japan after reading Sasha's letter. It was your option to take Nina with you. You know she means something to you-"

"SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" Don roared, face red with anger. "It's not fair! And every time I look at her I'm reminded with the mistakes I made that further prove I could not protect Sasha back then! I just don't understand why she'd leave her kid with someone like me!"

"Paolo please..." Layton gasped.

"Once this trip is over I'm leaving her back in Japan!" Don declared, his anger reaching its highest point. "Maybe then these visions of mine will finally be gone for good! If your kids wanna visit her in the future you'll have to go there and get her yourself! Is that alright with you?"

"Sure Paolo, sure...whatever you say..." Layton sighed, giving up for one night. There was no point in reasoning with the man tonight. He had a lot to think about. Layton knew he could not mean it. Surly in the morning this would work out and everyone would continue living together.

As Layton and Paolo turned around to go upstairs, they froze, finding a small red-head girl sitting on the steps looking at them.

Don felt his heart bust into a million pieces. It was Nina alright, and her eyes were filled with tears, face red, biting her lip to keep from wailing. Layton lowered his head while Don stood there looking at her, wishing dearly he took back what he had said.

Nina heard everything...Don never seen her cry like this...never so upset.

"Nina..." Don said lowly, face pale.

"You...you don't want me after all..." she moaned, getting up. Unable to control the flow of her falling tears nor her voice. "I hate you!" she screamed, turning on her heel and running out the front door.

"Nina..!" Don said again, reaching out to grab her hand and pull her back, but she was too fast. She managed to make it outside and vanish into the streets of Rome. "NINA!" he yelled, going to chase after.

Flora and Luke-who heard the cry's from upstairs came zooming down and to Layton's side.

"He's gonna need help, come on!" Layton told his kids, running out to help Don chase down Nina.

Upon looking for her outside, the four heard a sudden scream of fright. Nina...

"Where are you?" Don called worriedly, rushing around a corner, where he found a lot more than just Nina waiting for him on the other side.

Squall...and he had Nina. Holding her harshly by the arms. Covering her mouth to prevent further screaming.

"Let her go!" Don growled, Layton and the kids right behind him. As he advanced to try and fight, Squall pulled out his fencing sword and aimed it right over Nina's bare throat. Don as well as the other froze.

"One step closer and I'll cut her wide open..." Squall chuckled darkly, eye mainly glued on Paolo. "And you know I will."

Don just stood there glaring up at him, hands flexed into fists. A helpless feeling raining over him. Nina's eyes. They were completely filled with terror as she looked back at Don. A feeling of supposedly hate washed out of her mind.

"Don't please!" Flora cried. "Don't hurt her!"

"Heh, luckily for you she's not yet part of the full set I require...I have yet to have any of you be of real value until later. For now starting off in Japan again with this child leading the way won't be so bad." Squall laughed, Nina's shaking frightened body only feeding his confidence. "I need her to find you grandma after all. If you truly want her back you will have to meet us there."

"You don't need her..." Don says, voice sounding weak and helpless with Nina's life on the line. "I know where her home in Japan is too! Give her back...! Please!"

"Hmm...is this child that much to you?" Squall smirked.

"More than anything." Don admitted, feeling so ashamed for what he said before.

"Show me." Squall ordered, putting the sword ever closer to Nina's neck. Paolo reacted to that and kneeled down head lowered, ready to have Squall kill him if it meant Nina's safe returned.

Squall however merely arched a brow at Don's unnatural display of emotion. Even Luke and Layton seemed a bit surprised by this. "Please...oh god please don't hurt her..." Don says softly.

"You really do care huh? What a foolish waste of compassion." Squall snorted, not letting go.

"NO! Stop!" Layton shouted, seeing Squall taking out his glider continuing to hold Nina as he jumped into the sky.

Don could only look up as he watched him get away. "NINA!" he shouted.

Somehow, Nina managed to pull Squall's hand from her mouth and look down at Paolo as they flew off, just before going out of sight Nina opened her mouth to shout back down to him too.

"Pa...Papa!" she cried. Don could feel his heart break. As Squall pulled his sword away for better control of Nina in holding her, the little ninja threw her sword down to the ground to the others.

Once out of sight the four made no move to go after. They would not make it in time to the flying contraptions enough to catch them tonight. Beside that they already knew we're he was heading so...for now...

"She called me...Papa..." Don moaned, gripping the fallen sword in his hands tightly.

Another long silent's as Don could feel a ghostly presence washing over his mind. Sasha. She was giving him a vision.

-Flashback-

Sasha was walking down the streets of Japan. Her gentle hands were holding and walking beside a small child.

"Is he really as great as you say?" the small child asked.

"I love him deeply. As I do you." Sasha says. "Silly Donny. He's still a bit grumpy, but when you get past all that you'll see he truly does care. It's the reason I am going back to him.

"I wish I could meet him." says the child. "Do you really have to go back? Please take me with you." the small child pleaded.

"Lots of danger still lies in wait." Sasha says softly, kneeling down in front of the small child and touching her cheek. "I feel my time is up soon my dear. I only wish for you and his well being. I always had. Keep your light burning strong little one. When the time come I know he'll come for you. Cause his feelings will then be shown. Your family will grow. Just keep your head high even in the worst of conditions, and he'll come through for you as I do. Do you understand Nina?"

Don's thought's snapped as he realized this and the whole time he missed it.

'Nina...?'

Next thing he knew there stood that same redheaded child alone, looking around for a mother who was now long gone. That poor girl, who'd been cheerful all this time relying on Don cause she and Sasha believed in him...

'NINA!' Don cried wanting to reach out his hand to her.

But before he could get close the vision ended.

-End of Flashback-

"If we don't go after him soon...he's gonna..." Luke muttered, coming to the same conclusion as the Don Professor and Flora.

Don stood up, holding the sword closely. "I won't let him." he said strongly. "I won't let him kill my little girl."

Meanwhile...in Dropstone.

Remi was setting up Katia's plane. Surly they'd never catch up to Klaus and his contraption in time by train alone. Of course Katia was right by her side aiding in getting it ready.

"He broke through I know it!" Katia says strongly, looking to Remi. "We have not lost him yet! And we can't give up trying."

"I know. Don't worry Katia. If anyone can save that boy...we can." Remi nodded.

With that the girls got into the plane and took off into the sky's, heading back to the town of London. Going for the fight of their life's as was Layton and co.

_

I wish I could say I did not have a chance to write the next chapter but I can't cause I had LOTS of time. But not the energy to write it. I do feel better and it's one of the only reasons I continue cause of your comments but Lately the suns been getting to me and its been so hot I don't feel like writing. So again I do apologize for the wait!

I'm trying to do better. I will work on it more soon. Please tell me what you think. I know this chapter might have been a little confusing so sorry again. See you soon~

~Trinity~


	17. Chapter 17: Daring Rescue part 1

Chapter 17: Daring Rescue part 1

Early the that next morning Layton went to set his car to go the distance to Japan. This would be it. A final trip to set free Nina and save Flora's family. He was ever determined as much as Flora and Don Paolo. Of course Jenis and Luke tagged along. Jenis did not want anything to happen to the others. Especially Nina.

Amidst there packing however Don Paolo told them not to bother putting their stuff in the Laytonmobile.

"This whole mess was my fault." Don said glumly. "The least I can do is take you back and forth afterwards with my contraption." Well after all it would give the Laytonmobile saves on the gas afterwards. Flying so far was not cheap.

"Alright Paolo. Will take your offer then." Layton nodded, motioning everyone to follow Don to his contraption.

A Paolo turned to head there himself he glanced at Layton for a second seeing the good professors mind wondering. "What's the problem Layton?"

"I need to make a call. Please wait a moment." Layton says, hurrying back off for the hotel. Once on the phone trying to dial Katia's home. He wanted to talk with Remi to inform here he would be a while before coming home.

No answer.

It was not odd for Layton maybe she and the others. Layton thought for a moment. Well, if Remi never brought her plane with her, the only other thing he could call would be: Katia's plane. ((Let's pretend for a moment the radio in planes back then could transmit phone calls people. Don't hate me. ^^; ))

A few moments of silent's.

"Hey, Remi?" Katia called from the plane, looking back at Remi who was helping to fly the thing. "I'm getting an incoming call on here from Rome. Should I turn it on?"

"Yes." Remi nodded. "Go ahead, it might be-"

"Remi!" Layton's voice buzzed over the speakers.

"Hershel..." Remi smiled sweetly.

"Thank goodness I got in touch with you." Layton sighed. "I'll make this quick, you sound like you might be busy."

"You have no idea..." Remi said sadly.

"Why what's wrong over there?" Layton asked. Remi could tell his voice had grown very concerned.

Regardless Remi shook her head. "First you tell me. It's OK I'll tell you mine."

"Well, for starters we found Flora's cousin." Layton says. He could feel Remi smiling on the other end. Happy for them. But it quickly faded when he spoke of next. "But Squall had shown up and kidnapped her. We're going to Japan for now to save her and Flora's grandmother. We might be awhile before coming home."

Remi felt her heart break a little. She so wanted the professor and the kids home. Oh she missed them but...she could not stop them. It would be wrong to ask their help when they needed to save something as well.

"I...see..." Remi says slowly, lowering her head.

"What's the matter?" Layton asked in a gentle voice. "If something's wrong over there I'll try and come running as fast as I can. But I have to know what you need."

"I...I..." Remi bit her lip. Swallowing hard after a few seconds she raised her head and forced herself to smile. "Nothing me and Katia can't handle! You know me better than that! Just some trouble with Klaus! You know him. I'll wait for you back in London kay?"

"Well alright if you insist Remi." Layton smiled. He knew something was up, but...he could do very little to change the pilots mind now. No matter how much he might want to. Both of them were going to fight of their lives once again. But even though he knew... "Remi?"

"Yes, Hershel?" Remi says, sighing a bit, watching the clouds drift by.

"I love you." says Layton. "Be safe, I promise I'll be home soon."

"I love you too, Hershel." Remi sniffed, wiping the back of her arm to the tears now slipping a bit from her eyes. "I promise you everything will be fine when you get home. You be safe too."

"I know." Layton says sweetly. "I have to go now."

"Right me too." Remi smiled. "Until then, my dear."

The two hung up.

Saying goodbyes was hard for both of them. No one knew the outcome of this fight. Hopefully no one would be killed or seriously hurt but...this was it. Another fight for life's.

"Remi..are you okay?" Katia asked, glancing back for a moment to check on her friend.

Remi sniffed away what tears she had left and looked up at Katia with a strong smile. Replying simply: "I'm fine! Let's just go get your boy back. And save our home! You know he's helpless without us!"

Layton and the other hand hurried onto the flying contraption to join Paolo and the others for the long trip to Japan.

"Wait!" Flora called to Paolo just before he started the engine. "I need to bring something!"

"Oh what now?" Don groaned, eager to get into the air. Watching with Luke, Layton and Jenis as Flora hopped back out of the contraption and for her mini scooter. "WHAT?" Don yelled, as Flora brought it over and into the contraption with her.

"I can't leave without this! It might still be useful." Flora told him, strapping her pink scooter in with utmost care. Not only was it a gift from Remi-hand built especially for her- but you never know what could happen when dealing with Squall. Best come with a backup plan.

Don growled, worrying a little about the weight of the contraption now more than ever. "That better be all!" he snapped. "We're not stopping now till we get to Japan!" With no further comments Don again started up the contraption and flew into the sky.

Although about five minutes into the flight Luke stated: "Mr. Paolo?"

"What?" Don sighed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Luke said innocently.

Don's face looked like he might blow another fuse. Before he could shout Luke actually started to laugh. Lightening the mood for almost everyone in the contraption. Minus Don of course.

"Just kidding. Only trying to bug you a little." Luke giggled.

"It's working..." Don muttered, speeding up down the sky's.

"We're come Nina." Flora whispered strongly. "Just hold on."

Meanwhile...As Klaus headed for London with Alfred aboard his spider contraption...

"You've done well Klaus." Alfred chuckled, standing beside the brainwashed Klaus. The young man was looking straight ahead with his dark red eyes. Looking towards the distance of the horizon at the town that hated him so. Now would be his chance to hurt them all back once again.

"A question first..." Klaus replied back not even locking eyes with Alfred. Let alone turning his head toward him. "What's your part in all this? Why help me destroy London?"

"I have many reasons." Alfred said. "But like I have said, mainly because I serve Master Squall. That's all the information you'll need to know." With that said, Alfred, took out the pocket watch from his robes and put it around Klaus's neck and hiding it under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Klaus growled.

"Heh, sorry young Klaus." Alfred smirked. "But if those fools from the village come looking for me I can't let them have that. And it they try and take it from you, you can destroy them better than I can."

"Yes, if you say so." Klaus nodded, feeling the spot under his clothes where the watch lay.

The plan was simple for Alfred, as he and Klaus came ever closer to the city.

While the thugs on board the spider contraption came off and attacked the towns people from the ground. Klaus and Alfred would lead the assault to the heart of London. Big Ben to be exact. Attacking and bringing down the tower was the big plan for now.

Anyone on the tower that tried to stop them from a high enough point to attack the Spider contraption Klaus would personally come down and attack back with his fencing sword. ((Don't ask why destroy the tower first. I say this mainly cause the tower is the main symbol of all London. So why not? ))

Little did they know, Remi and Katia were flying right behind them. The girls themselves had no real plan as to how they were going to stop them. But they had to try. Klaus was not himself. He did not deserve to be killed OR arrested for this.

"There it is!" Katia pointed, looking ahead at the long legged machine from afar. "Were never gonna catch up to it before it gets to London! It's too far up!"

"Does not matter, Katia." Remi said, shaking her head. "As long as we keep it from harming everyone and getting people to understand. We can still win. We just have to find a way..."

"Hold on Klaus. I'm coming..." Katia says.

In London the dark shadow of the spider contraption cover the entrance. Causing many of people within the town to look up in horror. Inspector Chelmey was amongst them. Seeing first hand of Klaus riding alongside Alfred in the cockpit.

"What's going on? What is the meaning of this?" Chelmey shouted up, but of course neither Klaus not Alfred could hear from so high up as they continued their march into the town. Aims still set on Big Ben itself.

"Attack!" Shouted the mean holding onto the spider contraption, all of which were sliding down its massive legs and going down to the streets, breaking buildings and people that got in there way.

Forgetting to ask questions of course Chelmey turned and called for cops to assist as fast as possible. "I want all men out here to stop those thugs!" Chelmey shouted into his walkie-talkie. "Send for riot police if you have to just-"

A few thugs as well as the legs of the spider came over towards him! The inspector had to jump clear as he noticed it heading for Big Ben. While thugs and police filled the area to fight Chelmey understood there was only one thing he could do.

While others helped evacuate the citizens, Chelmey did the honors of heading the contraption off at the top of the tower. It was the only hope they had!

"I see Klaus!" Katia cried, plane with her and Remi still on board flying over the horrible panic and deadly fighting of Squall's thugs and police as well as London's frightened people. "Now what?"

"Working on it!" Remi said, scanning around to come up with a plan. Though by the look on the pilots face even she was bemused on what could be done. Surely they would not have enough time to help the people down below AND go to stop Klaus at the tower.

Biting her lip a little Katia took over fly the plane a bit and drove towards Big Ben, and unknown to Remi she began to unbuckle her seatbelt and stand up in the plane.

"Remi!" Katia shouted so her voice could be heard over the engine. "Take control of the plane! I'm gonna get Klaus!"

Remi's head snapped up as Katia moved out of her seat and to the side edge of her plane. "Katia no! What do you think you're doing!" Unable to grab Katia and pull her inside, Remi had to brace the steering control of the plane to keep it steady.

The plane hovered just above Big Ben as the giant spider began ramming into the building. Klaus and Alfred within sight near the walking space for the tower. Before making the obvious daring jump, Katia turned her head and Remi for one last time.

"Stop that spider anyway you can! I don't care how! There's a parachute in the plane for you to use!"

"KATIA!" Remi yelled.

Closing her eyes the purple haired girl jump off and began to slid down the top of the tower and downward to where Klaus would surely attack her once again.

Meanwhile...

There was not just massive panic now in London, but in Japan as well. Everyone still aboard the flying contraption looked down to find the area where Lynn live completely hit with a few small bombs. People fleeing the area and where luckily for now Nina's home still stood.

"Ah!" Flora cried, looking to Paolo in shock, no signs so far of Nina nor Lynn around. "Is that the place?"

Don did not answer as he drew down for a closer look. Suddenly without warning a sharp swishing sound flew up and hit the motor of Don's contraption! "Everyone hold on!" Don shouted as he landed the thing best he could.

The contraption hitting the ground below sending most of its passengers on board jumping from their seats. Thanks to Layton and Don-who as they fell from the sky-grabbed a hold of Jenis and the kids to insure they did not come tumbling out.

On the ground the group got out as they made an approach to Flora's grandmothers home. Squall had to have sent that attack from within the holes he'd made in the house.

"Nice of you to join us..." Squall's voice laughed as he stepped out of the house, holding Lynn from the arms like he'd done before with Nina. "And you brought Jenis and Flora too. How wonderful."

Don's eyes scanned around as he found no signs of Nina nearby.

"Where's NINA?" he snapped at Squall.

Squall shrugged, stepping closer with a terrified Lynn in tow."I left her at Tokyo Tower." he chuckled darkly at Don, eyeing the sword from Nina he still had in his hands. "I can't have you do something stupid and go save her when I have an equally as important life here too...now can I?"

"Mother!" Jenis cried, trying to move forward to her, but Layton held her back. No way would Jenis be able to help. She could not fight and the professor could not let her get hurt.

"Tokyo Tower..." Flora muttered, looking over at a rather big pointed building not too far away. Eyes widening, an idea forming.

"Don't bother, young Flora." Squall said to her, stepping ever closer. Mainly to Paolo, as he drew a Japanese sword. "I disabled the contraption in which brother you here. You have no place to run and surely can't get to her in time."

Paolo stood in front of the group, pointing Nina's sword at Squall, eyes burning with hate at the man causing all this...the one who took his love once already. But now...

"I will fight you!" Don growled. "In exchange for leaving Flora's family alone!"

"Well, is this not a change in character for you." Squall smirked. "I accept your challenged. Be warned though..." he says swiftly, shoving Lynn to the side and out of the way. Him and Paolo blade to blade. "Your 'daughter' is as good as dead anyway. Even if you by chance win this fight the bombs I rigged up at Tokyo tower will surely go off long before you reach the top and get her...either way I win."

"You son of a..." Don growled, breaking into an intense sword fight. The likes of which Layton nor the kids had ever seen. Who knew Paolo would be a good Japanese swordsman?

While they fought Luke began to turn around, noticing Flora no longer at his side. Instead she was down at the beyond repair contraption and taking out her scooter.

"Flora what are you-" Luke began but Flora had started up the engine as soon as she got it on the ground.

"Make sure Squall does not hurt grandmother, Luke!" Flora said strongly, getting on and zooming down the streets. "I'm going for Nina!"

"Flora!" Layton called, his voice unheard through the clashing of swords.

_

Oh sorry I know this chapters a little short and off. I put too much detail into something I already explained and messed up LOTS of times so I do apologize! You do get the main thing I was going for I hope!

So now the main questions remain! 

Will Flora get to the tower and escape with Nina before it explodes? Can Don Paolo defeat Squall in a old school Japanese sword fight? ((Since Layton's fencing sword is still in London he can't fight much xD )) Can Katia snap Klaus out of his trance before it's too late? Can Remi stop the thugs and find away to bring down the Spider contraption?

All the answers could only be in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18: Daring Rescue part 2

Chapter 18: Daring Rescue part 2

Katia continued to slid down the long steep top of Big Ben. Trying to prepare to grab the ledge and slip down onto the main walkway platform just below. It was risky but her only chance. Her body getting cut up pretty bad from the roofs edges. But she did not care.

Klaus was silently watching her along with Alfred as they approached the tower in the contraption. "This girl could be a problem..." Alfred muttered, looking to Klaus. "Now's your chance to finish her off. I trust you would hesitate again?"

"Right." Klaus nodded, leaping from the Spider as it made its first major bash into Big Ben. Causing the whole tower to rumble a bit. But luckily its hinges and support beams could withstand the minor blasts for now. Alfred was holding up on bringing it down for now since Klaus was jumping onto it to attack Katia.

This also bought Remi some time to bring down the contraption. But at what cost? What was Katia to do to help herself?

Katia yelped out as the rumble of the tower spun her out of control and down to the edge. Just barely grabbing her hands to the edge and holding on as most of her body fell off. Somehow she managed to hold on.

Klaus was waiting calmly down below for her. fencing sword already drawn with his own intention to kill.

Managing to swing her body correctly, Katia fell into the platform. Though again from the blast she did end up rolling a bit onto her back.

"I've been expecting you...Katia." Klaus smirked, grinning darkly at her. Still not moving in for an attack. "I hope you're ready for this...I'm not holding back this time."

Katia sighed, standing up slowly while Klaus was giving her a chance. "Your hearts in so much pain." Katia said softly. "I could never kill you. No matter what happens," she said, voice becoming more strong. "I promise I'll bring you back!"

"Will see about that." Klaus laughed, charging for Katia, sword raised.

Meanwhile...

Don Paolo was getting pretty cut up from his fight with Squall. But he refused to quit fighting now! Because of Flora going to save Nina he now only had to worry about helping Lynn. The last of both their family blood lines. So rare, Lynn, Jenis, Nina...without them...

Flora would be all alone and know nothing. Too top that off. Truthfully without Nina...so would Don.

Squall for some reason was laughing almost the whole fight. Like he still had nothing to lose. To one point during the duel Paolo got tired of hearing this. Surely by now Flora was close to the tower and climbing up it at this very moment to Nina.

"What's so blasted funny!" Don snapped, barely avoiding getting his head chopped off from the sudden talking during the fight.

"Did I forget to mention I took something away from Nina that she desperately needs?" Squall smirked, jumping back from Don a tad to explain.

"What's he talking about professor?" Luke muttered to Layton.

"I'm not sure yet, my boy..." Layton frowned. "But it must have been important if it was Nina's."

"Correct, Hershel Layton." Squall sneered. "You see, I did not leave Nina actually tied up in the tower...she's perfectly free to wonder down from it if she can."

Jenis and Lynn both froze. Both girl exchanging horrified glances. Paolo on the other hand was having trouble understanding what Squall could mean.

"You sick twisted man!" Lynn cried. "Don't tell me you-"

"I did." Squall laughed.

Flora on the other hand, as she made her way up the tower found a little redheaded girl sitting at the very top of the tower, sitting in a corner, head down covering her face with her hands. Nina looked like she was sobbing.

"Nina..?" Flora called unsure, coming up slowly, heart racing when the little ninja refused to look up at Flora. She just continued to keep her head down. "Nina please...what's wrong? I'm here now. Come on, you can follow me. I know the way down if that's the problem."

"Flora...Flora I...I can't..." Nina shook her head, low moans of pain. "I can't do anything anymore..."

"What are you talking about?" Flora asked, coming up just a few feet from her cousin.

"It's too dark..." Nina sniffed, starting to raise her head. Flora's heart practically stopped as she got a clear look at Nina's face. Even though it was perfectly bright in the tower Flora could understand now what Nina meant.

Back with Don he still had yet to figure it out.

"Quit playing games with me!" he roared. "What did you do to her?"

"You recall how she's already blind in one eye yes?" Squall said, showing Don his fencing sword. "Her other eye was her last hope of not only fighting but seeing the outside world. Without it...she's just a normal helpless girl."

"You didn't!" Don screamed. A sickening look crossing both him and everyone else's now pale faces.

Squall nodded. "Oh but I did!" he howled again, charging for Paolo with his sword as the long duel continued.

"YOU!" Don growled, fighting more furiously

Flora meanwhile was trying her best to comfort Nina. Cleaning up the blood she could around Nina's good eye. It was still there luckily but the skin around the eye was scratched badly, Squall must have hit the nerves connecting to her good eye, resulting in...this...

"It's OK Nina..." Flora said, biting her lip, trying to console the crying child.

"I can't see, Flora...I can't see..." she sobbed.

There was no time to waste though. As much as Flora hated to admit it her and Nina could not stay here much longer.

Thinking quickly Flora ripped off a part of her dress and wrapped it around Nina's head so it coved up her blood filled eye. Nice and tight to stop the bleeding for a bit. The cut must have been resent. Squall had to have done this just a while ago.

"Don't you worry now Nina...I'm here." Flora said gently, grabbing Nina's small hands and lifting her to her feet. "Let's get out of here now." Nina nodded softly and stayed close as Flora began to lead her out and down for the stairs.

Back in London...((Sorry for the change in places but I have to make this even.))

Katia narrowly avoid several deadly blows. Dodging best she could in the small space she could provide herself n Big Ben. She had yet to lay a hand on Klaus. Thanks to Remi she'd learned quite a few ways to defend herself but nothing worth bragging about now.

"What's the matter Katia?" Klaus taunted, as Katia hid herself behind a pillar for temporary protection. "Don't you want to get up close and personnel with my blade?"

"I'm bringing you back, Klaus! I know your still there!" Katia shouted, jumping back quickly as Klaus veered around the pillar and tried to attack again. "Is that all you got?" Katia sighed, stepping away from him as he walked slowly for her.

"What do you know about me?" Klaus huffed. "You don't know what it's like to be shunned because of your past Katia." he growled.

"And THIS is helping?" Katia snapped. "Look at yourself! Look what your becoming! Is this honestly what you wanted! We were gonna work on this problem together! You're not alone!"

"Shut up!" Klaus screamed, going to attack again, stance slightly slipping.

Remi was still flying close by. Trying to find means to stopping the giant contraption now. If she could just find a way.

"It's just too big...and I don't have time to land to get down to the people unless I..." Remi paused, looking back at the extra parachute Katia left for her. "Unless I..." she muttered, looking up at the base of the contraption where Alfred stood. Sighing Remi put the plane onto full blast towards the cockpit. "Well Katia did say find any way to destroy it!"

Alfred turned his head sharply over, hearing the plane's engine coming straight for him. Eyes widened as he realized Remi's intentions. "No!" he gasped, jumping out of the cockpit and into the tower with Klaus and Katia.

Just in time to as Remi unstrapped herself and put on the parachute. "Not one of my better plans!" she yelped, jumping backwards right before the plane connected with the spider contraption.

There was a big explosion as the cockpit went up in flames. The entire spider quit ramming into the build in an instant and started collapsing to the ground. A threat no more since the people in that area had already been evacuated.

With the parachute activated, Remi began to descent to the ground, barely at some points missing large chucks of metal from the plane and the contraption as they both broke apart.

Luck ran out a little as part of the debris cut a hole in the chute! But Remi not wanting to end it now, jumped her feet to the nearest building and leaped that moment onto the still standing legs of the contraption as slid right now into the streets!

She had to be quick to avoid the falling legs as she made her way into the main panic of the streets. Thugs that saw what Remi did all gathered around her. Grinning blood thirstily. This however did not faze Remi in the slightest.

In fact if all the thugs gathered to her everyone else would be safe.

"I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into lady!" one thug laughed, thinking they could easily take down a girl.

Remi just laughed, charging at them without warning. "Yeah I do actually! You just messed with the wrong pilot!"

And low and behold the endless screams of agony from the thugs.

((Well let's face it. Remi kicks butt~))

Back at Tokyo Tower...

Flora managed to bring Nina down just in time as the bombs from the tower activated! Explosions all around shoot everywhere. Flora clinged more to Nina and kept her head down as pieces from the falling tower flew everywhere.

"One second Nina..." Flora said gently as they neared her mini scooter. They surely would never be able to outrun the tower from the ground. Flora's scooter was the last hope. Carefully she handed Nina her helmet and placed it on Nina's head and strapped her in the passengers cart attached to the scooter. "Just hold on tight!"

With that Flora hoped onto her seat and started the engine, not even a moment too late as part of the support beams from the tower fell and they were already off zooming down the streets!

From back at the fight with Don Paolo, Squall too as well as the others in the area could see the tower begin to fall and crumble.

Squall jumped back from an already tired Paolo. Both men were scratched up pretty badly but still okay. "I do wonder how the girls are doing now." Squall chuckled darkly. "Maybe if they did make it out I should be there to make sure!"

With that said, Quall activated his gilder and took off into the air for the girls.

"Get back here!" Don yelled. "You leave them alone!"

"Paolo!" Layton says, running over to him, as Don fell to his knees gasping. "I need to barrow something of your! It's my turn to help!"

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"Trust me..."

As Flora and Nina speed down the street, now clear from the danger of the fallen tower, she could not help but glance back at the little ninja as she was actually showing signs she was dizzy. The lack of blood from her scratched eye was leaking through. She needed a hospital badly. If not she'd surely bleed to death. Let alone be blind for the rest of her life.

Nina's moans made Flora drive faster. Trying her best to keep calm and watch the road. Eventually her head snapped up into the sky at the sound of dark laughs echoing above her.

Flora glared up as Squall began to toss bombs down at the road. All aiming for her. "Let's see you escape from this now!" he barked down at her.

"Ah!" Flora gasped, tearing up the streets as she made sharp turns to dodge the oncoming explosions that rumble the road with each blast. Nina yelped out while she heard the loud sounds but Flora kept ever strong. Continuing to move clear of the bombs and drive on.

Squall was getting a tad impatient at this rare display from Flora. As he aimed to shoot again a bomb suddenly came riding up from the side and hit his glider, making fly off course. "NO!" Squall growled, looking over at the rooftops.

There was Layton, holding a few bombs glaring hatefully at Squall as he threw another making Squall fly backwards, his glider completely ruined!

"This is not over! I'll be back one day!" Squall shouted, flying down into the sky and out of sight. Gone.

Layton exhaled deeply, giving back to Paolo his bombs as soon as he was helped down from the roof. "My word I'm never doing THAT again..." he sighed deeply.

Flora zoomed back to the house. Seeing as though she could not find the hospital by herself. "Hurry!" She cried, stopping in front of the others. "She's gonna bleed to death! We must hurry!" Flora sobbed, breaking down into tears finally, letting herself fall into Luke's arms.

Luke held her tightly letting Flora sob on his chest. She'd done a great job being strong, but now she had to let her emotions go.

Don wordless ran to Nina and picked her up into his arms. The little ninja was passed out from lack of blood. Carefully her rocked her back and forth and looked to Lynn and Jenis. "Where's the hospital! My child needs to go, NOW!" he cried.

"This way!" Lynn said, leading the way.

Back in London...

Riot police that finally surrounded the area full all stood there in amazement at all the knocked out thugs scattered everywhere. Remi Altava stood in the middle, panting a little and hunched over slightly from the fight, but appeared completely fine.

"One woman army..." one police men gulped.

"I told you guys did I not?" Remi yelled triumphantly kicking one guy over a little to get a look at his dazed face. "Messing with me was a big mistake!"

While cops came to help make arrests Remi looked up to the tower where Katia and Klaus were still well under fighting. Alfred stood there as well, urging Klaus to finish her off.

"I got to get up there!" Remi gasped, running for the tower. However after fighting she was far too tired. By the time she got up there...it may already be too late. But she had to try.

Inspector Chelmey was also going for the tower. Well truth be told he was already in it. But climbing so many stairs was a big task. Any other way up was blocked by the minor damaged caused from the contraption.

Either way Katia would not last much longer. It does not matter...Klaus. It was all up to Klaus.

Katia yelped out as Klaus pushed her to the ground, head hanging towards the edge of the tower. On her back Katia could do little good other than stare up at Klaus who had his fencing sword up to her neck yet again.

"Let's see you get yourself out of this..." Alfred, chuckled. "If not the destruction of London your death shall satisfy for now...Finish her Klaus!"

Klaus took a while to study Katia's shivering face. The look she gave looked as though at the same time showed pity.

"I don't blame you, Klaus...not for this. Not once." she sniffed, starting to shed tears for her love. "You can kill me...if this is how you really feel."

"Stop it!" Klaus snarled, grip on his blade shaking again. "Stop crying! Quit pretending like you care!"

"You're the one who's pretending silly..." Katia weakly chuckled. "But...I know your scared. I am too. But that does not matter. I want what's best for you...even at the cost of my life, and the world turns against us, I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU KLAUS!" she cried, closing her eyes waiting for him to slice her open.

Another long pause, but Katia was not looking up. She thought she'd been hit but...something was wrong. Katia could hear Alfred in the background cursing at Klaus to kill her. Even with her eyes closed she could feel something come rushing down next to her with a clang!

"Katia..." Klaus's voice wheezed.

Katia went to open her eyes, feeling something wet hitting her cheeks over and over. It was not water, but upon looking up there stood Klaus, looking down at her with tears flowing freely from his eyes. His fencing sword laying on the ground beside her.

Klaus fell to his knees and started to cry.

Getting up slowly, ignoring Alfred continuing yells of anger, Katia sat up and pulled Klaus into a hug, rubbing his back softly as he wept.

"Wha...what have I done...?" he asked, weakly, voice broken. "What have I DONE..?"

"Shhh..." Katia hushed him. "It's OK now. It's not your fault. We can still fix this..together." she said lovingly.

"Katia..." Klaus whispered, hugging back.

"Police! Freeze!" Chelmey shouted, coming up to the three and aiming his gun. "Talk! I want to know who's responsible for this!"

Klaus and Katia both stood up and turned over.

"Inspector! Klaus was held against his will by that man!" Katia said, pointing to Alfred. "He forced Klaus to build the spider contraption to attack London! It's not Klaus's fault sir!"

"Is that so.." Chelmey said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin to think about it for a moment, gun now instead of pointed at Klaus now at Alfred. "Mind explaining your side of the story sir?" he growled at the old man, lowering his weapon a bit, seeing as though Alfred as now unarmed anyway.

Katia hurried and brought Klaus over to the inspector where he'd be safer for the moment try to comfort him.

"I am still a gentlemen in a way," Alfred chuckled darkly, stepping back away from Chelmey and towards the edge of the tower. "I cannot tell a lie. What the young girl said is true. All part of my masters plan. Now I must get back to him."

"You're not going anywhere!" Chelmey barked. "End of the line for you."

"I think not." Alfred said, taking out a gun of his own from his pockets and aiming it at the three. "I may be old but I know a thing or two about backup plans." he grinned. "None of you are of use to me." he said, pulling back on the trigger to fire, seeing as though the inspector could do little to take out his gun again in time.

"NO!" came a scream from the three.

There was a loud shot that echoed the tower after that.

Followed by screams of pure terror as someone lay shot on the floor.

I'm outta town till Monday so the next chapter won't be till then. I apologize for the cliffhanger again but I just won't have the time to write the next chapter before I leave. I'll see everyone then I hope! And can't wait for reviews on this now! Mahahaha!

~Trinity


	19. Chapter 19: Bitter Sweet

Chapter 19: Bitter Sweet

World in front of Chelmey and Katia's eyes turn ever slower when that blue flash stepped in front of their eyes. And equally as shocked look on Remi's face as she finally made it to the top to find Klaus fallen down...

...taken the bullet for his beloved Katia and even saving the inspectors life.

"Klaus?" Katia screamed, kneeling down, having his tired head lay down on her lap.

"K-K-K-Ka...Katia..." Klaus gasped, looking around with big wide eyes from the shock of the bullet. A pained look crossing his face as he stared up into Katia's tear filled eyes. "Are you...are you alright...?"

"Don't talk!" Katia cried, holding his head carefully.

Chelmey growl and went to re-point his gun at Alfred. But as he looked up there was no sign of the old man anywhere on the tower. Gone. Vanished without a trace. Only thing that they could hear from him was a distant echo of a mocking laugh.

Chelmey got on his walky-talky to make another call. "I need paramedics up here right now!" he shouted into it. "A boy has just been shot! I need medical attention on top of Big Ben NOW!"

Remi frowned, seeing even the great inspectors face of pure grief. Surely the medics would never make it up in time...Klaus only had a few moments to live. Not to mention they still had to find where the bullet was. And that would take even longer.

Klaus was going to die...

"Klaus! Klaus! Just hang on! It'll be okay!" Katia kept repeating over and over. Shaking like a leaf when Klaus grew ever tired. "You idiot...what were you thinking..? Why did you do that?" she sobbed.

"You and Remi are always telling me how to be strong and do what is right..." Klaus said weakly. "And how can I let anything happen to you? After all we been though I learned now how precious life is...I'm sorry for ever wasting it on hate. But I'm even more happy to have met you guys and learn just how great of life there still is to enjoy...I love you so much Katia..."

"Stop it! You're going to be fine!" Katia cried.

"Klaus," Remi sighed, kneeling down beside him to and stroking his hair.

Oh no..." Klaus muttered, looking up with tired eyes at Katia and Remi. Vision of a blurring world making his eyes heavy for one final sleep. "I'm so tired..." Klaus whispered to Katia. "Please...just let me sleep for a little bit..."

With that Klaus went to close his eyes.

"No! Klaus, you can't go to sleep!" Katia gasped, shaking the young man a bit to try and wake him. But no matter how much she shook Klaus's eyes just would not open. "Klaus..?"

An overall peaceful sleeping look on his face that only the dead should have been able to make.

Remi and Katia's eyes widening with complete horror. Even the inspectors face turned a pale green as he lowered his head out of respect.

As Katia sat there for a moment longer, eyes filling with tears at the thought she'd never see her love again, she threw her body onto Klaus's unmoving form and shouted his name at the top of her lungs. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"KLAUS!" She screamed, sobbing on his chest.

Suddenly without warning Klaus's chest shot up, bashing Katia in the face. Katia sat up startled as Klaus's steaming hot face glared at her for a split second.

"For crying out loud Katia! Did you not hear? I WANNA SLEEP!" Klaus spat. Bloodshot eyes twitching as he let out a loud yawn and laid his head down on her lap again.

Katia and Remi as well as inspector Chelmey looked down at Klaus in complete shock. Too stunned yet to say anything.

Klaus yawned again covering his mouth. "When Alfred put me under his spell thing I did not get any sleep the whole time. I was up day and night working..I have not slept for ages!"

"But-but that bullet!" Remi stuttered, pulling up Klaus's shirt to look.

In shock Remi and Katia found themselves staring at the big gold pocket watch hidden underneath. A bullet stuck within the watch.

"Y-You are alright..?" Katia gasped breathlessly, tears still falling.

"Oh course." Klaus winked, smiling now warmly at Katia. Chelmey was on his knees jaw dropped a thousand miles. Remi looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "I could never leave my family. Even if you over-react sometimes." he said smirking, a slight wink in his eyes.

Katia's face turned from relief to pure scary grin at Klaus as she elbowed him hard in the ribs, Klaus sat upright with a loud yelp. Tears in eyes again at the sheer force of the blow.

"OOW!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"That's for scaring the heck out of me you careless sleepy idiot!" Katia cried, only this time tears of joy as she leaned forwards and started hugging him.

Klaus squirmed and screamed for part of the time. "Katia! My ribs! aw come on!" he laughed,

Remi just sat there still dumbfounded as the inspector. Upper lip and eyes twitching a tad.

"He's not gonna crock that easily..." Remi sighed.

Over the rest of the week was spent in its own ups and downs for Klaus, as well as the towns people.

Luckily, Klaus was not sent to jail. Only the thugs Remi knocked out for the police. Alfred was never found. It was not clear how he slipped off the tower without notice from anyone. Some believe he fell to his death, but chance of that is very low.

And to date, a body had yet to be found.

Since Remi was still quite truthful she was first to explain to the judge of Klaus's problems and what had gone on. Thanks to the eye witness of the inspector being there to watch Klaus's heroic actions, not Klaus nor Remi got into trouble and were still allowed guardianship over the boy.

Life was sure to return to normal. Best of the news is, with the people seeing for the first time Klaus's change in heart, they were no longer stalking him and considering him evil still.

Many were still wary but still, he now had the chance to make things right...one step at the time...

...Starting with helping the people clean up the mess of the contraption. That really took up most of the week. But well worth it to help gain the respect of the people little by little.

By the end of the long week Remi, Klaus and Katia spent one last time going back to Dropstone and bidding Mr. Anderson a final goodbye till next summer...or Christmas. Cause God only knows Anderson was still gonna be keeping an eye on his daughter.

In the end Klaus and Katia lived back at the work shop with Remi. They were home.

Even though Klaus could still feel the darkness inside him...as long as he was with his family...he'd keep fighting...for everyone...for him.

Though he still wondered...did Alfred forget the pocket watch was still under his shirt when he shot Klaus? Or was that part of his clever plan to show Klaus he still needed him alive?

Klaus would never know until next they meet. And when that time comes, he'd be ready for him. Katia following him to the ends of the earth.

When things finally calmed down around London Remi still stayed up through the nights. Layton had yet to come back home. Him...Flora...Luke. Why were they not back yet?

She wanted so badly to call him to see when he was coming. He was way overdue...but...Remi had no way to contact him now. All she could do was wait.

"He'll come back...I know he will." Remi told herself. "I'll wait for you Hershel..."

Meanwhile...back in Japan...

One week ago when Nina arrived at the hospital Japanese doctors fought to save her eye. Stopping the bleeding once she got there was the simple part. The eye...was another story all together.

Operation lasted for hours as they worked to fix the eye and the nerves attached to it. However in the end...

"Well?" Don asked eagerly.

"We patched up the eye best we can..." says the doctor. "But the wound now needs time to heal. It will take days before she can open her hurt eye again."

"Will she be able to see?" Flora asked eyes filled with hope.

The doctor shook his head. Flora's heart sunk. "We don't know..." he continued. "She may or may not. We have a bandage over the healing eye. When she chooses to take it off and look to see you'll know then. If not we done everything we possibly could."

"Although I would not hope to well..." say another doctor. "The chance she'll be able to see again through her one eye is still low."

Even though Nina was though the door of the hospital laying down, she could still very well hear the doctors talking about her. Nina's eyes filling with tears when she realized she may truly never see again.

It was all over for her...

Present day, Nina was allowed back into her original home in Japan. Lynn's home. Currently she was outside in the gardens sitting down. Bandages still over her eyes. Even though she was past due to take them off now...

Nina was far too scared to take them off.

During the week of recovery Flora, Jenis and Lynn talked long about over the years. Of course the boys were there too. But Luke nor Layton have ever seen Flora so happy, getting the very first chances to talk with her grandmother.

Laughter tears, laughter tears...good times, bad times of life from each part of their stories.

During then Paolo trying to talk to an all too depressed Nina. But no matter what he said to her, every time he talked, Nina broke into tears.

"Nina...don't cry..." Don bit his lip. "I was wrong. You have no reason to be sad...This is my fault."

"Please Papa..." Nina sniffed. "I just want to be alone...I'll never be able to see again. I have no way to come with you without my vision...I'll only slow you down."

"That's not true..." Don shook his head. "You can still-"

"It IS true!" Nina snapped voice broken. "I can't travel without my sight! I'm sorry, I don't hate you but without vision it would not be the same coming with you now!"

"I don't care if you stay blind the rest of your life!" Don told her, feeling more ashamed at himself. "You still have me and you cousin. Will take care of you!"

"Get out...leave me alone..." Nina moaned, holding her eye with the bandage on it.

"Nina..." Paolo whispered, going to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I SAID GO!" Nina yelled, shaking his hand away and breaking down into tears more. Head lowered. All the pain...to afraid to take off her bandages...And Don tried to comfort...but nothing he said could change her mind now.

Sighing Don stood up and left Nina be for the night. It did not matter now...tomorrow him Layton and the kids would be leaving by boat back for Rome to pick up the Laytonmobile.

It's Nina's choice to stay. Even though it hurt more than anything to leave her now.

"Do you need directions to the docks?" Lynn asked, as she and Jenis helped Layton Luke and Flora pack for their long trip home. "We'd be happy to send you off."

"No thank you." Layton replied gently. "You two must stay and watch Nina. We need not trouble you anymore."

"I'll be back to visit soon grandmother!" Flora cried hugging her grandma and aunt Jenis goodbye. She did not go into the back yard for Nina. The girl was not in the mood for goodbye. It hurt too much.

"Will both be looking forward to your return someday." Jenis nodded. "Or we will come see you one day too. I'm sure Lynn would love to see one of my acting performances soon."

"Will do aunt Jenis." Luke and Flora said together. Jenis was planning on staying with her mother for a while now. They needed to still catch up. Singing and acting could wait for the world for a while longer.

"Tell Nina to take care for me..." Don sighed. "Seeing as though he would not be able to now."

"We will Paolo." Says Lynn. "Thank you for watching over her."

Squall showed no signs of wanted to mess with Flora's family. And he did not appear to show up in Japan since last they met. The Lagushi and the Reinhold family's seemed now to be forever safe once more.

"See you soon." Layton said with a tip of his hat. "Thank you for everything."

And just like that they were off, heading for the docks to take the next boat home.

Still that morning Nina sat in the backyard. Feeling just as unhappy and hollow inside. Head still down. Mind blank, like a doll without a soul.

It was still dark...so afraid to look. So afraid to know.

Nina barely heard the sound of footsteps. Soft footsteps coming up to her. A soft furry body rubbing up to her chest. Nina ignored it for a bit till it made a sound.

"Meow!" came a kittens voice.

Nina looked down even though she could not see. It was Neo for sure. The kitten was purring at her continuing to rub her chest. Almost making a moan as though to tell Nina to get up.

Nina sat there thinking back to the words of Paolo and Flora.

'Don't wander off. I'll take care of you.'

'Promise me you won't run away again?'.

"Neo..." Nina said in a small voice, touching where she could feel the kittens head.

"Meow!" Neo meowed louder, a somewhat of a smile on the kittens face. This cat was giving her the bravery to open her eyes in many ways.

Taking a deep breath Nina started to unravel her bandage. The world was still dark, till she realized...her good eye was still closed. Carefully and slowly she began to open it up.

A blur in her eyes began to take form then slowly turn into a white shape. Then finally...a clear vision of her little white kitten.

Nina's eyes widened with disbelief. She could see.

Gasping in pure thrill and fear, Nina snapped her head off into the distance of the front door. She had to go! She could see! Nina wanted to...be with...them.

"Papa! Flora!" she yelped, stumbling to his feet and taking off into a run down the street.

At the docks...

Layton came to a dead halt as they began to climb the ramp into the ship. Looking back at the entrance. Mind wondering.

"Professor? What's the matter?" Luke asked, seeing the look of worry on Layton's face.

"Somehow...I feel like we're leaving Nina to soon." Layton said softly, grip tightening around his suitcase.

Don was closest to the top of the boat. Flora in the center of the ramp. Some of their baggage already on board the boat. No turning back now.

Don's head was lowered, not even looking up as he spoke. "She made her choice...nothing we do will change her now." Don sighed, shaking his head a bit.

"You can't believe your just ready to let go of her." Flora told him. "She means so much to you."

"You don't have a clue how I feel!" Don snapped, looking up for a split second, then lower his head again. Heart breaking further. Knowing he would never seen her again after they got on this boat. "Nina..."

The ships horn began to blow. Signaling the last call for everyone to get onboard. It would be taking off any minute.

From down the street as she ran Nina could hear the ships horn too. Her little legs as she dashed down the roads of Japan as fast as they would allow.

Panting rapidly, heart set on leaving with her dad and going back to London with him. She'd be sure to still visit Flora...but she just really wanted to be with Paolo.

"Papa...wait!" she gasped, eyes wide as she neared the docks. Neo running right behind her.

When she run passed the gates she could hear the sound the boats starting to shove off without her. Layton and Paolo's boat leaving the docks on going out into the ocean.

No matter how hard she run Nina was just out of reach as she got to the edge of the docks where only water waited down below. Up in the distance the boat sailed off.

She would have swam after the boat if she could swim. But she could not. Heartbroken for being too late, Nina could only stand there watching her family sail away. She wanted so badly to go, she wanted to stay with them so bad...but even if that was not possible anymore...

Opening her mouth wide, Nina shouted at the top of her lungs to the boat. Words trying to call out to them. Not wanting to sound ungrateful for all they did for her.

"Thank you! Luke! Flora! Layton! Papa!" she cried. "Thank you!"

With on final blow from the ships horns, it vanished over the ocean line. Never to be seen again.

A weak smile on Nina's face as she looked down sadly at Neo who was brushing up to her leg in a comforting way. "Meow." Neo said softly, looking over to a dock across from them.

Nina blinked, trying to figure out what was the matter. Then she heard something...

"Oh geez, oh geez! What were you thinking! All our stuff was on that boat professor!" came Luke's voice.

"I could not leave Paolo, My boy, he suddenly got off. It would be rude to leave him behind." came Layton's voice.

"I never asked you guys to follow me off, dimwits!" came Don's frustrated voice.

"Clam down you guys, will just catch the next boat." Flora's voice replied gently.

Suddenly there heads snapped up at Nina, who was across the docks, Everyone including the ninja child all gasped in complete shock as they stared at one another. Silent's filling the air. Nina was far too stunned to move for a moment.

Her friends...her family...they had stayed for her.

"Ni-Nina...?" Don Paolo blinked.

"Nina..." Flora said quietly.

Another moment of silent's, then suddenly there faces brightened up with one wide smile as they ran around the docks gap towards the young ninja.

"NINA!" they all shouted at once, pure happiness knowing she could see once again.

Nina placed her hands to her mouth, shaking with joy. All and all glad to know Paolo was going to come back for her. She broke off into a run, going mostly for him.

"Pa-Papa!" she cried, big smile on her face as Nina got within arm's reach of the group.

Paolo was first to reach her, kneeling down he wrapped his arms around her body for a big hug. Flora and Luke coming up from behind and hugging Nina as well. "Oh Nina..!" Don gasped so happy to see her he actually had tears in eyes.

"Papa...Luke...Flora...Layton..." Nina sniffed, snuggling to them. Cutely enough Neo jumped up onto Paolo's head and meowed, grinning as best as a kitten could. Everyone blinked and looked up at it. "Neo...?"

"Meow!"

Everyone in the group just laughed.

A few days later a new boat arrived. And this time everyone was leaving on it. Well at least Nina, Paolo, Layton, Luke and Flora. This time with Jenis and Lynn to see them off at the docks. Everyone promising the other from the boat they'd be back again one day.

Flora happily waving goodbye again to Lynn with tears formed. Nina quietly laughing and waving alongside her.

Paolo stared off into the distance just behind Lynn and Jenis...and for a moment...just a slight moment...he could have sworn he saw a ghostly figure of Sasha...waving goodbye to him too. Smiling as though to say: "You have done well, Donny. I love you. Thanks for everything."

Paolo looked sad for a moment but smiled softly. He was a changed man...for Sasha's and Nina's sake. He promised to be...for them. From this moment on...

As the boat sailed into the sunset for home, Don sat to a wall watching the orange colored sky. On the main deck with Layton and the kids. Nina was snuggled up on his lap, fast asleep. Layton could not help but chuckle at this,

"It seems we will have to arrange play dates every now and then." Layton smiled, looking at the sour face Don Paolo had. "Nina and Flora have to have time to spend together every once in a while. Till then you'll be keeping her at your house correct?"

"Well of course!" Don huffed. "She's my kid right?"

"Aww, he's even calling her his kid too! My someone's grown up!" Luke snickered, joking with Don again. Paolo just glared in response, but could not deny it was not true what Luke said.

"But in the end we all found our true family's..." Flora sighed, smiling big. "Now none of us will ever have to be alone. That's what matters."

Everyone could only agree on that. Don chuckled softly at Nina as he quietly rubbed her head.

Layton stared up into the sky with Luke. Finally...the trip was gonna be over with. Next stop once they got the Laytonmobile back: London.

"We...we did it." Luke says.

"Remi," Layton says to himself, smiling softly as he thought of her. "Were coming home."

_

This Chapters messed up in some parts, again sorry~ Stay tuned for the next homecoming chapter. Much needed alone time for a few couples AND a secret pairing I thought of is about to blossom! Next chapter should be the season ending too.

Will I make a season 6? Well YEAH! :D But you'll have to wait till I get more info on the Mask of Miracle. ^^ If anyone knows of the trailers for it or something or more info on it please tell me. Otherwise its gonna be a long wait! But I WILL have a season 6. I just have to wait a long time~

~Trinity


	20. Chapter 20: Double Date

Chapter 20: Double Date

It was at least another few days, almost a full two weeks till Layton and the others got to Rome, picked up the Laytonmobile and flew for London. Don Paolo had went his separate ways with Nina just before entering England.

He says they'll keep in touch. God only knows how long Don Paolo had been keeping track of where Layton lived while he plotted ways to kill him before. But now that he was a good guy, he still needed to play stalker to have Nina stay in touch with Flora.

Lovely...

It was late at night when Layton, Luke and Flora came home to London, arriving at the house. Only one wake within it was Rosa Grims. Layton's housekeeper and dear friend. She was there taking care of Layton's home all this time while he was away, and there to see them back.

Rosa opened the door to find a pair of sleepy children and teacher at the door way. Tired smiles.

"Well now. Back so soon?" Rosa joked. Course they were not back 'soon'. It been well over weeks. Long overdue for home. And Layton's work at the university would begin in the morning. Summer vacation was officially over. "All the same welcome home, Hershel. You too Luke and Flora."

"Sorry to keep you alone here." Layton, replied with a half yawn, motioning the kids in.

"It's nice to be home." Flora smiled, nodding to Rosa. "I can't wait to be in my old bedroom..."

"I can't wait to sleep in my bed." Luke sighed. Neither kids were in the mood to stay up late any further. Sleep was on their minds.

"Head to bed then you two." Layton chuckled. "I'll be going myself after I get a few things gathered together."

"Right then." Luke and Flora said, hugging the professor and waving to Rosa as they headed upstairs. "Night professor! Night grandma Rosa!"

Rosa giggled a tad, watching Layton walk for the phone, pausing a moment at it. Caught between wanting to dial a number or not. "Wanting to call Remi?" Rosa guessed, seeing Layton keep glancing at the clock on the wall, then back to the phone. The hour was late, but he'd been eager to call the pilot.

"I should not..." Layton said slowly, lowering his hand, sad frown. Too late at night. Layton could not possibly disturb her sleep. "Besides..." he continued, face brightening. "I'll see her for sure tomorrow. We both work at the same university after all."

"That's the spirit." Rosa grinned. "I hope you don't mind, but could I come with you tomorrow? I have a old friend I've been meaning to talk to again. And besides I don't want to be left out of the fun. Remi's missed you so much."

"But of course Rosa." Layton chuckled, blushing a bit.

True...and Remi had no idea Layton was home yet. She'd be in for a surprise.

Right on time the next morning did Remi show up at the university. She was in no really hurry to go in, as she parked her scooter in the lot. Remi's mind was wondering so much she nearly left her keys in the vehicle.

A great frown on her face as she went up the steps for the front of the building. She did not hear the sound of Layton's car pulling up in the parking lot next to her scooter. But she did hear Layton as he called out to her before he even stepped foot out of his car.

"Remi!"

The pilot was so taken back she dropped the documents in her arms as she spun around. Frown on her face turning into a startled gasp. You'd expect this from someone missing for the whole summer. But coming from Remi, Layton knew he'd been gone too long.

Nevertheless, Remi looked away for a moment while Layton got his things gathered in the car, and picked up her scattered documents. "Been keeping things in check since I've been gone huh?" Layton said softly as he stepped out of the car.

"More then you know," Remi half laughed, not wanting to worry him with all the details of what went on this Summer. By the time Layton gathered his documents reaching the top of the stairs to Remi, who in turn picked up hers, the pilot properly threw her folders back down again and threw herself into the professor, hugging him hard. "Welcome back..." she sniffed, a few tears gathered.

Layton was a little surprised but miss her so much too. Cute enough Layton dropped his folders in order for him to hug her back. Rubbing her back comfortably, big smile on his face. "It's nice to be home again, my dearest..."

Students walking by campus could not help but stare and watch. Layton and Remi see this but at the moment do not care...that is until a flash of light from a camera hit their faces.

"A perfect moment." Rosa grinned, finally stepping out from the Laytonmobile as well, holding a small camera. Giggling softly as Layton and Remi let go and began clumsily picking up their documents AGAIN.

"G-good morning Rosa." Remi stuttered a little. "What brings you here...?"

"She just simply told me she had a old friend she wanted to visit." Layton told her. "But I'm not really sure who she's referring to-

"Well, well now!" came a old but cheery voice from behind them. "Welcome back Hershel!"

Professor Andrew.

"Ah yes. Hello sir." Layton properly tipped his hat as Rosa came up the stairs to the three. "What brings you here today? I thought you retired from teaching."

"Oh my I have my dear boy." the old professor replied, waving to the equally elderly Rosa Grims, motioning her over. The two stood side by side...holding hands. "I came here to meet her." he chuckled a bit, seeing the stunned look on Layton and Remi's faces.

Rosa nodded, smiling big. "I've known Andrew for years. I just wanted a chance to see him and talk to him for a bit."

From the look on Remi and Layton's faces, it seemed like they wanted a lot more than a simple meeting between old friends again just to 'talk' for a little bit. ((Ha...this is it. ^^ My secret pairing. I just saw Rosa and Andrew are both old and all so...this is my mind at work. And besides as cruel as this may sound: with a last name like "Grims" you figure the lady's a widow anyway... Sorry. but this is the pairing~))

"Oh boy." Remi said with a weak laugh, both hers and Layton's upper lips twitching. Thinking a moment, a sneaky idea crossed her mind. "Say since your two have not talked in a while why don't you come out tonight with us."

Layton nodded, warming up to the idea. "Yes, me and Remi are going out tonight since we have not seen one another all Summer. You two could join us tonight." he smiled at Remi for the quick plan.

And that's how it began...The trouble would start tonight.

Later that evening...

Klaus and Katia both found Remi pacing around the house worriedly. Eventually going to her room to pick out something nice to wear. "Oh what do I do? What do I wear? What was I thinking?" she pondered, walking past Klaus and Katia one more time on the way to her room. The two kids just eyeing her with a straight face the whole time.

"Just try to relax, Remi." Katia said in a soothing voice as the two followed her upstairs. "It's just your nerves because it's been mouths. People in love tend to do crazy things."

"I AM CALM!" Remi yelped, half shutting the door, and rummaging through her closet to find a decent dress. "I am clam...!" she repeated more quietly, finding one she went to put it on, starting to take off her other clothes.

I guess Remi forgot she left the door open.

"Be sure to give Layton a big wet one!" Klaus teased, standing by the doorway to freak out Remi as she spun around.

Remi fumed, Klaus snickered, barely missing a flying hair brush as he quickly closed the door and ran out into the halls, laughing his head off.

Professor Layton was somewhat more calm as he got dressed. So was Rosa. The housekeeper had been on dates in her youth many times. This one would be about the same. Only she's more older and wiser of course.

Though for some odd reason Layton kept getting knots in his stomach and could not even sit down at the kitchen table while waiting for Remi. The plan was simple enough, Remi would come by on her scooter to the house, and go with Rosa to the restaurant to meet Andrew.

"Simple...simple..." Layton repeated, lowering his tea cup, unable to swallow. He looked calm but his body told another story.

"Aww, see this kids?" Rosa teased a bit, motioning Luke and Flora over. "This is what happens even to adults sometimes. Loves a pretty powerful emotion, eh?" A blush on Layton's face deepened, though he was pretending not to hear Rosa talking.

"Yep! We know all about that, don't we Luke?" Flora giggled, nudging Luke gently on the shoulders. Both kids smiling.

"Yep! A lot." Luke said, and for the next hour torturing Layton by counting down the minutes till Remi arrived. To a point though he did want to come with them to see how it all turned out. "Could we come to professor?"

Layton shook his head. "No my boy, not this time." he chuckled. "Andrew and Rosa have to let their relationship blossom naturally. As well as me and Remi's. Besides, it's just a date."

"HA! You said date!" Luke grinned bigger, making Layton sweat a bit around the face, which was red as it gets.

"Excuse me, I think I meant 'outing'. " the professor tried to correct himself.

"Nice try Mr. Layton." Flora laughed.

This fight would have continued but then there was a knock at the door. Rosa and Layton stood up, Layton jumped his way to the door first to open it. And of course here stood Remi, just as scared as Layton if not more. Standing in a sleeveless black dress. (With gold yellow trims.)

"Ready when you are Hershel." Remi smiled, meeting with Layton's smile.

"Of course my dear." Layton sighed, Remi moving aside letting Klaus and Katia into the house.

"What are they doing here?" Luke yelped, not seeing this coming. Katia merely laughed, standing next to Flora while Luke and Klaus both stuck out their tongues at one another.

"Hey I don't like the idea of babysitting you anymore than you do." Klaus said with a scary grin.

"Babysitting?" Luke's jaw dropped, looking at the professor with a betrayed look.

Layton shrugged a little, him and Rosa getting to the door to follow Remi out. "Well, that's one way of putting it. Sorry, my boy, I can't leave you both home alone. Your still under age. Don't worry will be home tonight. Try not to get into trouble."

"But-but!" Luke yelped, reaching out a hand but Layton closed the door and left into the driveway to start up the Laytonmobile. The three adults then driving down the street into the distance. Luke lowered his head. "Babysitting...?" he muttered.

"Don't be a...'baby' now Luke." Klaus said flatly, trying to tease the poor boy.

"I'm NOT a baby!" Luke huffed, two boys looking like they were gonna get into a fight.

"Break it up you two!" Flora and Katia snapped.

A least half hour later...

The four kids just sat there in the living room. Bored.

"So...what are we gonna do now?" Klaus sighed.

"You asked that five minutes ago. And FIVE minutes before that!" Luke growled.

"OK, calm down, I know were cranky cause we could not go join them, but there has to be something fun we can do." Katia told them, trying to lighten the mood.

"I got an idea." Flora grinned. "They said we could not join them right? But he did not say we could not leave the house and secretly follow them!"

"Is that really a good idea?" Katia blinked, startled by Flora's change in thought.

"Why not? We will still be sticking together. That's what the professor told us. And we won't get into trouble if he does not find us!" Flora winked.

"I still don't know-" Katia began,, but Klaus and Luke stood up and headed for the front door.

"Let's go!" they said gleefully, practically shoving one another out the door. Finally some action I guess.

Outside the house Flora still had her mini scooter. But surely that would not be enough room for four people. So Klaus came to the conclusion...

"Well I'm sure Remi won't mind if we 'barrow' her scooter for a bit." Klaus says, grabbing the handles to it and hopping on, Katia getting in the passengers cart of the scooter. Mumbling something worriedly. Course what do you expect? Remi was gonna flip if she found out. Not just the spying thing!

While on the other hand Flora got into her mini scooter with Luke safe and sound in the passengers cart on hers. Grinning big. The sweet taste of freedom. Oh dear...and lucky for everyone Katia knew what restaurant the adults were going to.

"We're off!" Flora declared, starting up the motor to her scooter as Klaus did the other. Together the four racing down the street.

Layton, Remi, Rosa and Andrew were dinning outside, under the calming star filled night. The weather was just right, not to hot not to cold. A perfect autumn occasion for a date.

While the four awaited the waitress to come back with their food, Layton just got finished spitting out his tea, head faced away from everyone at the mention of what had happened in London when he was not around. Needless to say Remi was not shocked about how the professor would take the news.

"Yeah, sorry." Remi chuckled, giving Layton a moment to clear his head as he cleaned up his spilt mess. "I would have told you over the phone when I had the chance but you were busy as it was. I did not want to upset you then."

"It's quite alright Remi..." Layton smiled weakly. "As long as you are all safe. And I am glad things worked out."

"You too Hershel." Remi smiled, the two quietly holding hands.

A long pause of silent's, Remi and Layton glancing over at Andrew and Rosa to see how they were doing. The two of them were sitting there talking about old times. Or the 'good old days'. Something like that. It was a wonderful start, but Remi and Layton, after finishing the talk about the summer had nothing really more to say.

They just...stared. Though in the back of the young lovers minds they were sweating bullets wondering who was gonna bring up the conversation now.

Unknown to Layton, Remi, Rosa and Andrew, the kids had already arrived and parked the scooters in the bushes. The four kids making their way, to the side of the building and carefully watching the others without a sound.

"Just is time." Flora whispered to Klaus, Katia and Luke. "Aw, but they seem awfully quite, the professor and Remi."

"This is a bad idea..." Luke muttered, crossing his arms. "Were gonna get caught."

"Not if you don't keep flapping your jaw, you klutz!" Klaus hissed, putting his hands tight around Luke's mouth too keep him quiet. Luke did not take this to well though and squirmed around in his grip, glaring angrily.

"Maybe Luke's right, were not setting a good example for him or you, Flora." Katia sighed.

"Come on," Klaus grinned to Katia. "Your just as eager to see them going at it."

Katia made a face. "Where is your thoughts at? A gutter convention?"

"I meant that in a gentlemen like way," Klaus said narrowing his eyes.

"Everyone shh!" Flora said quickly, pointing over at Remi and Layton's table. "Mr. Layton's getting up." Flora made a worried frown. Uh-oh...where was Layton going?

"Perhaps I should go check on the food. t might be busy inside or something." Layton sighed.

"Well, I guess so." Remi nodded.

"No! He can't just get up and leave Remi!" Luke gasped. With Andrew and Rosa having such a good time, Remi would be just sitting there getting lonely. "We must have them stay together or this date won't last long!"

"Wow Luke..." Flora smiled softly.

"Uh hello?" Klaus said seriously. "Were just suppose to watch. Beside that we can't get close without them seeing us."

"I think I have an Idea." Katia said, motioning the others to huddle together as she whispered a plan.

Meanwhile as Layton started to head inside, a quick but clever Katia and Klaus came out of the restaurant and pushed Layton backwards into his seat! Not that the professor or Remi knew it was them. For yes ladies and gentlemen, they were wearing customs. Dressed as a waiter and waitress.

Don Paolo was obviously not the only one that could play the disguise game.

"Woops!" Katia bubbled, trying her best to conceal her normal voice. "No getting up now your orders will be up in a second! Sorry were a little short today. Busy, busy!" she laugh nervously at the dizzy look on Layton's face.

"Th-That's quite alright miss. Thanks for letting us know." Layton gulped, feeling as though he might be hurt by this overly happy waitress.

Klaus was over by Andrew and Rosa, also letting them know they'd be a little late with the food.

Flora and Luke snuck inside to keep look out. After a second Klaus and Katia looked back to find the two inside pointing towards the kitchen. Both of them frantic and mouthing: "The other waitress is coming back!"

"Here have some more of our breadsticks!" Katia yelped, turning back around and shoving one in Layton's mouth and the other in Remi's! Both adults startled and confused to no end while Katia put the rest down on the table and dashed off with Klaus back inside.

"Will have someone bring your food in now!" Klaus told them, being dragged inside and in hiding by Katia.

Remi blinked several times, while she took the breadstick from her mouth. "What was that about..?" she coughed.

"I have no idea..." Layton said, sweat dropping a little.

"Oh Hershel, you got crumbs on your face." Remi giggled.

"Oh goodness I'm sorry." Layton said, trying to wipe his face with his napkin. Blush only deepening when Remi shook her head at him. "What's the matter?"

"You keep missing the spot." she smiled, bending over coming towards him she took the napkin and cutely wiped his face. Layton continued to blush. "There we go."

"Th-thank you, my dear." Layton sighed happily.

"Ha! The breadsticks helped!" Flora giggled, from behind the decorations inside the building with the others. "Aww, how cute!" Everyone stayed quiet for a moment while the real waitresses went outside with the food.

"Yep, nice work Katia. You sure know how to put the mood on." Klaus winked.

Katia blushed a little. "Sue me, I was panicking."

"Well you can't leave custom now." Klaus shook his head. "The night is still young and Flora and Luke can't wear the uniforms. Luke's to short and Flora surly will be noticed."

"Yeah, yeah..." Katia groaned. "Me and my big ideas."

Once the Waitress was done delivering the food it was Klaus's turn to go back out there. And let's face it, he was too over confident thinking he'd be doing any better job than Katia. "OK, act cool, cool as a cucumber..." Klaus kept telling himself, making his to both tables so no one would be suspicious.

So far so good. Rosa and Andrew were doing fine on their own, still chatting away and eating. But again Remi and Layton were quiet while eating. Ugh, what's it take to help them out again? Or little did they know they could end up making it worse...whatever the case...

"Here goes nothing." Klaus gulped, walking over to the table where Remi and Layton sat. The couple was eating pasta and salads. A lovely romantic dinner. Perfect! "May I get you anything else?" he asked politely, trying not to sound like himself.

"Ah yes," Layton nodded, showing an empty tea cup. "If you don't mind a refill on tea." he said politely back.

"Oh of course sir!" Klaus sighed, going in for a moment and coming out with a fresh cup of hot tea. As he went to pour the tea for Layton, his eyes wondered to the windows where the kids and Katia were. Eyes widening as the chief inside seen them and was yelling at them to get out.

That's not good, hopefully they did not run outside where he was now or else.

"Ah! Sir the tea! That's plenty!" Layton gasped. Klaus looked back down. He was over flowing the tea cup.

Yelping Klaus tried to withdraw his hands and pull the tea pot away but the hot drink spilt everywhere on the table! A few splashes of tea landing on Remi and Layton's shirts, both adults stood up at once trying to wipe themselves drying.

"Ow! That stuff burns!" Remi grid her teeth.

"Well that's how you know it's done after all," Layton tried to make a joke, giggling a little at Remi, the pilot in turn looked at his soaked shirt.

"Ack! I'm so sorry!" Klaus said quickly, feeling bad.

"It's alright, sir." Layton told him gently, helping Remi as the two went to the bathrooms to clean up. "We'll be back in a moment."

"Take your time!" Klaus called over as they left out of sight, getting giddy he tried to figure out how he was going to clean off the table now. "Ah yes I'll just slip off the sheets REALLY quick like the professional do it!" he grinned, grabbing the end of the sheets and giving them a quick tug.

Crash, bang went all the plates and cups on the floor.

"Oh that's right..." Klaus bit his lip, standing there dumbfounded. "I guess I'm no professional." From a distance Andrew and Rosa stared bemused.

Remi and Layton walked quietly to the bathrooms. Only breaking the silent's when Layton suddenly laughed. "Well that was interesting, huh? Who knew this night would turn out like this."

"True." Remi giggled. "Well some say the best moments are the unplanned ones. I just hope this stain in my dress comes out." As she went to grab the door handle and go in a sudden yelp from the inside of the door-Flora-grabbed the other side of the handle and slammed it shut.

"Sorry miss! Occupied!" Flora gasped, keeping it closed best she could. Remi withdrew her hand.

"Oh alright then." she said stepping back.

Same thing happened to Layton when he went to open the boys bathroom, Luke was there to quickly close it and lock the door. " Occupied too!" he said loudly. "I might be awhile!"

"Ah, pardon me then sir." Layton said, stepping back and joining back up with Remi. "You too Remi?"

Nodding Remi and Layton could hear the sounds of Luke and Flora gasping and grunting inside, but they were not using the bathrooms. On the contrary: They were escaping from the vents and having a hard time getting out unnoticed. But to Layton and Remi it sound like something else.

"Sound like they need more veggies..." Remi muttered, looking over at Layton who just shrugged, the two going back to their seats where Klaus was still picking up the mess. "Do you need some help sir?" Remi asked, coming closer.

Klaus freaked out more, the hat he was wearing to hide his face was slipping off. Too much closer and she would see his face.

"Oh no! Please don't I got it all!" Klaus said, jumping away from Remi, handing slipping and knocking the table over. The salt and pepper shakers flying off! The salt hitting Andrew in the back of the head, and the pepper hitting Remi full on in the face.

"What the blazes!" Andrew yelped, rubbing the back of his head while Rosa ran over to him to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Andrew! Remi!" Klaus said, falling into more panic. He barely realized he'd said their names aloud.

Remi broke into a sneezing fit, turning away from Klaus. Very light cute sneezes that made her head bop up and down. Face turning red from embarrassment. Layton ran up to help her, feeling bad as he held her from behind, trying to help keep her steady while she sneezed.

"Goodness Remi...bless you." Layton said softly when she finished, carefully handing her a tissue.

"Th-thank you, Hershel." Remi blushed more while she blew her nose. Layton could only giggle.

While the two were being cute with one another, Klaus started to back up and turn around to make a quick getaway. Katia shockingly running him over, the two falling down on their faces.

"Now wait just a minute you two." Layton said firmly, finished helping Remi he turned around and looked at Klaus and Katia. "You two are suppose to be at home with Flora and Luke."

"So...so you did know it was us." Katia laughed weakly, only feeling more bad with Layton actually tapping his foot at them, arms crossed. Wonder what gave it away?

After helping pay the bill, and explain the mess Remi, Layton, Rosa and Andrew got into the car and drove down the road for home. Klaus and Katia driving right beside them the whole way. They'd been busted...but it seems Layton did not know of Luke and Flora being there as well, and the kids must have took Flora's scooter and drove for home, cause they did not see it in the parking lot when they left.

It seems they were home free.

"Those two..." Remi sighed, leaning in the Laytonmobile slightly while Layton drove. The two love birds in the back seat-Andrew and Rosa, were actually asleep. Well what do you expect? Their old. On the upside the date had been perfect for them as they were leaning on one another. Who knows? In time they might end up living together as well.

"Well, don't be too hard on them." Layton said, speaking in means of Katia and Klaus. "They were just trying to help us. Very nice and sweet thing to do for someone after all."

"True." Remi smiled, looking sweetly at Layton, the professor glance back at her with an equally soft smile. "It did give us a good homecoming after so long apart."

"Well at least Luke and Flora knew better." Layton nodded. "It's not safe for kids to be out here at night-"

"HERSHEL!" Remi yelled, head snapping at the road as a pink scooter drove in front of the car, cutting them off. Layton had to slam on the breaks waking up Andrew and Rosa with a start. Everyone in the car including Katia and Klaus from Remi's scooter, staring in shock and confusion at Luke and Flora.

Here the two kids were stopped looking towards Layton and Remi like deer's caught in the headlights. Luke could see Remi and Layton's eyes twitching from frustration from within the car. "I stand corrected..." Layton muttered.

Flora and Luke both sat there looking ashamed yet could see the humor in this slightly.

"Busted." they both sighed deeply.

Later that night...

After taking Andrew home and getting Rosa to take Luke and Flora to bed, Remi stood outside the door with Layton saying there goodnights for the time being. Klaus and Katia stayed in the scooter sharing the small space in the passengers cart.

Kids were lucky this was Remi and Layton they lied with. They'd get off easy by the next day they would be making jokes and good memories. For now though it was time for sleep. And to await a new day.

"Well let's hope all our adventures in the future are...a bit more predictable." Remi giggled, letting go of an embrace.

"Not all in life is predictable, my dear." Layton chuckled, leaning forward and giving Remi a sweet kiss on the lips, cutely in response one of Remi's feet popped up, not denying that kiss for sure.

"Including that huh?" Remi said as she and Layton pulled away, both adults were blushing a little. Rosa taking another photo with a camera from the kitchen window at them! ((Oh Rosa... xD))

"Including that." Layton agreed. "And don't you forget it." he said, taking a bundle of flowers out from his coat and handing them to Remi. Forget-me-knots.

"Oh Hershel.." Remi said sweetly, sniffing them. A few moments later, leaving with Katia and Klaus and driving back home. Layton waving her off till she was out of sight.

"You look like you did not need us there after all." Katia smiled, seeing the still dazed look of love on Remi's face. A same look Layton himself had as he came back inside the house for the night.

Finished! End of season 5! Hope you all enjoyed Comments are much needed! And I'll be working on as much info for the next Layton game in order to continue season 6. Till then I hope this works for you all!

Remember if you know anything about the next game please tell me. The more I know the sooner I'll be able to have season 6 posted.

Till then! See you guys later! I hope not to be forgotten my good readers. The fun shall continue!

~Trinity


End file.
